One Piece Unknown Character
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: The character that was left out of One Piece has been found. Not really, it's just another made up story that I made.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

Drifting, that is all that has happened to him for two days. If he didn't get to a shore or a boat soon, he is done for. Drifting through the ocean on a large piece of wood that could break at any moment. All he could see was the light blue sky and the dark blue ocean. The smell of salty air wasn't doing him any good either.

"Just my luck," he started, "to get stuck on a ship that had to go through a storm. Juba, you are in a serious fix here." The young man, Juba, surely was going crazy since he was talking to himself. However, he was sure he went crazy when he saw land in the distance. "Okay, it might be an illusion, but I will take my chances." Juba grabbed the ore that he had been able to save from the ship and used it to start paddling. He paddled with all of his might, and after a hour or two of paddling, he had made it to the shore. "I'M ALIVE!" Juba screamed at the heavens. He took a quick look at his surroundings and saw only one way to go. It was a slope that was right in front of him. Juba started to climb up the slope to see if there was a town near by. After some minutes walking, he saw a small village with a mansion on top of a hill. He didn't care very much about the village so long as he could get some food and water. Juba looked around to see if there was a restaurant. Juba walked into the restaurant and was greeted by a old man.

"Hello sir, what can. . .," started the old man. He had finally took a good look at Juba and he looked like a wreck. Juba was wearing some tattered shorts and a shirt, he didn't have any shoes just bandages on his feet, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "Sir, are you alright?"

"I could use some food and water if you have some," Juba replied kindly. The old man nodded and showed Juba to a seat and rushed off to the kitchen. Juba sat down and waited patiently for his food, or as patiently as he could. Just then, a tall man walked into the restaurant. He had black hair, striped shoes of black and gray, he was wearing fancy cloths that were black, and he had glasses on his face. As he walked by Juba, he just stopped walking and turned towards Juba.

"You there," he said to Juba, "who are you?"

"Hmm? Who wants to know?" asked Juba.

"I do," replied the man.

"Okay, isn't it rude to ask someone their name without introducing themselves first?" Juba asked calmly. The man simply nodded his head.

"Sorry about that. My name is Klahadore. I am a butler in service of Madam Kaya," Klahadore replied.

"Nice to meet you Klahadore. My name is Juba Croheart," Juba replied. Klahadore then sat down in the same both as Juba just on the other side.

"May I ask why you are here?" asked Klahadore.

"You see, the ship I was on became a wreck in a storm a few days ago. I was luckily enough to survive and I drifted here," Juba explained. After a few moments, Klahadore got up and turned towards Juba.

"I see, I am grateful that you survived," Klahadore stated, "just don't do anything shady."

"Don't worry I won't," replied Juba. Klahadore turned around and picked something up and walked out of the restaurant. Soon after, the old man came out of the kitchen and handed Juba a large glass of water and delicious meal. Juba started to eat the meal and was done after ten minutes.

"How do you feel now?" asked the old man.

"I FEEL GREAT!" shouted Juba, "thank you very much. You saved my life."

"No problem," replied the old man.

"So, how much do I owe you?" asked Juba.

"Well, about thirty berries," replied the old man. Juba reply was reaching into his pocket only to find that he was flat broke. With a serious look on his face, he slowly turned to the old man and said,

"Well, it seems that I am short on money," Juba stated calmly, "is there any other way I can pay you back?"

"It is okay," replied the old man, "you were in a ship wreck. I am amazed that you survived. So, the meal and drink are on the house." With a twinkle in his eyes, Juba stood up and bowed to the old man.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Juba shouted.

"It is okay, just stop shouting," replied the old man.

"Right sorry. By the way, while I was eating, a tall man came up to me."

"What did he look like?" asked the old man.

"Well, he was wearing black, his shoes were striped with black and gray. . ."

"Oh Klahadore," the old man interrupted Juba.

"Yeah, he said that was his name. Well, he was curious about who I was. Does he usually does that?" asked Juba.

"Strange, Klahadore usually doesn't do that. Oh well, he must have had a reason. So, what are your plans now?" asked the old man.

"I got to find a boat so I can continue my journey," replied Juba.

"Lets sit down and talk about it," offered the old man. All of a sudden a load noise came from outside. It sounded like a person shouting.

"PIRATES ARE COMING! PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE TO KILL US ALL!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Juba.

"No wait," the old man stated, "that's just Usopp being himself."

"So, he runs around the village screaming about pirates?" asked Juba.

"No," stated the old man, "he is the village liar. He is always making up lies and such."

"Oh, I see," replied Juba. Juba looked outside to see if he could see this liar; however, he couldn't see him. Juba then sat down and the old man did the same.

"So, what is this journey of yours?" asked the old man.

"Well," started Juba, "it is a personal journey. I am on a journey to find some people I can travel with. I want to travel the ends of the earth with them and experience many things with them. I also want them to help me fulfill my dream that I have."

"Well, that is a wonderful goal," stated the old man, "what is the dream that you want them to help you with?"

"Sorry, that information I can't tell you." The old man nodded his head and went behind the counter. Juba then stood up and walked out the door. Juba thought that maybe, he could find a ship at that mansion. With this in mind, Juba walked towards the mansion seeing part of the fields along the way. Part way through, he noticed a young man and three young boys running towards the shore that he had arrived at. He couldn't get a good look at them so he decided to run after them. Juba was able to get a little closer to them but not a lot to see what they looked like. However, he lost them while in the forest and kept on running. Juba ran and ran until the ground was gone; for he had run off a cliff. Hitting a few slopes on the way down, he hit the ground with a loud thump on his back.

"Are you okay?" asked someone. This voice was that of a girl. Juba slowly opened his eyes and it was a young woman. She was a beauty with orange hair, and a blue and white striped shirt.

"I think so," replied Juba. He slowly sat up with a throbbing head, and was sore all over.

"You took quite the fall," stated a manly voice. Juba turned around to see a man wearing dark green pants, a green waist thing, a white shirt, a dark green cloth around his arm, and three swords at his side.

"Thanks for the reminder," replied Juba. Juba rubbed the back of his head. All of a sudden he heard laughing from behind the guy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That looked so fun. Can I try?" asked the voice. Juba stood up and looked behind the man with green hair to find another young man. This one was wearing sandals, blue jean shorts, a red shirt with yellow buttons and no sleeves, and was wearing a strawhat on his head.

"Actually, it really did hurt," Juba replied finally, "I really wouldn't recommend it." The strawhat simply laughed. Juba had a confused look his face. "How is that funny?"

"That is so cool," said the strawhat man. Juba only became more confused than he already was. All of a sudden, the strawhat man was dancing like crazy. Juba looked at the ground and saw that steel balls were there. Then, he looked up to see a unknown figure standing on a cliff and laughing. Flags all of a sudden popped out of the bushes. Juba counted around thirty flags.

"HAHAHA! You fools think you can attack this island?! You stand before the legendary captain of the seas! I am the great Captain Usopp!" stated the figure. This figure wore tanish green shoes, brown overalls, a blue and white striped clothe, a long nose, a tan bandana with black stripes, and a bag slinged over his shoulder. As soon as he said that, Juba knew that this must be the liar of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

**Future Pirateking**

Juba then stood up and brushed off the dust on his clothes. Then, he looked up to the man calling himself Usopp and asked,

"So, you are this village's infamous liar?"

"HAHAHAHA! That's right I am the village's. . eh?" stated Usopp. Sweat dropped down his face and he looked worried.

"So, I can take that as a yes right?" asked Juba. Usopp then fell on his knees and started pounding the ground.

"DAMN IT! HOW COULD I FALL FOR SUCH A TRICK!?" screamed Usopp.

"HAHAHAHA! Don't feel too bad Usopp. After all, I am a skilled tactician," Juba stated proudly. The girl in orange hair gave a weird look to Juba.

"Are you really a tactician?" she asked.

"Yep, 100%. Although, I can see why you wouldn't believe me. We only just met and it isn't easy to trust complete strangers," Juba stated.

"Ah, you are right," stated the man with green hair.

"So, anyway, allow me to introduce myself," started Juba.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Usopp shouted. Then he took out a green slingshot and was ready to launch another steel ball. "Listen pirates, this is your last chance to leave this island peacefully." Juba turned to the three strangers and thought to himself;

_So, these guy's are pirates. They don't seem the type._ Then Juba turned his attention to the three strangers again and saw the one with the strawhat looking very serious.

"Since you have drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" he asked in a cold tone. Usopp seem to freeze up at those words. "Gun's aren't for threats, they're meant for action." The man with green hair smiled and turned towards Usopp.

"I can unsure you that we are real pirates. Consider your next move very carefully." Usopp didn't make a move at all for awhile. All the strawhat and green haired men did was stand there staring at Usopp. After a minute, Usopp put down his weapon and the two other men started to laugh.

"I stole that," stated the man with the strawhat. Usopp had a confused look on his face. "I stole those words from Red-Haired Shanks, I pirate I know." Juba was then lost in the conversation that they were having, and stared at the strawhat man.

_He knows that legendary pirate? That is pretty impressive for someone so young. He doesn't look anything special though. I still don't think it is wise to judge a book by it's cover._ Juba snapped back into reality when he heard a scream. He turned in the direction of Usopp to see him falling off the cliff like he did. Usopp was lucky enough to land on his butt.

"You're right. My old man's name is Yasopp," started Usopp, "but how do you know him?" The man in the strawhat simply laughed.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to find a restaurant and get some meat!" screamed the strawhat man. Juba couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, you guy's are a interesting bunch," stated Juba, "my name is Juba Croheart. Just call me Juba."

"My name is Nami," stated the orange haired woman.

"Zoro," stated the man with green hair.

"Oi, I'm Luffy," stated the strawhat man. Juba, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy all walked up into the town and found the restaurant that Juba had already eaten at. Juba then told the story about being shipwrecked and how bad that storm was. As he was telling the story, the kind old man came to deliver their order. It consisted mostly of meat, with some beer for drinks. It still smelled delicious.

"Sounded pretty bad," stated Usopp.

"Yeah, but that is the risk you take when you set out to sea," Juba stated, "after all, you are dealing with a force of nature."

"That is true," replied Nami. Zoro and Luffy were too busy eating to pay attention to the conversation.

"Do those two always like to eat like that?" asked Juba.

"*sigh* I think so. We haven't together for long," replied Nami. Luffy and Usopp were having a conversation about Usopp's father. Father, that word has had no meaning for Juba for a long time. His father was dead to him. Juba started having flashbacks in his head about what happened on that day. He ran from that place in order not to see the horrible event. He ran and ran and stopped when he heard gun fire. He turned around to see the distance place that he called home, and simply started to cry.

"Juba," a voice called Juba back into reality. It was Zoro's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Juba stated, "I was just remembering what happened to my father."

"Oh," Usopp said, "what happened to him?"

"Other than the fact that is dead, there isn't much else to talk about," Juba said casually. All the others had sad looks on their face.

"I am sorry Juba," Nami said kindly. Juba lifted his shoulders and sighed.

"Thanks Nami, but it happened a long time ago. I am pretty much over it." Luffy went back to eating his meat.

"So, Usopp," Nami said as to change the subject, "do you know of anyone who could sell us a decent ship or someone who knows how to sail?"

"Well," stared Usopp, "it's a pretty small village. So, I am sorry to tell you this, but I don't think that we will be able to help you." Juba thought for a moment and remembered that mansion that he saw.

"Well, there is a mansion here," stated Juba, "I was going to go there to see if they had a boat I could use."

"You stay away from there!" demanded Usopp. Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Juba gave him a weird look. Usopp gave them a shocking look. "I just remembered something that I really got to do. Everyone here knows me here, so stay and eat as much as you want." Then Usopp bolted out of the door.

"Well, that was weird," stated Juba. Nami nodded her head in agreement. "So, for what purpose did you guy's set out to sea?"

"I set out to sea to become the world's strongest swordsman," Zoro stated proudly.

"I am simply out to get 100 million berries," stated Nami. This caused Juba's mouth to drop.

"That's quite a goal Nami," stated Juba.

"Not as great as my goal," Luffy said with food in his mouth. Juba turned to Luffy and laughed.

"Sounds like your goal is very important to you Luffy," stated Juba.

"Yep, I am going king of pirates," Luffy stated proudly. Juba was at a loss for words. This was a young man who wanted to be king of the pirates. He had a crew of three, and that's including Luffy. Juba just couldn't understand how he could just come right out and say that in the middle of public. Juba looked into Luffy's eyes and saw the pure determination to do what he wanted to do. Luffy was dead set on becoming the king of the pirates.

"Wow, now that is quite a goal Luffy," stated Juba. Luffy nodded his head in agreement and took another bite of his meat. "Out of all the pirates that I have seen, only you have had pure determination in your eyes. Even though you only have two other crewmates, you are still dead set on sailing to the Grand Line?"

"Yep," Luffy said without hesitation. Juba simply laughed. He had laughed like he had not laughed in years. After he was done, Juba looked at Luffy and smiled.

"You know what, I have been looking someone like you," started Juba. Nami and Zoro had turned their heads to Juba with curious looks on their faces. "I have been looking for a pirate captain that I believe that can help me make my dreams come true. I believe that you are the one, Luffy."

"Oh," stated Luffy, "what is your dream?"

"My dream," started Juba, "my dream is to take the title of 'Grand Tactician' from none other than Edgar Howler." Nami and Zoro froze while Luffy had a confused look on his face.

"Oi, who is this Edgar Howler?" asked Luffy. Nami grew angry and hit Luffy on top of the head.

"You idiot, you haven't heard of the Grand Tactician Edgar Howler?" Nami asked Luffy angrily.

"No, should I have heard of him?" asked Luffy.

"He is the world's current greatest tactician," started Juba, "he hasn't lost a fight to this day. Using his tactics, he has manage to catch many pirates over the years. People said that he could have caught Kuro, the man with a thousand plans, if he wasn't executed three years ago. He is the man that I will surpass for what he did."

"Did he do something horrible?" asked Zoro.

"Yes," started Juba, "he is the man that killed my mother."

________________________________________________________________________

Da da dooonnnnnnnnn, the story continues in chapter three: Evil plan revealed.

Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Evil Plan Revealed**

"He. . .killed your mother?" Nami asked in a state of shock. Juba simply nodded his head slowly. Zoro and Nami were at a loss for words while Luffy look pretty pissed. "I heard that he was for justice. Everything that he does if for justice. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," replied Juba, "but this isn't a quest for revenge. There is a small desire to get revenge inside me, but I won't let it control me. I am following this dream for a reason."

"Oi, you could tell us?" asked Luffy curiously.

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry Luffy, that will be another story for another day," Juba stated as he stood up. "Listen, I am going to get some sleep. Just a least think about me joining your crew. If you say no, then I'll understand. At the very least though, I would appreciate a ride to the next port city." Juba then walked out of the restaurant and headed to the woods. Leaving a weird look on the faces of the three pirates.

******

Luffy kept looking at the door where Juba had walked out.

"So Captain, are you going to let him join?" asked Zoro.

"Nah, he looks weak," Luffy said without hesitation. Luffy then took another bite of his meat.

"Well, he did say that he'd would understand," Nami stated, "but we can give him a ride to the next port, right?"

"Oi, we can, and we will," stated Luffy. Zoro looked like he was in a daze.

_He did look like a push over, but he has a nearly impossible dream,_ Zoro thought, _I wonder if he will prove himself by the time we drop him off._ Zoro then went back to his beer and talked with Luffy and Nami.

******

Juba walked and walked until he reached a cliff. Juba saw a tree near the edge and climbed up and went to sleep when he was concealed in the bushes. Juba dreamed of his family while it was still whole. The most wonderful memory was in a field of flowers where they had a picnic. Just eating and talking about themselves. All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard and Juba's mother fell to the ground. She was bleeding from the head where a bullet had hit her. She was dead. Juba looked around for the shooter, but all he saw was his father holding a gun. The smell of blood and gun smoke entered Juba's nose. Juba frozen with shock as his father lowered the weapon and said,

"Run from it all you want," he stated, "I will always be your father." Juba couldn't deny it, his own father killed his mother.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Juba screamed to the heavens. Then he was back in the tree. Juba looked around and he was still in the tree. _A dream,_ he thought, _it was just a dream._ Juba shook it off and jumped down from the tree. He heard footsteps from behind him. Juba turned around to see Usopp running away.

"So then," a voice stated, "everything will be done how I wanted it to." Juba heard that voice before. He looked around but didn't see anyone. Juba then laid down on the ground and crawled to the edge of the cliff. He saw a weird looking man with a large blue hat and that butler that he had met.

_What the hell?_ Juba asked himself, _what the hell is Klahadore doing here?_ Juba then looked over to see the butt of someone. He took a closer look and saw a strawhat. Juba realized right away, that butt belonged to Luffy.

"Yes sir," stated the weird man, "the men and I are ready when you are." Klahadore nodded and they walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, Juba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Klahadore is up to something," Juba said to himself, "although I don't know what it is yet." He looked down at Luffy. Sadness had overcome him because he could tell that he fell off the cliff. "Damn it, he's dead. He didn't get to fulfill his dream." Also rage filled him. "Klahadore must have had something to do with this. Killing a young man who was perusing his life long dream." Juba then decided to go find Zoro and Nami to tell them the bad news. After five minutes of walking he saw Nami and Zoro with three kids walking towards him.

"Hey Juba," shouted Zoro, "have you seen Luffy anywhere. This caused Juba's smile to fade from his face. Nami, Zoro, and the three kids looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Yeah I have seen him, but it isn't pretty," Juba finally replied.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked with concern in her voice. Juba motioned his hand to follow as he was walking away. Nami, Zoro, and the three kids followed him earnestly. They arrived at the cliff that Juba was at only a little bit ago.

"Luffy is down there," Juba said and pointed to the edge of the cliff. Nami leaned over the side carefully and saw what Juba was talking about.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed. Then Juba, Nami, Zoro, and the three kids went down to the shore where Luffy was.

"There is no way he can still be alive," stated the kid with the bandana on his head. All of a sudden Juba heard something.

"Wait a minute," Zoro stated. Juba listened closely and discovered that it was snoring, and it was coming from Luffy.

"You got to be kidding me," Juba stated, "he's asleep."

"Lazy bum," Zoro said as he took the case of one of his swords, and poked Luffy. Luffy's hand flinched a little. The three kids jumped into the air, and Luffy sat up and yawned loudly.

"Good morning guy's," Luffy greeted everyone casually. Juba couldn't help but sigh.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" asked Juba.

"Hmm," Luffy started, "that's the weird part. I don't even remember falling asleep."

_What? Is he serious?_ Juba asked himself.

"So, we saw Usopp running past us a little while ago," Nami explained to Luffy, "could you tell us why?"

"Well," started Luffy, "it could be that butler guy is planning on killing that rich girl that Usopp likes." Nami, Zoro, Juba, and the three kids all stood in shock. All of them stared at Luffy. "What?"

"This is bad," stated Juba.

"Well no shit Juba," replied Zoro.

"Now is not the time to fight among ourselves," Nami stated.

"We aren't fighting, we are having a creative discussion after I stated the obvious," replied Juba.

"Whatever, we need to get moving and tell the villagers," stated Nami.

"We might want to tell Usopp that Luffy's okay," Juba suggested. Everyone nodded and headed for the village.

"Grrr," Juba said under his breath. Nami was still able to hear it.

"What is wrong Juba?"

"There are three things in this world that I can't stand," Juba stated angrily, "and one of them when a person betrays the trust of others."

"So, backstabbers," replied Zoro. Juba simply nodded his head and continued to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Stop the Plan**

The sun was setting, and it was beautiful. Juba took a few moments to take in the moment and then continued to walk. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and the three kids were right behind him. After some time, Usopp come into the clearing. Juba noticed something in the air as Usopp got closer.

_Blood,_ Juba thought, _I smell blood. It wasn't in the air until. . ._ Juba looked at Usopp who was yelling at Luffy. Juba didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. Juba knew that he wasn't mistaken, he smelled blood and it was coming from Usopp. Juba looked at Usopp who was staring at the three kids who were walking away. Usopp's arm that had the blue and white cloth was also red. _So he got injured there._ Juba, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp went down to the shore to treat Usopp's injured arm. After the treatment, there was a dead silent over the spot.

"Why did you lie to your men?" asked Luffy.

"Because all I do is lie," replied Usopp, "there was no way that anyone was going to believe me. Why should they?"

"Because what you were telling was the honest truth," replied Zoro.

"There are coming," stated Nami, "and they are going to level the village."

"Yeah, but what am I suppose to do?" asked Usopp, "they'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them."

"Yep," Juba stated, "so the only thing to do is stop them ourselves." Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy all turned to Juba. "We will stop them before they get to the village. Thus, the village can continue their everyday lives." Everyone kept staring at him and finally Luffy gave a smile.

"He he he. Juba I was wrong about you," stated Luffy. Juba then turned to Luffy with a confused look on his face. "I thought you were a weakling and a coward but I was wrong. I would like it if you joined my crew." With that, Juba gave a simple smile and replied,

"So Captain, what are your orders?"

"Stop those pirates from destroying the village together," Luffy replied. Everyone nodded then they had a strategy meeting.

******

Merry dead on the floor and Klahadore with his old weapon dirtied with Merry's blood.

"Like I told while you were alive," Klahadore said to the corpse, "I will receive that little brat's fortune." Klahadore walked out of the room, and walked into Kaya's room. He still had his weapon out, a glove with blades on top of the finger tips of the glove. He pointed his weapon to Kaya, tempted to kill her. Klahadore then turned towards the window to see that it is almost dawn. Klahadore walked out of the room with harming Kaya. He kept thinking of how she was going to die; as well as, how he should kill his men after it was all over.

******

A dark gray liquid slipped down the slope from the barrels. Juba knew that this was a crap load of oil to use, but it was going to be worth it.

"So," Juba started, "this oil will provide us with the advantage. They will slip and slide on this oil so much that they won't get to the top." Juba turned to Usopp. "Usopp, you will use your slingshot to shoot them from afar to prevent any of them from getting to the top." Usopp nodded his head. Juba then turned to Luffy and Zoro. "Luffy and Zoro will wait at the top of the hill. In the event that the pirates get up the hill, you guy's will knock them back down to the oil slick." Zoro nodded his head but Luffy looked disappointed. Juba then turned to Nami. "Nami, I want you to keep an eye on the village. If you see Klahadore, come back here and let us know." Nami nodded her head. Juba then turned to the horizon, and smiled.

"Juba, this is a good plan," Usopp stated. Juba was silent staring into the horizon. The sun was coming up. After waiting ten minutes after sunrise, there was nothing.

"Usopp," Juba finally said, "are you sure that they are coming this way?"

"Well, this is where they had their secret meeting, so I am pretty sure that they will come here." Juba gave a sigh and was ready to hit Usopp.

"Then, you and Luffy were discovered. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THEY WOULD STILL COME HERE!" Juba screamed at Usopp. Usopp started to sweat. "Great, that means that they are going to go to the north shore instead."

"OH NO!" screamed Nami.

"What's wrong?" Juba asked.

"IF THOSE PIRATES ARE AT THE NORTH SHORE, THEN THEY HAVE SEEN ARE BOATS! THEY'LL TAKE OUR TREASURE!"

"I'll get there in twenty seconds," Luffy said as he bolted. Juba was amazed at how fast Luffy could ran.

"I'll go check on the mansion," Juba said as he ran in the direction of the mansion. Usopp was already following Luffy. Juba didn't see what happened to Nami or Zoro, but he didn't care at the moment. Juba ran to the mansion, but he stayed out of sight. He saw Klahadore sitting on the steps. Juba decided to try and get closer, and was being quiet. He got to the bushes and waited to see if he was going to make a move. After sometime had passed, Klahadore grabbed a bag and left the grounds. _My guess is that he is going to the north shore._ Juba then went into the grounds of the mansion to see if there was any damage at all. Juba took a look around to see that everything was in order. Except for the body on the floor. Juba took a the body and he was alive.

"Oh," said the man.

"Hey, are you okay?" Juba asked. The man was wearing a black suit, had white puffy hair, was covered in blood, and had curled horns in his hair.

"Do I look okay?" he asked.

"Sorry," Juba replied, "it's a standard question." Juba laughed a little. Juba took a quick look around to see if he could use anything for a bandage.

"It's okay," stated the injured man. Juba looked at him all confused. "It's not a fatal injury if I treat it right away."

"That's why I am looking for something that could be used as a bandage," replied Juba. Juba then saw the drapes that covered the window. He went over to the and tore them down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed the injured man.

"Getting something to use as bandages," replied Juba. Juba then tore the drapes into little strips, started to treat the injured man. After ten minutes, the treatment was done, if you can call this a treatment.

"Thank you," stated the injured man.

"No problem," Juba replied as he held out his hand, "my name is Juba, nice to meet you."

"I'm Merry," stated the injured man. Merry reached out and grabbed Juba's hand and Juba lifted Merry to his feet. As soon as that happened a young woman walk into the room wearing a night gown that was white, a light brown coat, and had long blond hair.

"Merry!" she said as she rushed to Merry, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miss Kaya, this young man bandage me up from my wounds," replied Merry. The girl then turned to Juba and bowed.

"Thank you so much," Kaya thanked Juba.

"No problem," replied Juba, "so you're Kaya."

"Yes I am," replied Kaya.

"So, you're the one that he wants dead," Juba stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Kaya asked nervously.

"Well, you aren't going to like this, but I will tell you." Juba then told of Klahadore's plan to kill her. It took a few moments for it to settle in, but Kaya believed him.

"I see, so Klahadore did this to Merry," Kaya said after a long silence. Juba nodded his head. Kaya looked so depressed. Juba knew that he had to say something.

"Listen Kaya," Juba started, "I want you to stay here and take care of your friend." Both Merry and Kaya looked at Juba with shocking looks on their faces. "Leave this to me. I will get Klahadore, or Kuro, if you want to call him by is real name." Juba turned to the door and started to walk. "Don't go to the north shore. I will teach this bastard what happens when you try to backstab my friends." With that Juba walked out the door with his head up high. He left the mansion grounds and started to head to the north shore to prove that he was a better tactician than Kuro, the man with a thousand plans.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Battle with a Wolf**

Kuro was standing at the top of the hill ready to kill everybody that was here that had interfered with his plans. Usopp was lying on the ground near him, there was three bladed swordsman in front of him, and there was the kid he thought that died from falling off the cliff standing in front of Jango, his hypnotist friend. Thinking of the best way to fight was easy if he was to use the pussy foot maneuver of his. This technique made him move at high speeds to make him look like he disappeared.

"An interesting trick that kid has," Kuro said to himself. Kuro then looked over at Usopp who was slowly coming to his feet.

"KURO!" Usopp screamed as he pulled back his slingshot to shoot him. Kuro easily avoided the attack and ended up behind him.

"Thank you for reminding me Usopp," Kuro said as he was passing Usopp's side. Then Kuro encaged Usopp's head with his claws. "I owe you for hitting me, so let's get even." Kuro could see that Usopp was worried about this but then saw something else. It was a fist coming at his face. Within a few moments of getting hit in the face by the this fist, Kuro was flying backwards. In the middle of flying backwards, Kuro felt something hit him in the back. This caused Kuro to go flying forward, and landing on the ground face first. Kuro was on the ground for a few moments coming to the reality that he got hit. Not once but twice, and the other hit he didn't see who hit him.

"Seems like a bad day for you," said a familiar voice, "to hit by a stranger that you don't that well while in mid-flight from another punch." Kuro slowly stood up and turned around to see his attacker. It was that man that he met yesterday.

"You. . ." Kuro said angrily.

"I'm glad that you remember me," said the man.

"Juba Croheart," Kuro stated under his breath. Juba just gave a smile and readied his fist for another attack.

******

Juba looked directly in the eyes of Kuro. Juba simply smiled at the opportunity that was before him.

_Kuro, the man with a thousand plans. One of the major pirates that Edgar Howler couldn't catch. If I can beat him, I'll be one step closer to beating Edgar Howler._ Juba walked forward and finally shouted, "OI! LUFFY! I'M GOING TO BEAT THIS GUY UP! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!" Juba then cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"HAHAHAHA! Do you really think that you can beat me you little brat?" Kuro asked angrily.

"Oh, I don't think I can," Juba stated, "I know I can." Kuro grew angry and disappeared before Juba's eyes. _Ah, your little trick._ Juba then closed his eyes and used his hearing to find Kuro. Juba heard him going around him to attack him from behind him. Juba then delivered and powerful kick directly behind him and hit Kuro right in the stomach. Kuro stepped back and grunted from the pain. Juba then turned around to look at him straight in the eyes.

"How did you do that?" asked Kuro.

"Simple, your footsteps are loud," Juba said smugly, "if I can't see you, I can use my other senses to hear you." Kuro looked so confused.

"What are you talking about? A human's sense can't be that good," Kuro stated.

"You are right, but I am different," stated Juba.

"Oh really," Kuro said before he disappeared again, "Just how are you different from other humans?" Juba could hear him doing the same thing again.

"*sigh* A good tactician shouldn't do the same tactic when he knows it isn't going to work," Juba stated. Kuro then took a swing at Juba, but he missed. Kuro missed because Juba was no longer there. Kuro kept looking around but he couldn't find Juba anyway.

"Where are you?!" Kuro screamed.

"Right here." Kuro turned around fast enough to see Juba punch him in the face. Kuro stumbled backwards.

"How did you do that?" Kuro asked. Then Kuro see how Juba did that. Juba wasn't there anymore but in his place was a creature that looked like a timber wolf. It was a timber wolf that was wearing Juba's attire. Then the wolf charged at Kuro and then it transformed into Juba and Kuro was sent flying again by a punch from Juba. Kuro got back to his feet and stared at Juba.

"So, figured it out yet?" Juba asked. Kuro nodded.

"You've eaten a devil fruit, haven't you?"

"Yep, I ate the wolf wolf fruit."

"I see," Kuro stated, "so that is how you were able to avoid my attacks." Juba had the high ground in this situation. The ability to hear where he was going, a way to avoid Kuro's attacks, and he was up on the highest part of the slope with Kuro only ten feet away. Juba took a quick look down the slope to that Zoro had killed a fat cat looking man, while Luffy was standing on a guy who was wearing a blue long coat. With those battles over, Juba could focus on his fight.

"Looks like your plan is a failure," Juba stated, "all of you best men are down. And you still have three people to go through. You don't have a chance of winning, so why not just give up and leave?"

"You idiotic bastard," Kuro replied, "I haven't lost anything. I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh really?" asked Juba, "well, so do I." Juba then transformed again only this time it wasn't a timber wolf. Juba now looked like a half-man half-wolf creature still wearing Juba's cloths. The sight of this looked nothing less than a creature from hell.

"I see," Kuro stated, "not bad of a trick, but I still have a trick of my own." Kuro then looked down at the ground and then started to sway back and forth. Juba took this opportunity to attack him. Juba transformed into a wolf to get the full advantage of his speed, then quickly transformed back into his man beast form and landed a hit. Juba's wolf claws went into Kuro's chest and Kuro fell to the ground. Juba then transformed back into a human.

"When fighting a tactician, never tell them about any tricks you have and then lower your guard like that," Juba stated proudly. Juba then turned his head towards the pirates that came here to destroy this place and shouted, "I AM THE MAN WHO BEAT KURO! THE MAN WITH A THOUSAND PLANS WAS BEATEN BY JUBA CROHEART!" Juba screamed as he picked up Kuro and threw him to his crewmates. Kuro landed with a great big thud and was still unconscious. Kuro's pirate crew panicked and picked up Kuro and ran to the ship and set sailed away. "DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Once the pirates sailed away Luffy, Nami who had a injured shoulder, Usopp who was injured everywhere, and Zoro who had few slash marks on his chest all stared at Juba.

"Did you see what he just did?" Nami asked with shock in her voice.

"Yeah," Zoro replied, "he beat him without taking a single hit."

"Juba," Usopp stated with amazement in his voice, "that was incredible."

"Thank you Usopp," replied Juba. Juba then turned and walked to Luffy and stopped right in front of him. Juba smiled and lifted up his hand for a high five. Luffy smiled and gave him a high five.

"I'm glad that you are in my crew," Luffy stated. Juba started to laugh and Luffy laughed along with him. Nami and Zoro joined in on the laughing, while Usopp was left being confused.

"So, how did you win so easily?" asked Nami.

"It's simple," started Juba, "when fighting a wolf, you shouldn't drop your guard for a second. Now then, who wants to go get some food?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Luffy screamed.

"I think that Luffy wants meat," Juba stated.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Usopp. Luffy started to laugh and Juba, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp joined him.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Journey Begins Together**

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Juba were in the restaurant eating to replenish their energy. Nami's and Zoro's injuries were healed up and Luffy wasn't trapped. Kaya was recovering from her illness better than ever, Merry was recovering nicely as well, and Usopp was no where to be seen. Juba was eating some fish and Luffy was eating anything that he could. Juba couldn't help but laugh a little. After some time, Nami finally broke the silence.

"You know we should get going."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Luffy with a fish bone in his mouth. Zoro had just finished drinking his beer, and he slammed it on the table.

"Well, I am ready to go," Juba stated. Everyone nodded their heads, and then Kaya walked into the restaurant.

"Hello Kaya," Nami greeted Kaya, "are you sure that it is okay for you to be walking around?"

"Yes," Kaya replied, "my illness was due to the horrible shock of losing both of parents in the same year." These words caused Juba to freeze up a little.

_Parents, _Juba thought, _she has lost both of her parents? Poor girl. Anyone would in a depression after that._

"OI JUBA!" A voice shook Juba back into reality. It was Luffy's voice. "Kaya's has a present for us. Get up already." Juba nodded his head and stood up and followed his new friends. While walking Juba's mind was wondering.

_So, I was right,_ Juba thought, _Luffy was completely different from anyone that I had known. Luffy was acting more like a knight than a pirate. Still though, with this I am one more step closer to reaching my goal of beating that bastard._ When Juba opened his eyes, he wasn't following Luffy and the others anymore. Juba was now surrounded by wolves in a grass field that wasn't on the island. Then a white wolf came forward very slowly. Juba recognized him immediately.

"So, it begins," stated the white wolf. Juba nodded his head slowly. The white wolf smiled and said:

"JUBA!" Luffy's voice shook Juba back into reality just in time for him to see that he almost walked into the ocean.

"WHOA!" Juba said as he jumped back. Juba then looked at Luffy and the others and nodded his head. "Thanks, sorry I was thinking about something."

"May I ask what you were thinking about?" asked Nami. Juba nodded.

"Let's save that talked until we are on the ocean." Luffy and Nami nodded at the same time. Juba took a look at the ship that was in front of him. It was a medium sized ship with a head of a goat at the front of the ship.

"ARE YOU REALLY GIVING THIS TO US?!" Luffy asked all excited. Kaya and Merry nodded their heads. Merry then started to explain how the ship works to Nami. Juba then hopped on the ship to take a look around and it was a great first ship to have for a pirate crew that was just starting out. All of a sudden Juba heard something. It sounded like Usopp. But he sounded like he was traveling fast. Juba looked at the slope to see Usopp rolling down the hill. Luffy and Zoro stopped Usopp with their feet to his face. Juba did feel a little sorry for Usopp but he seemed okay. Nami, Luffy, and Zoro got on the ship while Usopp and Kaya talked. Juba didn't much attention what they were saying since it wasn't polite to eavesdrop.

"Take care guy's," Usopp yelled at Luffy, "I hope we will meet again someday."

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked, "We are both pirates, and I am setting sail for high sea advent. . ."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro interrupted Usopp, "get on already." Usopp looked really confused.

"We're friends so get on," Luffy said. Usopp was silent for a few moments.

"This is it," he finally said, "I'M REALLY A PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!"

"DON'T BE STUPID USOPP, I'M THE CAPTAIN!" Luffy yelled at him. Then everyone started to laugh. Usopp then tossed his stuff up on the ship, and got on the ship. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Juba then set the sails and started to sail away while waving goodbye to Kaya and Merry. When they were no longer in sight, Juba went up to crow's nest to see how great view was. The only land that was visible was the one that they just left.

"Hey Juba!" Nami's voice came from below, "come and join us." It didn't take long for Juba to get down from the crow's nest. They were celebrating for new crewmates and a new ship. Juba couldn't help himself but join in the fun.

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted. They partied all day long. It was getting close to sundown.

"So," Juba said after a long silence, "I volunteer to keep watch tonight." Everyone was surprised to hear that from him.

"Well before you do that," stated Nami, "could you tell us what you were thinking about?" Juba nodded then sat down on the deck.

"Well, I was thinking about a friend who helped me out before." Everyone was completely silent. "He helped me when I was on the verge of dying. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here."

"What was is name?" asked Usopp.

"I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone his name," replied Juba, "I hope you guys will understand." Everyone was silent again. Juba then continued, "I made him a promise, other than that one. This promise that I made was to beat Edgar Howler. He too lost something because of him."

"What was it?" Luffy asked earnestly.

"Sorry Luffy," replied Juba, "that is something that I also promised that I wouldn't reveal. I know that this sounds fishy, but it is the truth." Juba then lowered his head. "Please, just trust me." Luffy then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I understand." Juba raised his head and then smiled.

"Thanks, Captain." Luffy smiled back and laughed a little. "Well then, I still will keep watch tonight." Juba then went up to the crows nest again.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Everyone else shouted to Juba.

"YOU TOO!" Juba replied back. Juba then looked at the stars that were emerging from the darkness of space. Juba was looking around and he saw something on the ocean. Juba took out his telescope to see his friend walking towards the ship. After some time, his friend, the white wolf, reached the ship and sat next to Juba.

"So, you finally found a crew," said the white wolf.

"Yep," Juba replied, "you know you didn't have to come out here. What about the island?"

"It'll be fine for a little bit," replied the white wolf, "I came here to say congratulations to you."

"You could just sent it through our minds like before."

"I know, but this was more fun." Juba and the white wolf laughed a little. "You finally laughed. You didn't do that while you were staying with us."

"I know," replied Juba, "Luffy and his friends taught me to laugh again." The white wolf smiled and got up.

"I should get going," the white wolf finally said after a long silence. Juba nodded his head and the white wolf jumped off the ship and disappeared into the water without a sound. Juba looked up into the sky again with great hope that Luffy can help him make his dream a reality.

"What am I thinking," Juba said to himself, "of course he can."


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Tip for Cook**

It has been awhile since Juba and his new friends left Usopp's village. Juba was up in the crows nest as the look out, Usopp was tinkering with something, Zoro was taking a nap like he always does, Nami was looking at a map, and Luffy went somewhere below deck. After awhile, Luffy came up carrying some cannon balls. He set them down near the cannon that was on deck.

"Hey Luffy," Juba shouted, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I figure since we have a cannon that we should practice with it," Luffy replied.

"Oh, well, there isn't anything I can see from up here as good target practice."

"Well, just a little south of here," Nami interjected into the conversation, "there is a reef that would make great target practice."

"ALL RIGHT THEN LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted. Juba looked in the direction of south to see when the reef would be in sight. After an hour or two, the reef finally come into view.

"THERE IT IS!" Juba shouted down below. Luffy looked so excited but everyone else was mellow about it. Juba simply smiled and looked towards the reef. When they got there, Luffy didn't waste any time firing his first shot at the reef. However, Luffy missed completely. The shot caused Zoro to wake up from his sleep.

"Hey, what are you guy's doing down there?" Zoro asked as soon as he was awake.

"We are practicing with the cannon," Luffy replied, "but it's not going well." Juba jumped down from the crows nest and walked into the cabin. He sat down and remembered something.

_Today is the day. It happened on this day. The day that she was murdered._

"OI JUBA!" Luffy screamed in Juba's ear. Juba then jumped in the air and landed on his butt on the floor.

"What is it Luffy?" Juba asked.

"We were calling you for awhile," replied Nami.

"Sorry guys, I must have been really zoned out," Juba stated.

"Yeah you really were zoned out," Usopp replied while sighing. Juba simply laughed and got to his feet. Everyone then sat down at the table.

"Now all we need is one more position before we make our way to the Grand Line," said Luffy and breaking the silence.

"Your right," Nami agreed with Luffy, "the kitchen on the ship is really nice."

"No pirate ship should be without one," Luffy stated, "a musician."

"IDIOT!" everyone shouted at once.

"Just when I thought you were going to say something smart," said Usopp.

"Yeah seriously Luffy," Nami stated angrily. All of a sudden a loud crash came from outside.

"COME OUT YOU PIRATE SCUM!" shouted a unknown voice. Juba then stood up.

"Let me talk to him," stated Juba, "as the ship's tactician, I should handle all negations." Juba then stepped outside to see a man with tanish skin, a sea tattoo on his left cheek, and wielding a sword. "How can I help you?"

"You can help me," the man started to say and then charged at Juba, "BY DYING!" The man easily cut the wooden rail, but missed Juba. "I've lost track of the pirate heads we've taken over the years. Now you guys think that YOU CAN KILL MY PARTNER!?" The man was slashing wildly and wrecking the ship. Juba had enough of this.

"You know, a simple talk," Juba said as he grabbed his arm holding the sword, "could've solved this problem instead of your rampage." Juba then threw the man against the door to the lower deck. The man's sword flew into the sky and was going to land on him. Juba quickly jumped in the air and grabbed the sword's handle, and landed next to the man and pointed the sword at the man.

"Ugh!" the man gasped.

"So, let's try this again," Juba said calmly, "what are you talking about? Something about your partner."

"Johnny?" Zoro's voice came from above, "is that really you?"

"Who dares say my name like they know me or something?" said the man as he looked up. The look on the man's face caused Juba to point the sword somewhere else than at the man. "Big Bro Zoro," the man stated in shock, "is that you?"

"Johnny, it is you," replied Zoro, "where's Yosaku?"

"Zoro, do you know this guy?" asked Juba.

"Yeah, he is a old friend."

"Oh that's right. Big Bro, you have to help us," Johnny said and ran to the side of the ship. Juba noticed something metal on the rail. It was a claw, the type of claw one would use to board any ship. Juba looked over the side to see another man with white skin, with a long green coat, yellow shorts, and a black shirt.

"Bring him on the ship," Juba stated, "I'll take a look at him." Johnny started to cry and leaped at Juba to hug him.

"THANK YOU!" Johnny screamed.

"It's nothing but can you get off me." Zoro and Johnny carefully brought Yosaku up to the Going Merry. They put Yosaku on the deck and Juba took a look at him.

"Is he going to live?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Hey Nami," Juba called out. Nami came down to the deck and was looking at Yosaku, "is this what I think it is?" Nami examined Yosaku and nodded her head.

"Luffy, Usopp, we should have limes in storage. Go and get them." Usopp and Luffy looked confused. "DO IT NOW!" Luffy and Usopp went running towards the storage. After a little while, they came out with a barrel of limes. Nami told them what to do, and Luffy and Usopp followed her instructions.

"Scurvy," Juba said after a long silence.

"What?" asked Johnny.

"That is what he has," replied Juba, "if it's not too late, he should be fine. Pretty much, all you have to do is make sure he gets more fruits and vegetables."

"Oh is that all?" asked Johnny.

"Well," Nami started, "he is going to need rest as well."

"You amazing Nami," stated Luffy, "you're like a doctor."

"YOU IDIOTS EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SCURVY!" Nami screamed at Luffy. Juba just laughed and Yosaku came to. Johnny and Yosaku started dancing.

"HIP HIP HURAY! HIP HIP HURAY!" They were screaming with joy.

"YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY!" Nami screamed at them. Johnny and Yosaku then stopped dancing and turned towards the group.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," they said at the same time.

"I'm Johnny," said Johnny proudly.

"I am Yosaku," Yosaku stated.

"Together we are the best pirate hunting team in the world," they both stated. Zoro smiled and walked towards his friends, but then Yosaku fainted. Johnny and Zoro rushed to his side. Juba couldn't help but sigh a little. Juba then walked over to Yosaku and picked him up and carried him to a bed where he could rest. Everyone was in the kitchen, and as Juba walked into the room he heard Luffy say,

"A cook. We need ourselves a cook." Juba nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree too," replied Usopp, "that way we will have yummy food all the time." Johnny then stepped forward.

"Well I know where you can find the best cooks around, and the food is going to blow your mind."

"Great Johnny," Luffy stated with excitement, "tell us where."

"I have to warn you," started Johnny, "this place is near the Grand Line. Plus, I heard rumors of a certain man that you are looking for Zoro." This caused Zoro to tremble with excitement.

"So, which way?" asked Juba.

"Set a course," Johnny stated, "north, north-east." Everyone looked really excited as Nami ran to the helm to steer the ship in the right direction. Juba stared into space again remembering what day it was. Then he stood up and walked outside. Everyone looked concerned and Juba went up to the crows nest. Soon after Luffy went up there as well.

"Oi Juba, is something wrong?" Luffy asked with concern in his voice.

"Well Luffy," Juba started, "it's just I hate this day."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked curiously, "we are on our way to find a . . ."

"No," Juba interrupted Luffy, "it's not that. It's just this day always brings back bad memories." Luffy looked confused. "Luffy, today is the day my mom was killed." Luffy was silent for a moment and then went back down below. Luffy walked to his seat, the head of the goat, and everyone was confused.

"Luffy, what is wrong?" Nami asked with concern. Luffy was silent and looked off in the distance.

"Just leave Juba alone for now," Luffy finally replied. Nami stayed by Luffy's side and stared into the distance with him. Juba stared into the sky and saw a cloud that looked like his white wolf friend. Juba started to cry, and whispered mom under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**The Restaurant of Battle**

Nami and Luffy were still out there staring out into space. Zoro was able to see that through the window of the wheelhouse. He couldn't see Juba though.

"Johnny," Zoro finally said, "I am going to check on them. It has been a few hours and they have been like that for almost the entire time." Johnny nodded his head and Zoro walked outside. Zoro then approached Nami and Luffy.

"Hey Zoro," Nami greeted Zoro with a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked. Luffy was silent, but Nami explained to Zoro why they were like this. Luffy had told Nami what Juba told him.

"So, we are doing our best to leave him alone for now." Zoro was silent for a moment and then walked to the crows nest.

"HEY JUBA!" he shouted. Then he heard Juba waking up and flailing about.

"What is it Zoro?" Juba asked.

"Aren't you keeping a look out for that restaurant?" Juba then looked completely shocked.

"AAAAHHHHH! YOU'RE RIGHT SORRY!" Juba shouted back as he took out a telescope.

"That'll give him something to do other than mope around," Zoro stated as he walked away. After an hour or two more, Juba spotted something ahead of them.

"HEY THERE IS A SHIP IN FRONT OF US!" Juba shouted. Everyone except Yosaku went to the front of the ship to see what it was. Johnny smiled.

"That's it." Everyone looked at Johnny and then looked at the ship. "The sea restaurant, Baratie!" Everyone was extremely happy to see it. But Juba saw something else that wasn't so great. A marine ship came up to the side of the ship. Juba didn't even get a chance to warn everyone else about it. Soon after it appeared, a man stepped forward. Juba knew who it was right away; the pink hair, the scar on his right cheek, the iron strap on his right hand. It was Lt. Ironfist Fullbody.

"Who is the captain?" Fullbody demanded from the crew, "identify yourself!" Luffy then stepped forward along with Usopp.

"My name is Luffy."

"My name is Usopp." Juba slapped himself on the forehead.

"Usopp, your not the captain!" Juba shouted. This caused Fullbody to look up to the crows nest.

"Oh whatever," Fullbody said not caring. Then looked at Johnny and Yosaku, who came out to see what all the commotion was. "Aren't you two the bounty hunters that only go after the small fry?" Juba could tell that Johnny and Yosaku were pissed. Juba then noticed a beautiful woman next to Fullbody.

_I see, he his here to have a meal._ Juba then noticed a cannon moved on the Marine ship.

"THERE ARE GOING TO FIRE AT US!" Usopp screamed.

"Oh no they're not," Luffy stated and then sat down on the rail. The cannon fired and Luffy stretched his arms out to grab the ship.

"HIS ARMS STRETCHED!" Juba stated in a stated of shock.

"Oh that's right," Zoro stated, "you haven't seen Luffy's power."

"Gum Gum Slingshot!" Luffy shouted as the cannon ball him and he stretched out like a slingshot. However, one of his hands slipped and the cannonball was redirected at the restaurant. Sure enough, the slingshot went forward and hit the restaurant.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Juba. Juba then went down to check on Luffy. Luffy was just as shocked as everyone else. Soon after the cannonball hit the restaurant, cooks from the restaurant looking very pissed.

"Okay, who did this to our restaurant?" asked one of the cooks. Before Juba could step forward and explain the situation, Luffy got up and said;

"I was." Juba couldn't help but let out a sigh. The cooks then dragged Luffy off to the restaurant.

"What now?" asked Usopp.

"I'll go," said Juba, "I should explain the full story." Everyone nodded and Juba went to the restaurant. He opened the door to see a bunch of people sitting at tables. They all were eating and talking. Juba ignored this and headed for the stairs. Once he was on the upper level, he looked for Luffy. Juba found him talking to the head chief.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked the chief. Juba looked at him and he had one peg leg, a long blond mustache, and a really tall chief's hat to complete his outfit.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation," Juba started, "but there is a bit of a mix up. You see. . ."

"Juba!" Luffy interrupted Juba. Juba looked confused. "Go back to the ship."

"But Luffy. . ."

"That's an order!" Juba stood there for a moment or two. Then he went back to the ship. When he got there; Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were waiting for him.

"So what happened?" asked Zoro.

"Luffy didn't even let me explain the situation," replied Juba, "he plans to take the plan for this."

"That doesn't make any sense," complained Nami, "it wasn't his fault."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed with Nami, "it was the Fullbody guy." Juba nodded his head, but soon they heard a commotion from the restaurant.

"Don't worry," Juba stated, "I'll watch the ship. If you guy's want to check out that commotion go ahead." Zoro, Nami, and Usopp nodded their heads and headed into the restaurant. Juba then went into the cabin to get a snack. Johnny and Yosaku followed.

"So, what do you think all that commotion was?" asked Johnny. Juba made a quick sandwich and started to eat it.

"I don't know," Juba stated, "but what ever it is they can easily handle it." Juba continued eating his sandwich and Johnny and Yosaku were shocked at this.

"Dude, you are at a famous restaurant and you are making a simple sandwich?!" Yosaku asked angrily.

"Well, I am not hungry enough for a meal," explained Juba, "but I am hungry enough for a sandwich." Juba then continued to eat his sandwich leaving Johnny and Yosaku confused. After finishing his sandwich Juba stood up and went outside.

"So what are you going to do now?" Johnny asked Juba.

"Now I am going up to the crows nest and take a nap," Juba stated as he climbed up the pole and into the crows nest and started his nap. Johnny and Yosaku were yelling at him, but Juba ignored them. Juba dreamed of nothing this time, but at the same time he was awake in this world.

"You should let it go," said a familiar voice. Juba turned around to see his white wolf friend.

"I figured it was you," Juba stated.

"You sound like you aren't happy to see me," the white wolf replied.

"Well, you know what day it is," Juba continued, "the day of my mothers execution." The white wolf simply sighed.

"Yes I know," replied the white wolf, "but you shouldn't be sad on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Juba. The phrase I used long ago when you first were brought to my island." Juba paused for a moment.

" 'Every living creature has the power to decide how they feel. If they chose to be happy, they will be happy. If they chose to be sad, then they will be sad.' How can I forget those words."

"Then," started the white wolf, "isn't it time for you to decide to be happy?" With that the white wolf disappeared. Juba was left there to decide for himself what was right. A decision that he had to make for this day.

_Should I chose to be sad, or should I chose to be happy._


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Ride Along**

Four days have passed since they have come to this restaurant, and they are still here. Everyone understood the situation though. Luffy took the blame on the attack of the restaurant, and he has to work here for a whole year.

"Knowing Luffy, he will find some way out of it," Juba said. But Nami remained silent. "Hey Nami."

"Huh," Nami finally replied.

"You okay?" Juba asked. Nami nodded her head. "How about you face me and say that you are fine." Nami turned to face Juba and stared into his eyes.

"I am okay," Nami stated. Juba smiled and nodded his head.

_Your eyes tell me all Nami,_ Juba thought, _I know what you are planning now._ Juba then went inside the cabin. Nami had a confused look on his face. After a few minutes, Juba came out of the cabin.

"What's wrong Juba?" Nami asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong Nami," replied Juba, "I just going to have a word with Chief Zeff." Juba then jumped to the Baratie and landed firmly on the deck. Juba then walked into the restaurant, and looked around.

_I am looking for a chief, _Juba thought, _but it isn't Zeff._ Juba then walked into the kitchen, and found who he was looking for. The chief with short blond hair and a curly eye brow.

"HEY, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE BACK HERE!" a chief shouted at Juba.

"Sorry, but I need to have a word with him," Juba stated and pointed to the man he wanted to talk to. Everyone looked over to the blond man and were shocked.

"Sanji," a cook said with confusing in his voice, "why do you want to talk to him?"

"I have something important to talk to him about," replied Juba, "he doesn't have to talk, but I think he would be interested in it."

"I am not joining that chore boy's crew," Sanji said rudely.

"Don't worry, it isn't about that," replied Juba. Sanji then finished the meal he was cooking and walked to Juba.

"Lead the way," Sanji stated. Juba nodded and lead him outside. "So, what do you want?" Juba took out a piece of paper and handed it to Sanji.

"I want you to give this to Luffy," Juba said calmly. Sanji looked totally confused.

"Why not just give it to him yourself?" asked Sanji.

"I can't," replied Juba, "because I will be gone by the time he should read this letter." Sanji looked even more confused than before. "I can't go into the details now; just promise me that you will give this to him after the Going Merry isn't here anymore." Sanji was even more confused than ever. However, he could see that Juba was completely serious. Sanji then took the piece of paper and put it in his jacket.

"You can trust me," Sanji said after a brief moment of silence.

"I know I can," replied Juba, "I can see it in your eyes." Sanji was confused again, but Juba just laughed a little. Then Juba heard something, it was the sound of something going through water. A ship but this ship was huge. Juba looked in the direction the sound was coming from. A shadow was emerging from the fog.

"What is that?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know," replied Juba, "but I have to get to the ship before this fog lifts." Juba then turned away. "Don't tell anyone about this conversation." Juba then jumped on top of the restaurant and looked at the Going Merry. _I have to jump to the crows nest while this fog is still up. I can't let Nami get away with the ship._ Juba then transformed into his wolf form and got as much space as possible and jumped to the ship. He could see the crows nest approaching to him fast. Juba then saw the top of the crows nest, and transformed back into a human in order to grab it. Juba was able to grab the crows nest but barely making it. Then brought himself into the nest and transformed back into a wolf so that he could be completely covered. It took some time, but Juba was right. Nami pushed Yosaku and Johnny into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Johnny asked as soon as he surfaced. Juba was able to hear the conversation thanks to his wolf hearing.

"Isn't it obvious," Nami stated, "I am a thief that steals from pirates, and my next hit is this ship."

"WHAT?!" screamed Yosaku.

"Even though it was a short time, I still had a good time with Luffy and his friends." Nami was silent for a few moments. "Tell them if it is meant to be I'll see them real soon." Nami then walked away from the back of the ship and started moving the ship. All of a sudden, Juba heard a explosion of sorts. He looked behind him to see what it was, but what it was shocked Juba. The huge ship that appeared at been separated almost like it was cut.

_I can't worry about this now, I have to take cover._ Juba ducked back down into the crows nest and decided to take a nap.

******

"WHAT?!" Usopp screamed.

"Big Sis Nami took the ship and sailed away," explained Yosaku. Sanji then stepped forward.

"I understand now."

"What do you understand Sanji?" asked Luffy. Sanji reached into his jacket and took a piece of paper.

"Your friend wanted me to give this to you after your ship was gone," explained Sanji. Luffy took the piece of paper and began to read it. While he was reading it, Zoro looked around.

"Juba isn't here," Zoro stated. Luffy simply laugh. Everyone was confused but Luffy handed the note to Zoro.

"Read it aloud Zoro." Zoro took the piece of paper and began to read,

" 'Sorry for not telling you guy's about this, but I just figured out recently. Nami is planning on steal the ship, but don't worry. If you are reading this then that means that I am on the ship with her. I will follow her until we meet up. I need you guy's to trust me on this and I will see you soon.

Juba Croheart, your tactician.'"

Zoro and Usopp smiled knowing that Juba was with her.

"He's quite the tactician to figure out her plan," stated Usopp. Luffy nodded and stared at the destroyed ship waiting for the challenge that was coming his way.

******

It had been a few hours, but when Juba woke up, he was still in the crows nest. Juba risked it and took a quick look around. Nami was near the front of Going Merry, and Juba could hear her crying.

"If only they knew why *sob* they would let me *sniff* join them again." Juba was able to hear that she didn't want to leave but she had to.

_No one was forcing her to leave,_ Juba thought, _unless it was some outside interference._

"I just want to be free *sob*," Nami continued, "Bellemere."

_Bellemere? She never mentioned anything like that._ After a half an hour, Nami wiped her tears and went into the cabin. After some a hour or two, Juba looked ahead to see land. Then the cabin door opened up, and Nami walked out. Juba concealed himself again and waited for her to head for a port. It took some time but she finally made port. Juba carefully popped his head out and saw Nami walking away from the ship. Juba took a quick look around to see that it was clear. He took his chance and quietly climbed down the mast. Then, he quickly went to the nearest cover on land, which was a bush. Transformed into his wolf, Juba went into the bush. Luckily, it was also near some woods. Juba took this chance to look in the woods to see if he could make a base. Juba began to look around and found a nice to hide in. It was a nice big tree that he could easily hide in, and it had a branch that connected to another tree. With a safe location determined, Juba went in the direction where he believed he saw a village from the crows nest. It didn't take long for Juba to reach the village. From the safety of the bushes he looked at the village, and it seemed nice. Juba decided to change back into a human and take a look around. Almost immediately, everyone was giving him strange looks.

"Who are you?" asked a voice. Juba turned around to see a middle aged man with scars all over his body, a brown uniform, and a pinwheel in his hat.

"I am just a traveler who is passing by," replied Juba.

"No you aren't," stated the man, "if you were, you would have to go see the big boss." Juba was confused.

"The big boss? You mean to tell me someone has complete control of this island?" The man nodded.

"Follow me," the man stated as he was walking away. Juba simply did what he was told. The man lead him to the sheriff's office.

"So, I take it that you are the law authority here?" asked Juba.

"I use to be," stated the man, "First thing is first though, my name is Genzo."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Juba."

"Well Juba, I don't know why you are here, but you should leave here as soon as possible."

"Why Genzo?"

"Because this island is under the control of Arlong."

_Arlong._ Juba had heard that name before. _So, Nami took me here. What a mess I am in._


	10. Chapter 10

**Arlong's Island**

"Really?" Juba asked confused.

"Yes," replied Genzo, "Arlong rules over this island. He also has control over about twenty other villages." Juba didn't think that Arlong was that strong.

"So, what you are saying is," began Juba, "that if I don't get off this island as soon as possible, that he and his mermen will kill me."

"Correct," Genzo stated without hesitation. Juba sat there for awhile. Then he stood up and walked to the door.

"Sorry but I am not taking your advice," replied Juba. Genzo looked at him with an angry look on his face. "I know that you are worried about me, and I am thankful that you gave me the advice. However, there is a reason I came to this island and I can't leave until it is complete." With those words Juba left the building and headed outside. As soon as he could, he headed into the woods to get good cover. Then transformed into his wolf form and headed north to start exploring. Juba was making sure that he knew this area as well as possible. After awhile, Juba smelled something that he had never smelled before. It was an interesting that smelled good. Juba followed the smell to a house that had long rows of bushes with orange spheres on them. Juba transformed back into a human and went to look at the orange spheres.

"Who are you?" a voice came from the direction of the house. Juba looked at a young woman with light purple hair, tattoos on her shoulder and chest, and the real striking part was that she looked like Nami.

_Might be her sister,_ Juba thought.

"I'll ask you again," the woman stated angrily, "who are you?!" Juba shook it off.

"Sorry about that," Juba apologized, "my name is Juba. I come in peace."

"Oh really," stated the woman, "you come in peace to steal some of my tangerines."

"Tangerines?" Juba stated with confusion in his voice, "what are those?" The woman looked confused. The she reached into the basket filled with some type of fruit. These fruit looked like the orange spheres on the bushes. Then she picked one up, and tossed it to him.

"That is a tangerine," stated the woman. Juba nodded his head and tossed it back. The woman looked pissed.

"I didn't come here to steal these so I won't take any," stated Juba. The woman tossed the tangerine back to him.

"If you haven't tried tangerines before, you really should try it. Don't worry, you aren't stealing it. I am giving it to you as a gift."

"Thanks," Juba said as he took a bite of the tangerine. He looked confused. "Part of it tastes great, but another part tastes horrible." The woman was laughing.

"You must really not have had these before," she stated, "come inside." Juba followed her inside and she was sitting on the table with a knife. "I'll show you how to eat these." She put her hand out and Juba put the tangerine in her hand. Using the knife, she peeled the tangerine and handed it back to Juba. Juba tried another bite of it, and it was unbelievable.

"This is great," he stated, "a whole lot better than the first bite." The woman laughed again.

"Man, I can't believe you haven't had a tangerine before."

"I know," Juba said while eating the tangerine, "but it is true." The woman laughed again.

"By the way, my name is Nojiko," she stated.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Juba," Juba replied. Juba finished the tangerine and looked happy. "I bet Luffy would like this too."

"Who's Luffy?" asked Nojiko.

"He's my pirate captain," Juba stated. Nojiko looked angry at Juba.

"You are a pirate," she stated with anger in her voice.

"I understand how you feel," Juba stated, "but we aren't bad pirates. We don't go around and kill people. Unless they piss us off." Nojiko still looked angry, but a little less.

"I hate pirates," she finally said after a long silence.

"I understand why," Juba explained, "Arlong is a pirate who came along and took over this village. Now you have to pay a outrageous sum of money in order for him not to kill you. Am I right?" Nojiko just nodded her head. "Well, our crew isn't like Arlong."

"All pirates are the same."

"That is not true."

"Juba, just leave at that," she stated with a cold tone. Juba nodded his head and stood up.

"I know that you want me to leave this island right away, but that's not going to happen." Nojiko looked at Juba with confusion in her eyes. "There is something that I have to do." After Juba said that, Nojiko stood up and walked to the door.

"Follow me," she stated with little emotion. Juba was a little confused but listened to her, and followed her. After some time walking, they arrived at a town. However, what Juba saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures. The whole village was turned over. The buildings were upside down.

"I'll take a guess and say that the merman did this," Juba stated. Nojiko nodded her head.

"They are too powerful for humans to oppose," Nojiko stated, "they all have great power and Arlong's the strongest."

"I see," replied Juba. All of a sudden, they heard screaming coming from the shore. _Wait a minute, that sounds like. . ._ With that thought Juba rushed off to see if his guess was right. Sure enough, he saw Usopp being attacked by a little kid. Juba rushed over to them.

"DIE YOU MERMAN BASTARD!" screamed the kid. Juba got there just in time to stop the kid from attacking Usopp.

"You should recognize humans from mermen before you attack them," Juba stated. It didn't take long for Usopp to recognize Juba.

"Juba, is that you?"

"The one and only." Juba then heard another voice coming towards them.

"Where are you long nose bastard." Juba knew who the merman was talking about.

"Usopp, what did you do?" Juba asked angrily.

"Nothing, I did absolutely nothing," Usopp replied, "but fear not, for I Captain Usopp shall vanquish this merman." Before Usopp could get out his slingshot, Nojiko knocked him out cold. "Carry him out of here." Juba nodded and picked up Usopp and the kid, and took off to her house. Juba arrived their before Nojiko did, and went inside. Juba gently set Usopp down on the floor and covered him up with a blanket. The kid was sitting at the table looking very angry and disappointed at the same time. Minutes later, Nojiko entered the house looking very angry. "You should tell your friend to pick his fights more carefully."

"I know," replied Juba, "to pick a fight with the mermen before the rest of our crew gets here is just stupid."

"YOU SHOULDN'T PICK A FIGHT WITH THEM AT ALL!" Nojiko screamed at Juba. Juba's eyes wondered to the kid.

"So, what are you trying to do?" asked Juba, "getting yourself killed at such a young age."

"They. . ." started the kid, "killed my father." Father. Juba's father was dead to him but this kid also lost a father. Juba came back to reality, and Usopp had awoken.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Juba said to Usopp.

"Ow," Usopp stated in pain, "why did she have to knock me out?"

"Because you would've been killed," replied Nojiko. Usopp looked up and saw his attacker, Nojiko.

"Yeah, maybe," Usopp replied. Usopp stood up and sat down next to Nojiko and he handed him a hot cup of tea. Juba then turned his attention to the little kid.

"So are you saying that you have nothing left to live for?" Juba asked the kid, "no family, no friends, no future?"

"My mom is still alive," replied the kid. Juba then stood up and headed for the door. Once their he turned around to face everyone.

"And you are still determine to face the mermen?" The kid stood up without hesitation.

"Yes."

"I see," replied Juba, "tell you what. I'll make you a deal." The kid looked at him weird along with Nojiko and Usopp. "If you can beat me in a fight, then I will let you go. I won't interfere with you trying to get your revenge. Sound fair?" The kid nodded his head and took a fighting position.

"Oi Juba," began Usopp, "what are you thinking?" Juba didn't answer and just stood there waiting for the kid to attack. It didn't take long for the kid to start charging at him. Juba waited for the right moment and took it. The kid jumped into the air and threw a punch at Juba's face. Juba grabbed his arm to stop the attack.

"If you can't beat me," Juba stated, "then you can't beat a merman." The kid looked pissed and started to hit Juba's arm with every ounce of energy that he could. _So, defeat isn't going to teach him anything._ Juba gave a sigh and decided that he had no choice.

"What are you going to do?" Nojiko asked. Juba stared into the kids eyes. The kid stared right back. Juba then transformed into his man beast form while still staring in the kids eyes. The kid now was totally petrified because of what he saw. Even Nojiko and Usopp were in shock.

"Mermen are not going to go easy on anyone," Juba stated to the kid, "not even a little kid like you." Juba let go of the kids arm and watched as the kid hit the floor. Juba could tell that the kid was still scared. "You have something to live for. You can't die for revenge at such a young age." Juba then transformed back into human, and the kid looked less scared then he did before. Juba then kneeled down and spoke in a gentle voice, "Now, go home to your mom. I am sure that she is worried about you." The kid stood up and left the house. Juba then sat back down at the table, but Nojiko was still in shock.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!" Nojiko screamed at Juba. Juba then sat down at the table, but Nojiko couldn't stay put.

"I ate the wolf wolf devil fruit," Juba stated calmly, "so there isn't anything to get so worked up about." Nojiko did calm down a bit; however, she still seemed on edge.

"Okay," she stated somewhat calmly, "what are you two doing here? You seem to know each other." Usopp and Juba nodded their heads at the same time.

"We are here to get Nami back," Usopp stated. Nojiko looked surprised, but not too surprised.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. So, Juba and Usopp took turns telling the story. However, it wasn't that long of a story.

"So that's how it is," Usopp finished the story. Nojiko nodded her head and stood up.

"You should be able to tell us where she is," Juba stated, "after all you are her sister aren't you?" Nojiko turned to Juba and looked shocked; as well as, Usopp.

"How did you figure that out?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Usopp joined in, "I want to know too." Juba took a deep breath and began explaining.

"It's simple; you look like her a little bit, also on the ride over here she mentioned that this was her home town, and you just pretty much gave it away a few moments ago." Nojiko looked convinced as well as Usopp. Nojiko stood up and looked at the picture on the mini table. Juba noticed a older woman in that picture among the three people in that picture. While the other two were kids.

"Yes, we grew up in this house," Nojiko started, "the three of us."

"Nami, your mother, and you. Correct?" Juba asked.

"How are getting all this information?" she asked.

"I am a skilled tactician, Nojiko," Juba stated proudly, "I can figure out many things with the right information that I find." Nojiko started to get angry.

"Well, stop it," she stated with anger in her voice, "there are some things that you shouldn't figure out at all!" Usopp looked shocked that she screamed like that. Nojiko then stormed out of the house, and Usopp ran after her leaving Juba sitting at the table drinking tea.

"So, I wasn't suppose to figure out," Juba said to himself, "the real reason why Nami is saving 100 million berries?" Juba smiled a little and continued drinking the tea that Nojiko gave him.

_____________________________________________________

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**Is it good?**

**Is it bad?**

**Will Luffy get there soon?**

**Of course he will, after all, it is Luffy.**

**Please comment and rate**


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Usopp Dead?**

Juba sat their drinking his tea after Nojiko and Usopp had left the house. Juba could tell that he pissed her off. Juba finished his tea and decided to head into town. After Juba left the house, he heard a loud noise coming from the village. Juba headed to the woods and transformed into a wolf and ran through the forest. He got to the village to hear someone shout,

"FIND THAT BASTARD!" Juba didn't know who said it or who he was talking about.

_I should find this person and fast,_ Juba thought. Juba ran through the woods looking for the person that someone else was looking for. Juba then heard something move. Juba froze so that he didn't attract attention. He saw two mermen walking through the woods. Juba went up into the trees to hide from them.

"I can't believe that we haven't found him yet," stated one merman.

"Yeah," replied the other one, "Arlong is going to be pissed if we don't find that long nose bastard soon."

_Long nose? Usopp!_ Juba shouted in his head. Then the two mermen continued their search elsewhere. Juba had to hurry and find Usopp before the mermen did. Juba searched and searched but couldn't find him anywhere. Juba decided that it would be best to ask the towns folk about this. Juba headed back to the village to ask around. Before he got there, he transformed back into a human so that he wouldn't scare any people that were there. Juba entered the village and saw a gathering of people and decided to go check it out. When Juba got closer, he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you telling me that those mermen have captured Usopp?" Juba knew who it was right away.

"Zoro!" The crowd made a opening for Juba to walk through and sure enough it was Zoro.

"Juba, so you are here," replied Zoro.

"Of course I am. Didn't you get my letter?" asked Juba.

"Yeah, we did." Juba just realized that Zoro was covered in bandages.

"What happened to you?" Juba asked curiously. Zoro then got a shocking look on his face.

"That's right, we don't have much time," Zoro stated.

"What are you talking about?" asked Juba.

"Juba, just follow me." With that said Zoro rushed off towards the forest. Juba decided to follow him. Once they were out of town, Juba transformed into a wolf and caught up to Zoro. "You know that's not fair."

"Then get on," replied Juba, "I can carry you and still run faster." Zoro nodded his head and hopped on Juba's back. In Juba's wolf form, he was bigger than the average wolf, so he could carry one person on his back. After five minutes or so, Juba stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"I hear something," replied Juba. Zoro tried to focus to see if he could hear what Juba was hearing.

"What do you hear?" asked Zoro.

"It sounds like a scream of joy," replied Juba. Zoro and Juba then looked at each other.

"Luffy," they both said at the same time.

"So, he's finally here," stated Juba. But then he heard something else.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"Now I hear something blowing down the trees coming from that direction," replied Juba, "and it's getting louder." Zoro and Juba looked in that direction to see that the trees were moving.

"What could be causing it?" asked Zoro. No sooner after that, a boat was coming at them with Luffy on top. Juba didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and both Juba and Zoro got it by the boat. They were being pushed back by the ship seeing how is that they were stuck on the front of the ship. After a few moments, the ship crashed and shattered to pieces. Both Zoro and Juba were still alive, and didn't suffer major injuries. Juba and Zoro emerged from the wreckage and turned to Luffy.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" they both shouted at Luffy. Then Juba noticed that Yosaku and Sanji were with him. Both Yosaku and Sanji were staring at Juba with petrified looks on their faces.

"What?" Juba asked.

"IT TALKED!" shouted both Sanji and Yosaku.

"Sanji, Yosaku, it's me. Juba." Juba then transformed back into a human so that he could show him. Sanji and Yosaku calmed down and Juba explained to them how he could do that.

"I see," stated Sanji, "so you've eaten the wolf devil fruit." Juba nodded his head.

"By the way Zoro," Luffy stated, "where's Usopp?" Both Juba and Zoro looked shocked. They had almost forgotten about that.

"Luffy," started Juba, "Usopp has been captured by the mermen."

"We have to save him before it's too late," stated Zoro.

"It's too late," stated a voice. Everyone turned towards the direction and it was Johnny.

"What are you talking about?" asked Juba.

"Usopp's dead." Everyone looked shocked and in denial. "Big Sis Nami killed him!"

"That's not possible," stated Juba. Luffy got pissed and ran at Johnny and grabbed his shirt.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" he shouted at Johnny.

"I am telling you that it's true," replied Johnny, "I saw her. . ."

"You don't want to finish that sentence," Juba interrupted Johnny.

"NAMI ISN'T THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WOULD KILL HER FRIENDS!" Luffy continued to shout.

"Do you really believe that?" asked a voice. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to find Nami walking towards them holding her weapon and wearing a black glove on her left hand only.

_Why only her left hand?_ Juba thought.

"You bitch, you killed Big Bro Usopp!" shouted Johnny.

"So," replied Nami, "you want to try and avenge him?" Johnny froze in his tracks.

"That would be pointless," stated Juba. Everyone looked at him as he walked towards Nami. "You didn't kill Usopp." Nami looked confused.

"Why don't you ask Johnny there if that's true?" Nami asked in a cold tone. Juba shook his head.

"You can't fool me," replied Juba, "how else do you think I figured out that you were going to steal the Going Merry before anyone else knew?" Nami looked surprised. "That's right Nami, you were the one who brought me her. I was hiding in the crows nest of that ship."

"You were?" Nami asked confused. Juba nodded his head.

"You might be able to fool the average mind; however, mine isn't an average mind," replied Juba, "your actions showed through your eyes." Nami looked even more shocked than before. "You can tell a lot about a person if you can see through their eyes. I have this ability."

"You're bluffing," Nami stated. Juba smiled back.

"You're right I am," replied Juba.

"Now then, I suggest that you leave this island," Nami stated, "I won't be coming back to your crew." Luffy just stood there for a few moments and then fell to the ground.

"Nap time."

"You can't be serious?" asked Johnny.

"I am," replied Luffy, "I am not leaving this island." Juba looked over at Nami who looked confused and Juba saw her eyes.

_She's happy at the same time mad,_ Juba thought, _and then there's that other emotion I saw._

"FINE!" Nami screamed and ran off, "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Luffy was asleep.

"Now we just wait for him to wake up," stated Juba. Johnny and Yosaku said their farewells and left. Juba sat in the shade of a tree. Sanji and Zoro were arguing about Nami and were about to hit each other. Before they made contact, a man stepped in the middle and took the blows. Juba knew who it was almost immediately.

"Usopp," Juba said happily. After a little while, Luffy awoke and was so happy.

"Usopp, I knew that you were alive."

"Yeah, Johnny said that you were killed by Nami," stated Zoro.

"I am sure that he saw what Nami wanted the mermen to see," stated Usopp.

"So," interrupted Juba, "instead of stabbing you, she stabbed her left hand." Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji all stared at Juba.

"Yeah," replied Usopp, "how did you know?"

"She was wearing a glove on her left hand," started Juba, "she was trying to hide the bandages." Everyone was so shocked that Juba had figured it out.

"Didn't I tell you to stop figure things out!" shouted a familiar voice. Juba and everyone else turned around to see Nojiko.

"Who's this angel?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Nami's sister," replied Usopp. Sanji looked even happier than before.

"Sorry Nojiko," stated Juba, "I am a tactician. So figure things out and coming up. . ."

"Yes, I have heard all that before," Nojiko interrupted Juba, "but what you don't understand is that friend is a very difficult word for Nami."

"So, you are going to tell us her story?" asked Zoro. Luffy then stood up and started walking away.

"Luffy, you don't want to know what happened?" asked Usopp.

"Nope," replied Luffy, "I have already made up my mind about Nami." Luffy then walked away. Soon afterwards, Zoro fell asleep. Leaving Juba, Sanji, and Usopp to hear Nami's story.

"I will tell everything," started Nojiko, "about Nami and her bond with our mother, Bellemere." Juba, Sanji, and Usopp sat down prepared to listen to the story carefully.


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Help Nami**

Nojiko had finished the story; leaving Juba, Usopp, and Sanji speechless.

"I see," stated Juba, "to think of the suffering that she had to suffer."

"Exactly," replied Nojiko, "that's why the word 'friend' is hard for her to understand."

"That's why," started Juba, "we want to help her." Nojiko looked confused.

"But why?" she asked.

"Listen," Juba started, "just go to her. Spend time with your sister." Juba nodded his head. Nojiko, still looking confused, walked away. Juba smiled and sat down in the shade of a tree.

"What now?" asked Usopp.

"Now," started Juba, "we take a short break and go find Luffy." Usopp and Sanji looked confused. Juba just sat there for awhile. Finally, Usopp stood up.

"All right, it's time to go find Luffy." Usopp turned to Sanji. "Sanji, hello."

"Hello there Usopp," Sanji said in a daydream daze.

"What's up with you?" asked Usopp.

"I can't wait to save Nami from all her suffering," replied Sanji.

"Oh, it's clear what you're after, love cook," Usopp stated.

"I just want to help out a friend, is that so wrong?" Sanji asked.

"No," replied Juba. Usopp and Sanji turned to Juba. "Helping a friend is what friends do. Sanji, I need you to do something."

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

"In the up coming battle," started Juba, "I want you to be in the reserves." Sanji looked pissed.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" Sanji shouted.

"I am," replied Juba, "but there is a reason. Let me explain." Sanji was silent for a few moments. Sanji then nodded his head. "Thank you. Now, the reason is that both Luffy and I have eaten a devil fruit. Also we are up against mermen. So, answer this question, if Luffy or I get knocked into the water, what would happen?" Everyone was silent.

"So, you need me to stay hidden.," replied Sanji, "so that the mermen don't know that I exist. Thus, if you or Luffy get knocked into the water, I can go into the water and safe you. Is that about right?" Juba nodded his head. Zoro then stood up and walked onto the path.

"Enough talk," Zoro stated, "if our plan is decided then let's head out." Everyone nodded their heads and headed towards the village. In order to help their friend in need.

******

Nami tried her best to stop the villagers from heading to their doom, but she failed. She dropped to her knees and dropped the dagger that was in her hand. Nami sat their crying hearing the laughter of the merman that ruined her life. Arlong's laughter got louder and louder as she grabbed her shoulder where the tattoo of Arlong's mark was.

"Arlong!" Nami said to herself. She lost herself control and grabbed the dagger and stabbed her shoulder that she was clutching.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG!" Nami continued to scream that as she stabbed herself. Nami went to stab her shoulder again only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm. Nami turned around to see Luffy holding her arm.

"Luffy," Nami said quietly. Luffy took the dagger out of her hand and tossed it to the side. "What do you want? You don't know what's been going on this island for the past eight years."

"You're right," replied Luffy, "I don't."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Nami asked angrily, "I told you to get off this island."

"Yeah, you did," Luffy replied calmly.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Nami screamed at Luffy while throwing sand at Luffy, "GET OUT OF HERE! GO! GO! LEAVE, GET OUT OF HERE! GO! GO! Go!" Nami then broke out in tears. Luffy just stood behind her as if he was waiting for something. "Luffy," Nami said in tears, "help me." After a few moments, Luffy took off his strawhat and put it on top of Nami's head.

"Of course," Luffy replied, "that's what friends do." Luffy walked away from her a little bit and took a deep breath. "HE'S GOING TO PAY!" Luffy screamed to the heavens. Nami looked confused and stared at Luffy.

"Luffy." Then Luffy began to walk towards Zoro, Juba, Sanji, and Usopp. After a few moments of silence, Luffy gave the order.

"Let's go." It didn't take long for them to respond.

"Right," Zoro, Juba, Sanji, and Usopp replied, and started to walk next to Luffy. Arlong had hurt Nami for the last time and these five were going to make him pay.

******

Johnny and Yosaku sat in front of the gate to Arlong Park. In time, the villagers came to deal with Arlong.

"Oi, are you two okay?" asked one of the villagers. Johnny and Yosaku were badly beaten up, but that was of course because of the mermen.

"Move it," stated Genzo, "we have business with the mermen."

"After finding out the truth about Big Sis Nami," started Johnny, "we knew what we had to do; defeat Arlong. So, with that in mind we decided to come here."

"Yeah," continued Yosaku, "but we lost easily." The villagers still looked determine to enter Arlong Park.

"Sorry," Johnny stated, "we can't let you through. You guy's wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"What?" asked Genzo.

"Be patient," stated Yosaku, "we are waiting for those guy's to show up."

" 'Those guy's'," Genzo stated with confusion.

"I bet my life on it," stated Yosaku. After a few moments of silence, Johnny and Yosaku both stood up and shouted at the same time;

"Guys!" The villagers turned around to see; Juba, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp walking towards Arlong Park. Not only looking very pissed, but badass at the same time.

"It' them," Nojiko stated in confusion.

"Why would they come to help us?" Genzo asked.

"If these guy's can't stop this mermen," stated Yosaku, "then there is no hope. Not only for the island, but for the entire East Blue." The villagers all stared at the five that have come to help them.

"Memorize those five faces," stated Johnny, "for they have come to change all of your destinies." When the five got closer,

"Step aside," Luffy said with little emotion in his voice. The villagers did as they were told and stepped aside. Juba walked to the giant stone door.

"Luffy," Juba started, "do you think you can knock loud enough to get the mermen's attention?" Luffy simply nodded his head. Juba then turned to Sanji and nodded his head. Sanji did the same and went inside the crowd of villagers.

"Don't worry Juba," stated Sanji, "I won't let you down." Juba nodded his head and Sanji went to explaining the plan that Juba came up with. After he was done explaining, Luffy hit the stone gate three times and it crumbled.

"What the?" stated a merman sitting in a lawn chair. Luffy raised his head, and with his fist still ready.

"Now, which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked all pissed like. Juba could see that this battle would be fierce and was glad they had a man in the reserves.


	13. Chapter 13

-1**The Battle Starts**

Luffy started to walk forward towards the mermen.

"Arlong," stated the merman sitting in a chair, "that happens to be my name."

"Good," replied Luffy, "you can call me Luffy."

"Luffy," Arlong stated with confusion in his voice, "what are you suppose to be?"

"A pirate." Luffy still looked very serious. He just continued to walk forward towards Arlong. Two mermen got in his way, but he just knocked them out. Luffy finally reached Arlong.

"So, what does a pirate want from me?" asked Arlong. Luffy grabbed in right wrist with his left hand and pulled back for a punch. Sure enough, Luffy punched Arlong in the face and Arlong went tumbling into a stone wall. After the dust cleared, Arlong did look a little angry.

"Who the hell are you?" Steam came out of Luffy's nose.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING MY NAVIGATOR CRY!" he shouted. A hoard of mermen came at Luffy; however, Juba jumped in and beat them all back. Without using his man beast form.

"Hey captain," Juba started, "you shouldn't rush off alone like that."

"Don't worry," replied Luffy, "I can handle this guy's."

"Did I say that I was worried," Juba stated, "I just want to get my fair share of the action."

"Oh." Arlong then started to smile as Zoro and Usopp appeared on the scene.

"I get it now," Arlong stated, "you have been after Nami this whole time. However, she is in my crew. I won't give her up." Juba laughed.

"I am sorry Arlong," Juba stated. Arlong looked confused; as well as, the rest of the mermen who weren't knocked out. "I am sorry if it seemed like we gave you a choice. You see, we ARE taking Nami back." The villagers looked shocked while the mermen looked pissed.

"HAHAHA! You think you puny humans stand a chance against us?" asked a octopus like mermen, "you guy's aren't worth Arlong's time?" Then the octopus grabbed his mouth and made a trumpet noise with it. Soon after words, a huge creature came up from the water. Juba knew what this creature was when he saw it.

"Oh, a sea cow," Juba said calmly. Soon after that, Luffy was starting to get pissed and stuck both of his feet in the ground. Then, he twisted his body around several times.

"What's he planning?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know," replied Juba, "Luffy is hard to predict sometimes." Next, Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed the horns of the sea cow.

"Whatever it is Juba," Zoro said nervously, "I don't want to find out." Zoro ran off somewhere else that was safe. Juba got that feeling too, and followed Zoro.

"GUM GUM PINWHEEL!" Luffy shouted. Then pulled the sea cow out of the water, and took out the remaining mermen, except for four. Then Luffy tossed the sea cow out into the sea. Luffy had done some major damage to the mermen; as well as, to Arlong Park.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Usopp screamed at Luffy, "YOU COULD OF KILLED US WITH THAT ATTACK!"

"Uh oh," Luffy said. Juba confused and just looked at the remain four mermen. One of them was Arlong, but the other three were unknown to him.

_Could be his top officers,_ Juba thought, _it always the toughest ones that survive and cause problems._ Arlong looked really pissed.

"Stay back sir," stated a merman wearing what looked like a karate gi, "if you attack out of rage, you will destroy Arlong Park."

"Yeah," stated the octopus, "let us kill them."

"It would be our pleasure to teach these humans their place, chu," stated a mermen with a long mouth. Luffy tried to pull his feet out of the ground but didn't move. Juba couldn't stop himself from slapping himself on the forehead.

"Juba, what's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"Take a wild guess who's feet are stuck in the ground," Juba stated with anger in his voice.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" shouted Zoro and Usopp at the same time. Usopp grabbed Luffy and started to pull towards the direction of the villagers.

"So," Juba said as he turned to the mermen, "I'll take care of karate fish their." Juba pointed to merman with the karate gi. The merman laughed.

"Do you really think that you can stand up to me, Karibo, master of Merman Karate?" stated Karibo.

"I don't think I can beat you," Juba stated smugly, "I know I can."

"Then, I'll take care of the octopus," stated Zoro.

"Don't think you trick me twice, Zoro," stated the octopus. Soon after which, Luffy went zooming past Juba and Zoro and hit the merman with the long lips. After which, Luffy was right back were he started since his feet were still stuck in the ground.

"You bastard," stated the lip merman, "you must really want me to kill you." Usopp, who was looking worried, ran away and the merman with the lips chased after him.

"Well, this evens the battlefield," stated Juba. Arlong got up and started to walk towards them.

"Let's make this more interesting," Arlong stated with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro. Arlong was near Luffy when he stuck his hand in the ground. With a single pull, and while holding Luffy's arm, Arlong freed Luffy from the ground; however, Luffy still had his feet in a giant piece of stone.

"Those with the power of the devil fruits can't swim," Arlong stated, "but anyone would still sink fast in your situation." Arlong laughed and Luffy tried to punch him, but Arlong bit Luffy's arm instead. Juba saw blood rushing down from Arlong's mouth. Luffy then bit Arlong's arm, and with that Arlong threw Luffy into the ocean.

_The good news is that Sanji can easily sneak in the water from their,_ Juba thought.

"LUFFY!" Zoro screamed.

"Zoro," Juba stated as he grabbed Zoro's arm, "if we jumped into the water now, that is exactly what they would want. So, we defeat these guy's first then save Luffy." Zoro nodded his head. Juba and Zoro turned to the merman and charged. Juba threw one attack after the other, but Karibo was able to dodge them. Karibo was doing the same, and Juba was dodging them.

"Ugh!" a grunt came from Zoro. Juba turned to see what was wrong, and Karibo landed a powerful hit on Juba. Juba went flying into a stone wall, and went right through the wall. Juba hit the ground and the people were shocked.

"BIG BRO JUBA!" shouted Johnny and Yosaku. Juba stood up and wiped the blood from his forehead. Juba then looked into the crowd to see that Sanji was gone. With a smile on his face, Juba walked back into the park. When he emerged, Karibo didn't look too shocked.

"I didn't know that anyone from the East Blue could stand up again after taking a punch from me," Karibo stated.

"Well, you've met one," replied Juba, "and the same one is going to beat you!" Juba then rushed at Karibo and waited for his chance and took it. Karibo tried another punch, but he missed. Juba transformed into his wolf form, and went underneath Karibo. Then transformed into his man beast form. "X CLAW!" Juba slashed Karibo's back, and it left a huge, bloody X on Karibo's back.

"What the hell?" Karibo asked angrily.

"I've eaten a devil fruit too," Juba stated, "I ate the wolf wolf devil fruit." Karibo just looked pissed instead of shocked.

"I don't care," stated Karibo, "you don't stand a chance against me." Karibo charged Juba and started to unleash a furry of attacks. Juba dodged them all by moving around and shifting with his three forms. Juba was back in his man beast form, Karibo looked exhausted. Juba took his chance to strike. Juba charged at him, and then jumped a little into the air and started to spin vertically pretty fast.

"WOLF WHEEL!" Juba shouted. It hit dead on at Karibo. Juba hit him with his hand claws, and then his feet claws, and it continued for a period of three seconds. Juba then stopped his attack, and Karibo fell to the ground all bloody and didn't raise again. Juba then turned to Zoro to see that his fight was also done. However, Zoro looked like he was in pain.

"Now, to save Luffy," stated Zoro with exhaustion in his voice. Juba sighed.

"You are wounded badly. You need to rest."

"Then who is going to save him?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Did you forget my plan already?" asked Juba. Zoro smiled.

"Nope," Zoro stated. Juba turned to Arlong.

"That doesn't matter to you though," Juba stated smugly, "Zoro get some sleep. I got this one too." Juba stood ready and Zoro didn't move.

"Do you really think that you can beat me?" Arlong asked rather calmly.

"I believe you already know what I am going to say," replied Juba. Arlong held out his hand and Juba saw water there. "Are you going to splash me?"

"Exactly," Arlong replied and threw the water at Juba. Juba felt the blow immediately. Juba was down on the ground gasping for air.

_What the crap,_ Juba thought,_ he just threw a small handful of water and it was enough to knock the wind out of me._ Arlong didn't waste anytime to follow up on his attack. He hit Juba a uppercut knocking him into the air. Then, Arlong jumped into the air and hit Juba again in the chest to send him flying back down. Arlong landed near him looking very pissed.

"Now do you see that power of the mermen?" Arlong asked. Juba regained his breath and stared into his eyes.

"Yeah. You guy's are pretty weak." Arlong looking very pissed was about to strike when a water sprout appeared on land. Soon after woods Juba heard a voice;

"I'M BACK!" Juba and Zoro recognized it right away.

"Now Arlong," Juba stated, "you are going to see the power of our captain." Juba smiled at Arlong knowing that this fight was soon going to be over. With them as the victor.


	14. Chapter 14

-1**The End of Arlong**

Luffy had emerged from the crowd of people covered in water. Arlong looked extremely shocked at this.

"How the hell did you escape?" Arlong asked angrily. Juba smiled.

"Simple," Juba started, "when you fight anyone, it's always good to keeps someone on the sides. Thus, the enemy doesn't know about their fullest number." Arlong didn't look too impressed. Arlong then kicked Juba as hard as he could towards the crowd of people. Juba landed with a great big thud and nearly lost conscience. Using every bit of his energy not to loose it, Juba tried to stand up; however, Juba had taken more damage than he thought.

"You shouldn't try and stand," stated a villager with a white coat on. Juba could tell that he was a doctor.

"I have to go and see how Usopp is doing," Juba replied.

"I'M FINE!" a shout came from behind them. Juba turned around while sitting on the ground to see Usopp running towards them looking pretty beat up.

"Well, I am glad to see that you made it out okay," replied Juba. With those words Juba stood up proudly, and began to watch the fight between Luffy and Arlong. Juba started to walk away from the scene.

"Where are you going?" Sanji asked Juba.

"Nami is hurt," replied Juba, "I should go heal her wounds." Juba was ignoring the sound of the battle behind him, and the pain of his body. However, it was clearly showing that we has in bad shape.

"Are you crazy?" stated the doctor, "you've taken a direct it from Karibo. Normally, a person wouldn't be standing after a hit like that. If that was enough, you just got pummeled by Arlong, and then hurled back to the ground with brutality."

"I know," replied Juba, "but I am still worried about her." The rest of the villagers were paying attention to the battle. Juba didn't see what was going on. However, he could tell that both Arlong and Luffy were trading deadly blows to each other.

"Then stop worrying about me," a voice came from in front of Juba. Juba took a good look and it was Nami. With a bandage wrapped around her shoulder, and Luffy's strawhat on his head.

"Well," Juba stated, "at least we know that you can take care of yourself." However, after saying that Juba fell to his knee's. Soon after that, Juba fell to his face. All the voices were muffled. Nami and Sanji rushed to Juba trying to say something; however, Juba couldn't hear it. The sounds of had faded from his ears as well. Juba couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all except for a familiar voice.

"You're weak," it told him, "just like always." Juba couldn't see this person, but he could still only hear the voice. He still saw Nami and Sanji trying to shake him back to reality, but the voice was the only thing he could hear.

"Do you think you can surpass me little brother?" Juba smiled and laughed a little.

"Nice try, but I know it's you," replied Juba. Nami and Sanji looked confused and still trying to tell him to hang on. Juba was loosing it. His conciseness was slowly slipping away, but he had to stay awake. He knew that if did that, he knew that meant that he was alive. Juba could still hear the voice taunting him, but Juba cast the voice aside. Ignoring the voice completely and looked at his friends. Their voices were slowly coming back to him.

"Come on Juba," Sanji stated, "you can't die here."

"I am not dieing here," Juba replied. Nami and Sanji smiled. Juba slowly sat up and stared at Arlong Park. Juba saw Luffy use his legs to send Arlong flying into the ground and was shouting,

"SPEAR!" Juba smiled and continued to watch. All of a sudden, Arlong's eyes were different. They looked like the eyes of a killer.

"I don't like this," Juba stated. Nami looked confused.

"I have never seen Arlong like this ever." Arlong grabbed Luffy's hair and twirled him around and tossed him at the large building. Then, Arlong charged at Luffy, punched through the wall, but he missed Luffy. Then, Arlong brought out a huge saw bladed from the wall.

"Oh crap," Juba stated, "that is a large saw blade."

"LOOK AT THE HUGE TEETH!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted at the same time. Arlong charged at Luffy and Luffy dodged his attacks. Soon they were at the top of Arlong Park. Nami stared at the room. Juba then stared into her eyes again. What he saw made him a little jumpy.

_Best to talk to her in private._ Nothing was happening from the building for awhile. No noises, no movement, nothing. All of a sudden, something came out of the building. Everyone looked worried for moment, but a closer look showed that it was a desk.

"Nami," Juba started, "what exactly is in that room?" Then more stuff came crashing out. Book cases, pieces of paper, and just parts of the building were flying from the building. Juba looked at Nami again and she was crying a little. Juba heard Nami say something under her breath,

"Thank you." Juba looked confused, but just kept staring at the top floor. All of a sudden, a long leg crashed through the top of Arlong Park. Juba knew that it was Luffy. Then the leg came down, and with huge force. Juba could tell that Luffy's foot had gone through every floor of Arlong Park. Soon after the attack, the building started to collapse.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" shouted Johnny and Yosaku. Juba did it before anyone else. Nami was refusing to leave.

"Nami!" Juba shouted, "you can't save Luffy if you die." Nami looked at Juba, but then looked back at Arlong Park. It was crumbling.

"LUFFY!" shouted Nami. After a few minutes, the dust had cleared and all that remained was the ruins of Arlong Park. There was no Luffy in sight. Everyone looked extremely worried. Juba then stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"OI LUFFY!" No sooner then Juba shouted that, Luffy emerged from the ruins, and he was alive.

"Luffy," Nami said with relieve in her voice.

"ANIKI!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted while crying. Luffy did look like hell though, and he was breathing heavily.

"Is he okay?" asked Usopp. Soon after he said that, Luffy took a deep breath.

"NAMI!" Everyone was completely silent. "YOU ARE MY FRIEND!" Nami started to cry, and then nodded her head. Soon after words, everyone had realized that they had won the battle.

"YEAH!"

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!"

"WE'VE WON!" The villagers started to toss Luffy in the air to show their appreciation for what he did for them. Juba couldn't help but laugh. Luffy looked like he was having fun. Juba noticed Nami walking towards Luffy. The villagers accidentally dropped him.

"HAHAHA!" was Luffy reply, "that was awesome." Then Nami put Luffy's strawhat on his head. They simply smiled and gave each other a high five.

"HOLD IT PIRATE SCUM!" a voice shouted from behind them. Juba turned around to see that it was a marine. Not an ordinary marine either. Juba knew who it was right away.

_Shit, not him. This isn't good._ Juba hid in the crowd, so that he wouldn't be noticed but it was too late.

"I know you," stated the marine with whiskers. Juba didn't have a choice in the matter anymore. Juba stepped forth proudly and stared at the marine.

"So, who are you?" The marine looked shocked.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted the whiskered marine, "HOW DARE YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!"

"I tend to forget people that are cowards," replied Juba.

"Listen to me very carefully," stated the whiskered marine, "I have orders to take you home, but I am going to take all the treasure on this island and Arlong's bounty fir AHHHH!" Juba looked behind him and saw Zoro grabbing that marines collar.

"Don't try and spoil the mood when the people are trying to celebrate," Zoro stated in a cold voice. Then Sanji just kicked the crap out of all of the marines.

"Don't you . . . dare touch me again, or . . . you are all dead," the whiskered marine stated. Nami then stepped forward and kneeled down next to him.

"This is for shooting Nojiko, and for tearing about my family's tangerine field." Nami then used her stick to send that marine flying. Juba though was lost in thought.

_He's still looking for me. This isn't good._ Soon after words Luffy came, and smacked him on the head.

"Oi, don't day dream now." Juba looked at Luffy and smiled.

"Everyone," stated one villager, "we can't keep this good news to ourselves. We must spread it through out the whole island." The villagers then grabbed the ruined flag of Arlong and tied it to a branch and ran off to inform the island. Luffy and his crew were standing together and laughing, but then their attention turned to Juba.

"By the way," started Usopp, "what was he talking about?" Juba looked confused. A look that was like 'how do I put this?' Before Juba could answer, he heard something from the sky. Juba looked up and everyone else looked up too. It was a giant seagull, and Juba knew who it was.

"I don't believe it," Juba stated. Everyone looked confused.

"What is it?" they asked. The giant seagull then landed in front of them and spoke to Juba.

"My friend, he requests your presence as soon as possible." Juba looked into his eyes and knew what he meant.

"COOL!" Luffy shouted, "A TALKING SEAGULL!" Juba laughed.

"Sorry guys," Juba started, "this is an old friend of mine named Gully." Everyone else looked stunned.

"This is your friend?" asked Nami. Juba nodded his head and looked very serious.

"Guy's it appears that I must leave you for a little while." Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji stared at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Whatever the reason why he has come and get me," Juba started, "I know that it is serious. Don't worry, I am not leaving your crew. I would never do that, but right now another friend of mine needs help. I have to leave with Gully here right now."

"Let one of us come with you?" Luffy asked. Juba shook his head.

"Sorry, this friend of mine is not very trusty," Juba explained, "right now, I am one of the only few people that he can trust. Luffy, I know you want to help, but you can't in this situation." Luffy stared at Juba, Juba stared right back.

"Where would we meet up?" Luffy finally asked.

"Drum Island," replied Juba, "it will be the first winter island that you come across in the Grand Line." Luffy's eyes lit up.

"REALLY!" Juba nodded his head.

"I promise we will meet up there. Trust me captain," Juba stated. Luffy was silent, so were Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji.

"If you don't your promise," Luffy started, "I am going to find you and beat the crap out of you." Juba laughed.

"I don't want that to happen," replied Juba. Juba then went over to Gully and hopped on his back. "I promise Luffy, we will see each other at Drum Island." Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji nodded their heads. Juba returned their nods with one of his own.

"Are you set then?" asked Gully.

"Yeah, I will get treated at my friends place," Juba replied. Gully then took to the skies and Juba could see that his new friends were watching as long as they could.

"They seem like good people," stated Gully. Juba nodded his head and put his head on Gully's back.

"I am loosing conciseness," Juba stated, "you might want to get to a good spot soon." Gully nodded his head and flew a little faster. The last thing Juba heard was Gully's cry before he went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

-1**The Missing Dagger**

He sat at his desk thinking of his next plan. Just sitting there and staring at a picture. It was a picture of his wife and two sons. All of a sudden, a marine burst into the room.

"Sir Edgar," stated the marine, "I have news sir." Edgar turned around and stared at him.

"Didn't I say that I did not want to be disturbed?" asked Edgar angrily.

"Yes you did," started the marine, "but Sir Tom said that this was urgent." Edgar continue to stare into the marines eyes.

"I see," Edgar finally stated, "well what is it?"

"Your long lost son has been found," stated the marine. Edgar looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes," replied the marine, "he is in a pirate crew." Edgar then looked depressed.

"He has joined a pirate crew?"

"Yes sir," replied the marine. The marine then took out a wanted poster. Edgar didn't recognized the pirate in the poster. However, his bounty was 30,000 berries.

"A new pirate already has that much on his head?" asked Edgar. The marine then started to explain why.

"That is the end of my report," the marine stated. Edgar was holding the poster in his hand, and continue to stare at it.

"Dismissed." The marine saluted him and left the room. Edgar just continue to stare at the poster. "Vahn, why did you join a pirate crew?" Edgar only hoped that he would come across this wanted pirate that was the captain. Edgar then tossed the poster aside and it still landed with the picture facing up.

" 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: Monkey D. Luffy. BOUNTY: 30,000 berries.'"

******

Juba awoke to the sound of rushing water. He was covered by a blanket of brown fur. He had leaves stuck to him where is injuries were. Juba looked around to see where he was, and he recognized it right away.

"So, you over did it a little bit," stated a voice from behind Juba. Juba turned around to see his white wolf friend.

"I guess I did," replied Juba. The white wolf just laughed.

"It is good to have you back here," stated the white wolf.

"Well, it has been awhile, Lobo," stated Juba. Lobo nodded his head.

"When you are ready, come to the audience chamber," Lobo stated as he walked out of the room. Juba transformed into a wolf, followed Lobo. When he arrived at the audience chamber it was a large open area. In front of him was three beings, and surrounding him were all sorts of creatures. Lobo was in the middle, Gully was on the right, and in a large pond of water was a giant dolphin.

"We are gathered here," began Gully, "because something terrible has fallen on us."

"We are here," stated the giant dolphin, "because this has to be corrected as soon as possible."

"Colt," stated Lobo, "step forward." Juba did what Lobo said almost immediately. "We have called you from the world of humans to ask for your help in our time of need." Juba nodded his head.

"What terrible thing has fallen, my lords?" asked Juba. Lobo, Gully, and the giant dolphin looked at each other.

"Colt, this is something that you are not aware of," stated Gully.

"Yes," continued the giant dolphin, "it has to deal with the Dagger of Nature." Juba looked confused.

"It is no surprise that you are confused," stated Lobo, "we never told you about it. The Dagger of Nature was found missing from it's shrine not too long ago."

"The Dagger of Nature is a powerful weapon that shouldn't be in anyone's hands," stated Gully.

"So," Juba replied, "who took it?" The three animals shook their heads.

"If we knew that Colt," stated Lobo, "then we wouldn't ask for your help. You are the only human that we trust, and that is why we gave you that fruit."

"Indeed," stated the giant dolphin, "this is exactly why we need your help. The only thing we do know is that a human has taken it."

"We know this because we found a human in the temple," stated Gully, "however, he was dead. Killed by the traps of the shrine." Juba nodded his head.

"Since you can travel freely through the world of the humans," stated Lobo, "we have no choice, but to ask for your assistance."

"We want you to find the one who stole it and take it back from him or her," stated the giant dolphin.

"I shall do as you ask of me," stated Juba. The three creatures smiled with delight.

"Thank you," stated Lobo, "now is there anything that we can do for you?"

"Yeah," stated Juba, "I could use a ride to Drum Island." Lobo nodded his head and turned to Gully. Gully nodded his head.

"I shall get you there as soon as possible," stated Gully. Juba jumped on Gully's back and Gully then took flight. Flying high in the sky, for some reason Juba was so comfortable with it.

"Ah, feels great," stated Juba. Juba transformed back into a human so that the ride would be easier.

"I meant to ask you," stated Gully, "what do you see in that pirate crew?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Juba asked curiously.

"They seem a little weird." Juba couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, they are weird, but that is what I like about them," explained Juba, "however, when push comes to shove, they are serious."

"Sounds like your kind of people," Gully stated while laughing. Juba laughed too. After a few more moments, it was getting colder. Soon after that, an island came into view. Gully landed on the island and flew off. Juba transformed into a wolf and headed into town. As soon as Juba reached town,

"HELLO!" The whole village was abuzz with excitement and rushed over to Juba.

"Juba, welcome back," stated one villager.

"Yeah man it's been awhile," stated another. Soon and big man appeared before Juba and smiled.

"Juba, nice to see you again," stated the large man.

"Always nice to see you too, Dolton," replied Juba. So, that night they had a huge party to welcome back their friend.


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Reunited with Friends**

All night long, Juba partied with the locals of Drum Island, friends that he hadn't seen in awhile. They danced around the fire, sang songs of joy, and drank to their bellies were full. During the night, Juba told his friends about the pirate crew that he had joined. Juba explained to them that they weren't bad people at all. As well as, why he joined them.

"Well," Dolton started, "they don't sound like bad people. But we still can't trust pirates."

"I know," Juba replied, "but still understand that these guy's are my friends. In the short time I have been with them, we've had plenty of adventures together." Everyone was silent.

"I can see that you are very strong about this," stated a villager. Juba nodded his head.

"We shall stand by your decision, Juba," Dolton stated proudly.

"Thanks Dolton," Juba said with a smile on his face. Juba then transformed into a wolf and headed off into the wilderness.

"Are you going to see the witch doctor?!" called out a villager. However, Juba just kept on running. Juba ran through the winter wonderland that was Drum Island. After what seemed like hours of running, Juba arrived at a large tree. Around the tree, was a large rope that lead to a large mountain on Drum Island. Juba jumped on the rope and started to climb up the rope. Juba ran up the rope with great agility, as great as he could get. Climbing the rope, defying gravity even though he had something to run on. After a while of running up the rope, Juba finally reached the top. He stopped for a few moments to catch his breath.

"Man," he said out of breath, "it's been awhile since I ran that much." Juba walked towards the castle nice and slow. He walked right through the front door since it was open. Juba took a look around to find that nothing had changed since he was here last time. Juba saw a door and decided to knock on it. Even though it was a bit early, someone was hopefully awake. As soon as Juba made the first knock on the door, he heard a crashing sound from the room. Juba couldn't help but laugh a little, and then transform back into a human and opened the door. As soon as Juba got into the room, he closed the door, so he didn't let in the cold air. Juba took a quick look to see a little creature with a blue nose in a big pile of books.

"Wait. . . you're," the creature started to saw but couldn't finish.

"You haven't changed, Chopper," Juba stated. Then, he started to laugh. Juba then transformed back into a wolf. "So, how've you been Chopper?"

"Juba," Chopper stated with a smile, "it's good to see you again." Juba nodded is head. All of a sudden, loud footsteps were coming towards them. The door burst open to see a beautiful old lady dressed in purple pants and a white t-shirt.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL THAT RACKET!" she shouted. Juba couldn't help but laugh again.

"Man Doctorine, you haven't changed a bit," Juba stated. Doctorine calmed down and looked at Juba. A crooked smile went across her face.

"Well, if it isn't Juba, a patient of long ago that helped us." Juba nodded his head. Doctorine took out a bottle and started to drink. Then she sat down at the table that was near them.

"Juba," Chopper stated with excitement, "what have you been up too?" Juba then began his tale of everything that has happened. "So, you are a pirate now?"

"Yes Chopper," replied Juba, "a pirate." Chopper had stars in his eyes. Juba smiled a little.

"That's so cool!"

"Chopper, I'll introduce you when they get here," replied Juba. Chopper then looked a little nervous. "Don't worry, this pirate bunch is a good one."

"Indeed," Doctorine stated as she jugged some more juice, "they seem more like knights than pirates." Juba laughed.

"Yeah, well treasure is always in some part of their brain," replied Juba. Juba yawned.

"You seem tired," stated Doctorine.

"Yeah, guess I am a little," stated Juba.

"Stay here the night," stated Chopper, "then tomorrow we can play." Juba smiled a little and nodded his head.

"That sounds like a good idea," Juba said nodding off a little.

"Right, we will catch up more tomorrow," stated Doctorine. However, Juba was already fell asleep. Chopper covered him with a blanket and went off to bed himself. Doctorine went back to her room as well.

******

Edgar was eating lunch in his room along side with his son, Tom.

"Father," Tom said trying to start up a conversation, "what will we do when we find him?" Edgar was silent for a few moments.

"I will keep my promise," he stated finally, "even though he is a pirate." Tom was silent.

"Still though," Tom continued, "I think that I should go look for him. I can find him easily." Edgar was silent for a few moments.

"No," Edgar answered, "in time he will come here." Tom did look a little disappointed. "I understand that you want to see him; however, now isn't the best of times. Sooner or later, he will arrive at Water 7 to visit his old friend. That is where you shall meet." Tom did look a little excited, but still a little disappointed.

******

It has been a few days since Juba had come to Drum Island, and Luffy and the others weren't here yet. During this time though, Juba was able to visit the people of the island, play games with Chopper, and just walk around. Juba and Chopper were playing outside, Juba was in his wolf form and Chopper was in his reindeer form. All of a sudden, Doctorine called Chopper. Chopper rushed to the castle with Juba right behind him.

"All right Chopper," Doctorine greeted them at the front gate, "saddle up. I need to make a shopping trip as well as to treat any patients." Chopper nodded his head and let Doctorine hook him up to the sled, so that he could pull it. "Juba, stay here this time. This should be a short trip." Juba nodded his head as Doctorine got into the sled. Chopper than began to pull the sled to the giant rope and left the compound. While they were away, Juba stayed inside to warm up a little bit. After awhile, Chopper and Doctorine came back.

"So, how was the trip?" Juba asked. However, no sooner did he ask that, a noise was heard outside. "What was that?"

"Avalanche," Doctorine stated, "those snow bunnies are causing it." Juba looked outside the window.

"I'm worried about the townsfolk," Juba stated.

"Don't worry," replied Doctorine, "they are prepared in cause of an event like this." Juba nodded his head and then sat back down by the fire.

"So Juba," Chopper started, "when do you think your friends will get here." Before Juba could answer, he quickly stared out into the storm. His nose was tingling.

_This scent,_ Juba thought as he transformed into a wolf and rushed out of the room. Chopper transformed into a reindeer and followed him. Juba was rushing to the edge of the mountain where three figures were there. One on the ground, another on his/her knees, and the third on the back of the second one. Juba noticed that the second figure collapsed and that part of the cliff was about to give way. Juba ran faster then transformed into a human and grabbed the arm of the figure that collapsed. Quickly, Juba grabbed the young woman on his back so that she wouldn't fall. Juba was then quickly pulled up by Chopper who was in his human form, or heavy boost as he called it.

"What's going on out here?" called out Doctorine. Doctorine emerged from the castle in a hurry. Juba was in tears in turned to Doctorine.

"You have to. . .help these people," Juba cried, "these guy's are my. . .friends that I told you about." Juba looked down again to see Luffy nearly frozen, Sanji who was passed out, and Nami who was red in the face.


	17. Chapter 17

-1**Wapol Returns**

Juba was telling Chopper and Doctorine who these three were. Chopper and Doctorine were done treating all three of them, and they were now sitting down listening to Juba.

"I see," stated Doctorine, "so the one with the strawhat is your captain, the blond one is your cook, and the young miss is your navigator." Juba nodded his head. Chopper had stars in his eyes.

"THEY LOOK SO COOL!" Juba couldn't help but laugh a little.

"When they wake up," Juba said with a smile on his face, "I'll let them know that you said that."

"Asshole," Chopper stated while doing a little dance, "why would I care what they think?" Juba smiled and looked at Nami.

"I'll watch over her."

"Fine with me," Doctorine stated as she stood up and walked out of the room. Chopper left to take a look at Luffy and Sanji. Juba sat by Nami's side waiting for her to wake up. It took some time, but she was coming around.

"Nami," Juba said softly, "wake up." Nami widen her eyes to see a familiar face in front of her.

"Juba."

"Welcome back," Juba stated with a smile on his face.

"So," Nami said in a tired voice, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Juba stated, "I waited by your side, so that I could see when you feeling better. Don't friends do that?" Nami laughed a little.

"I thought we were going to meet on Drum Island?" asked Nami. Juba laughed.

"Where do you guy's think you are?" It didn't take long for Nami to remember what Juba had told them about Drum Island.

"It's was the first winter island that we would come across." Juba nodded his head.

"Well, you guy's are lucky," Juba stated, "both you and Sanji were lucky that you had Luffy with you. He climbed up the this mountain in order to save you and Sanji." Nami looked shocked.

"He did that?" Nami asked with confusion.

"Yeah," replied Juba, "now Nami. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Well, back on the island when we faced Arlong," Juba started, "I noticed something about you that I didn't see before. You see, I have a trait that allows me to see through people's eyes to see their true self." Nami looked a little confused while Juba was explaining this. "This allows me to tell if a person is lying or not. As well as. . ."

"I see that she is awake." Doctorine stated as she walked into the room. Juba sighed a little bit. "Sorry if I interrupted but I need to talk to the patient."

"HELP ME!" A shout came from behind Doctorine. Soon, Chopper came rushing out of the room behind her; with Luffy and Sanji chasing him. Luffy then came back into the room and was looking at Nami.

"Nami, are you all better now?"

"You guy's are lucky that Doctorine was home," Juba stated. Luffy stared at Juba and looked happy.

"JUBA!" Juba laughed a little.

"Nami," Sanji said as he came back into the room, "my precious flower. I am so happy that you have recovered, my angel." Juba looked out of the corner of his eye to see Chopper trying to hide and not doing a good job of it. Luffy and Sanji looked at him and started to chase him again.

"*sigh* There they go again," Juba stated. Juba transformed back into a wolf and went after them. Juba caught up to them in time to see Chopper transform into his heavy form, and knocking Luffy and Sanji into the ground.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO SNACK ON ME!" Chopper shouted.

"Geez Chopper," Juba said in his wolf form, "I think you over did it." Chopper simply walked away. "Sorry about that, but you guy's did kind of deserve it." Luffy and Sanji got up and stared at Juba.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"First off, trying to eat Chopper, isn't the smartest thing for you to do," Juba stared, "second, he is one of my friends." Sanji and Luffy had shocking looks on their faces. "So, if you did eat him, I would have to kick your asses."

"Sorry Juba," Luffy apologized, "I didn't know." Juba nodded his head and started to head back to the room. Sanji did the same while Luffy went off chasing Chopper again. "HE SHOULD JOIN MY CREW!" Juba couldn't help but laugh a little to that.

"Luffy, leave him alone for now and let's get some food!" Juba shouted. It didn't take long for Luffy to turn around and follow them. After Luffy had stuffed his face he went off to find Chopper.

"Looks like Luffy is dead set on making that reindeer join our crew," stated Sanji.

"His name is Chopper," stated Juba, "please try to remember that." Juba then stood up and left the room. Leaving Sanji with a confused look on his face. Juba was back in his wolf form on top of a castle wall. Thinking about what had happened so long ago. Chopper had suffered a lot just for having that blue nose. If that wasn't enough, eating the human human fruit made him a outcast to the reindeer tribe. When Juba compared his suffering to Chopper's, Chopper won.

"Are you having a moment of weakness," a familiar voice came from behind Juba. Juba turned his head around to see a shadow figure standing behind him. Juba recognized the voice right away. Juba face grew furious, and he started growling at the figure.

"You. . ."

"What's wrong doggy?" stated the voice in a smug tone, "do you want to kill me?" Juba then lost it and attacked the figure to find out that it was an illusion. Juba controlled himself and chuckled a little. As if he knew that was an illusion to begin with. Juba could hear crashing noises coming from the castle. Juba smiled and went back to his thoughts. Juba stayed up on the wall, but soon he smelled something.

"What the hell is this smell?" Juba asked himself. It was a person, but it was a scent that he had never smelled before.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter came from the front of the castle. Juba was still confused. Someone else had climbed up the mountain. The being came forward with two others following him. "YOUR KING HAS COME HOME!" It take long for Juba to realize that this was bad.

_Chopper and Doctorine told me about their former king,_ Juba thought, _their so called king was ruthless and heartless. He only cared about himself. So, he has come back then._ Juba then jumped down in front of the main gate of the castle. Blocking the path of these three beings.

"Oi, if you are smart people you will leave now!" Juba shouted to them. Juba knew who it was and that was why he had to fight; Wapol had returned.


	18. Chapter 18

-1**End of Wapol**

Juba was standing at the entrance to the castle; blocking Wapol's path to the castle.

"Huh?" Wapol stated with confusion in his voice, "what the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know your majesty," stated the man with an afro, "but I think it just talked to us."

"No way," stated a man with a bow, "wolves can't talk."

"You guy's don't have much knowledge in this world do you?" Juba asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Looks like we have another freak on our hands," stated the afro man. Juba laughed.

"A freak am I?" Juba asked, "you don't get it do you? I am guy who ate the wolf wolf devil fruit." All three of the enemies looked like they didn't care.

"So what," stated Wapol, "I have the power of the Munch Munch devil fruit." Juba didn't look too worried.

"Too bad," Juba said with a smugly tone, "because I think my appetite to beat you out weighs your power." Wapol was starting to get mad.

"How dare you speak to the king like that," stated the afro man. Juba laughed.

"I heard about his 'kingship' and the types of things that he did," stated Juba. All four of them were silent. "A king who ignores the cries of people, and gets rid of doctors is no king at all."

"Well said," stated a witch like voice. Doctorine and Chopper came out of the castle. Chopper was in his sprint boost form.

"I thought so too," replied Juba. Wapol only got even more angry. Juba saw that Sanji had come out too.

"Juba," Sanji started, "I want you to go tell the others." Juba turned to Sanji.

"What do you mean?" Juba asked.

"Someone has to tell the Zoro and Usopp where they can find us," stated Sanji. Juba was silent for a moment.

"So, what you mean to say is that you don't need my help in this fight," replied Juba. Sanji smiled.

"Don't forget," stated Sanji, "you owe me for what happened at Arlong Park." Juba knew that he was right. If Sanji didn't go along with his plan, Luffy could've died. Juba nodded his head.

"All right," Juba agreed, "I'll get going." Juba ran to the rope way and climbed down the rope. Juba ran with all his might in his wolf form. Hurrying to Zoro and Usopp who were down in the village. After some time, he met up with Zoro, who was carrying Dolton on his back. Zoro looked at Juba.

"Oi Juba," Zoro greeted Juba casually, "so this must be Drum Island." Juba gave a sigh.

"Yes," replied Juba, "it is. Why is Dolton on your back?" Usopp stepped forward and explained to Juba what happened. Juba nodded his head.

"Anyway," stated Zoro, "did you come from the castle?" Juba nodded his head again.

"Yeah I did," replied Juba, "some guy claiming to be the king of this island is up there trying to take the castle." Dolton looked at Juba with a serious look on his face.

"Wapol," Dolton said with little emotion in his voice, "must not be aloud to gain his throne back." Juba smiled.

"Don't worry. My captain is in the castle, and I am pretty sure that Luffy can take this Wapol character," explained Juba. Then, a young woman with long blue hair stepped forward with a worried look on her face.

"Does that mean that Sanji and Nami are okay?" asked the young woman. Juba looked at her.

"Yeah," replied Juba, "they are, but I don't know you. You are not from this island."

"Her name is Vivi," Usopp stated as he stepped forward, "she is tagging along with us for now. We will explain the situation later." Juba nodded his head and turned around.

"I'll guide you to the rope way," stated Juba, "it's the only way that you will get up the mountain." Juba walked forward and everyone that was behind him followed him. Juba lead them to the only rope way that was left. Juba, Vivi, Usopp, and Zoro with Dolton still on his back got on the rope way device. A few more people from the village joined them. Two villagers worked on the pedals, and the group started to slowly make their way up the rope. On the way up, Usopp whispered in Juba's ear a little bit of Vivi's situation. Her home town was in danger was all that Usopp told him. Juba nodded his head. Juba then stared at the castle with great concentration. All of a sudden, something went flying away from the castle. Juba couldn't see who it was, but he did have a good guess. Juba gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked Juba. Juba looked at him and smiled.

"It seems like we missed out on all of the action," replied Juba. Usopp looked confused. The group finally arrived at the top. Juba went first taking a look around to find that Wapol and his two henchmen were no where to be found. Juba saw Chopper standing outside the castle staring at the top. Juba rushed over to Chopper and stared at the top of the castle. Juba saw Luffy standing at the top smiling, and wearing a torn up coat.

"Luffy is amazing," Chopper stated. Juba smiled.

"Yup," replied Juba. Then Dolton and the villagers appeared, and Chopper ran into the woods. Luffy jumped down to greet everyone.

"Hello," Luffy said as he greeted everyone. Everyone smiled at Luffy. But then Luffy stared into the woods seeing Chopper running around, and Luffy went after him. Night was starting to fall. Juba went into the castle to check on Nami. The villagers brought Dolton in the castle too. Vivi went by Nami side, and Doctorine dragged Sanji into a different room. Everyone heard some scuffling; then, Doctorine came out with a crooked smile on her face.

"Blondy is out for awhile," she stated casually, "that's what he gets for not following doctors orders." Juba laughed.

"Yeah," replied Juba, "that is a good idea." Juba looked at Nami. "You know what that means Nami. You are resting for two more days here." Nami looked pissed.

"Look," stated Nami, "I feel fine." Juba sighed.

"Still though," continued Juba, "it will be best if you got some rest here."

"Come on Juba," Nami continued to complain, "we have to set sail right away. Vivi has waited long enough." Juba stared into her eyes and saw that she was determined. Juba sighed and looked at Doctorine.

"Well, I don't know why she is doing this," explained Juba, "but what if she rests for those two days at sea. I'll make sure that she gets the rest." Doctorine took a drink of bug juice, and with no hesitation she replied;

"No." Juba just shook his head.

"Sorry Nami," stated Juba, "looks like we are here for two more days." Then Nami took out a key. Juba didn't recognized it, but Dolton did right away.

"That's Wapol's key." Juba looked at Dolton and then at the key.

"So," stated Doctorine, "that is the key to Wapol's arsenal."

"Do you want it?" Nami asked with a smile on her face, "I'll give it to you if you don't charge us for my treatment and let me go." Doctorine walked up to her with a unhappy face.

"You got spunk coming out of your ears little girl," stated Doctorine, "and if I didn't like spunk, I would knock you out." Doctorine paused. "Fine no charge for the treatment," she stated as she took the key, "but a doctor wouldn't discharge a sick patient." Nami looked pissed.

"Now hold on," Nami stated, "you give that key back." Doctorine put on her coat and turned around with a finger pointed at Nami.

"Now listen here girl, I am going to Wapol's ammo closet. There is another closet in this room with coats and I didn't see anyone guarding it. Blondy is already with a coat," Doctorine took a pause, "but listen closely girl, don't get any funny ideas." Doctorine left and commanded the villagers to follow her. Juba laughed.

"Doctorine is always like this," Juba stated. Juba stood up and started to walk over to the closet. "So Nami, what's your size?" Nami and Vivi smiled as Juba came back with a handful of coats.


	19. Chapter 19

-1**Off Drum Island**

Juba who was in his wolf form, Nami who was dragging Sanji by his legs, and Vivi walked out of the castle. They saw Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy waiting for them. Luffy was playing on a giant snowball.

"So," Juba stated, "are we ready to go?" Luffy jumped off the snowball.

"Nope, we are waiting for Chopper." Juba was confused.

"I didn't think that Chopper wanted to come," replied Juba.

"Are you saying that your friend doesn't want to join the crew that you are in?" asked Usopp. Juba didn't say anything.

"Well," Juba finally started to say when he heard Chopper screaming. Juba turned to the castle, and he saw Chopper in his sprint point tied to the sled running towards them.

"Get on right now," shouted Chopper, "we are leaving."

"NOOOOOOOO!" a scream came from behind Chopper. It was Doctorine swing a morning star and throwing it. It missed Chopper's sled by an inch. Then Luffy, Usopp, Nami while still holding on to Sanji, Vivi, Zoro, and Juba hopped on the sled. They rushed off and jumped on the rope way. Juba looked behind them and he saw Doctorine with tears in her eyes.

_So, _Juba thought, _you are going to miss him then._ Juba smiled and looked forward. Chopper was running to his fullest and not looking back. They all made it back to the Going Merry and they found a duck in the freezing water. Vivi jumped in to save him. Everyone helped Vivi get the duck up onto the ship. They were about to sail away, but something stopped them from taking off.

"Oh, poor Carue," Vivi stated trying to warm up Carue. They were about to take to the ocean when Chopper shouted;

"LOOK!" Everyone looked back at Drum Island to see that pink snow was falling. Everyone also saw that the mountain where the castle was now had a giant pink cloud on top of it. Making the mountain look like a giant cherry blossom tree. Juba thought it was beautiful; however, he looked at Chopper who was crying.

"What's wrong with Chopper?" asked Usopp. Juba gave a light bump on Usopp's head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Chopper has never left this island in his entire life," stated Juba, "this is a big step for him. He is leaving the safety of his home behind to go on adventures that he had only dreamed of. Give some time alone and he will be ready." Usopp looked at Chopper and remained silent. Juba walked over to Vivi.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Now that we are alone," stated Juba, "could you tell me the reason that you are with us." Vivi nodded her head and dragged Carue inside the cabin. Juba shifted back into his human form once they were inside. Vivi then explained the situation once she had wrapped Carue in blankets. Juba remained silent.

"So, that is how it currently stands," Vivi finished her story. Juba was still silent.

"In short," began Juba, "this person named Crocodile is trying to take over your kingdom with his army called Baroque Works. You are trying to stop them with the help from Luffy and his crew." Vivi nodded her head.

"Yes," replied Vivi, "I didn't think that they would help me." Juba laughed.

"Well, you did start off bad," stated Juba, "but these people that you are with are all crazy. That includes me." Vivi looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad," replied Juba, "it's just that these people are good at being crazy." Vivi still looked confused. "Spend more time with them and you will understand." Vivi went outside while Juba stayed in the cabin. Juba got a glass of water and started to drink it. Now Chopper was a member of Luffy's crew, and that was a good things seeing how is that they didn't have a doctor yet.

******

A full day had pass since Luffy's crew had left Drum Island. Already Chopper had experience a small adventure when a giant bird tried to eat Luffy. Of course, the end result was Sanji cooking the bird for food. Luffy was munching down on meat with everyone else eating meat as well. Everyone was laughing at the faces that Luffy was making. Juba stood up and walked to the door.

"I am heading to the crow's nest." Juba climbed up to the crow's nest and looked around. After a few minutes, Juba spotted a small ship. It didn't look in good shape. Juba jumped down from the crow's nest and in mid jump transformed into a wolf. Juba rushed into the cabin.

"Juba, what's wrong?" asked Nami.

"There is a small boat out there," replied Juba, "and it doesn't look in good shape." Everyone looked serious and they rushed outside. They all saw the small boat that Juba was talking about. When they got near it, Sanji tossed a claw rope at the small boat. The claw stuck at the side of the small boat, and Sanji jumped on the ship. He found someone passed out on the boat.

"Hey," Sanji said as he shook the person, "are you okay?" This was a large man, he was about six feet tall, wearing tattered cloths, and was pretty well built. The person came to slowly and looked at Sanji.

"Food," stated the person, "water." Sanji nodded his head.

"He is hungry and thirsty," yelled Sanji, "Nami could you go get something from our table." Nami rushed to the cabin and came out with a slab of meat and a glass of water. Nami handed them to Sanji and he gave it to the person on the boat. As soon as the person saw it, he dug in. After a minute, the meat and the water were gone.

"Thank you," the person thanked Sanji, "you saved my life. Now, I only have one very important question, do you have any ramen noodles?" Sanji looked confused.

"You almost died from starvation, and you are asking if we have any ramen noodles?" asked Sanji. Juba couldn't help but laugh. Juba turned back into a human and walked to the ledge and looked down at the person. Juba smiled.

"I figured it was you after that last line," stated Juba. The person looked up and stared at Juba.

"JUBA!" shouted the person as he jumped from his boat to the Going Merry. When he was on Merry, he gave Juba a hug. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Bear, do you have to do this every time we see each other?" Juba asked short on breath from Bear hugging him. Bear let go of Juba and nodded his head with a smile.

"Juba, do you know him?" asked Zoro. Juba nodded his head.

"This is Bear, captain of the Bear Pirates," stated Juba. Everyone was shocked to hear such a statement.

"He is a pirate captain?" asked Nami. Juba nodded his head.

"I know that it can be hard to believe," Juba stated, "but it's true." Sanji stepped back onto the Going Merry.

"Then why were you on such a small boat in the middle of no where?" Bear looked at Sanji.

"Well," Bear stated, "I was on my way to meet up with my crew, when a storm came out of no where. I made it out okay, but my food and water got washed away." Everyone looked shocked.

"Geez Bear," stated Juba, "when you have a crew you usually take them with you."

"Yeah," replied Bear, "but I like setting off by myself once and awhile." Bear turned to Juba. "So, have you changed your mind?" Everyone looked confused.

"No," Juba stated, "I have joined Luffy's crew." Bear looked around to see if he could see this Luffy.

"This is the crew that you joined?" asked Bear. Juba nodded his head. "Well, that's your choice."

"What's going on?" Luffy asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Bear offered me to join his crew, but I turned him down," replied Juba.

"Yup, but since he has joined your crew," stated Bear, "I will except it."

"So Bear," stated Nami, "where are you suppose to meet your crew?"

"It's a kingdom called Ala--something," replied Bear.

"Alabasta?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah, that's it," stated Bear. Everyone looked shocked about it. "What is it?" Juba stepped forward.

"I'll explain it to you in our cabin," replied Juba. Bear followed Juba into the cabin to discover why everyone looked so shocked.


	20. Chapter 20

-1**To Alabasta**

Juba was explaining to Bear what was going on. Vivi was a princess in the kingdom of Alabasta, and that Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, was trying to take it over, Crocodile's army the Baroque Works, everything that was explained to Juba. After Juba was finished, Bear remained silent knowing that this was a serious situation.

"That is quite a tale," Bear finally stated. Juba nodded in agreement. "That is why everyone was shocked to hear where I was meeting up with my crew."

"Yes," replied Juba, "because of the war that could break out any time. I just wanted you to have a fair warning. So, when we drop you off, be careful." Bear laughed after Juba said that.

"What? You're not going to ask for my help?" Bear asked. Juba looked at the table.

"I know that you have your matters to take care of. So, I can't ask for your help."

"Juba, we are friends aren't we?" Juba remained silent for awhile. Before he could answer, Vivi rushed into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Guy's we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Juba. Vivi explained to them what had just happened. Everyone in the crew, except Sanji, had a run in with Mr. 2. A member of Baroque Works agent who had the power of the clone clone fruit. He can imitate someone's looks and voice just by touching them once.

"That is a bad situation," replied Bear. Juba remained silent.

"Yes, we have to think of a way to identify each other," stated Vivi. A smile broke across Juba's face.

"This is why having a tactician is a good thing. I have a plan." Juba got up and grabbed a first aid kit and a marker and walked outside. Vivi and Bear followed him soon after he left the room.

"Juba," Nami stated, "do you have a plan?" Juba smiled and uncapped the marker. Juba then put a huge X on his right arm.

"We are going to X's on our right arms," Juba started, "then we are going to wrap that part of the arm with bandages." Juba wrapped a bandage around his arm where the X was. "This will prove that we are friends, and not fakes." Everyone smiled. It wasn't complicated at all. Which was good seeing how is that Luffy wouldn't remember anything complicated. Juba went up to the crow's nest to take and spotted land.

"All right," Luffy started, "first, we must find a restaurant. Then, we buy supplies, and finally, we head for Vivi's castle." Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Bear had put an X on his right arm, and put a bandage around it.

"You are going to help us?" asked Chopper. Bear nodded.

"I know too much about this to simply ignore it," replied Bear, "besides, this way I can stay with Juba longer." Juba smiled.

"Okay, Bear and I will stay here and guard the ship," explained Juba, "you guy's go and buy supplies."

"Wait," Nami shouted, "why should we go? The enemy knows our faces."

"That is exactly why that you guy's should go," replied Juba, "if the enemy sees that all of the crew in the city, then they might come and attack the ship. Remember, if the enemy doesn't know your full numbers, it's best to keep it that way. Like what I did with Sanji at Arlong Park." Nami thought about it for awhile. She did agree with Juba in the end. Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Vivi, and Sanji all left the Going Merry to get supplies. Leaving Juba and Bear to guard the ship.

After awhile, everyone came back. Everyone except for one person.

"It had to happen," stated Usopp, "Luffy's gone." Juba sighed.

"He is a troublesome captain." Everyone agreed with Juba. Even Bear agreed and he wasn't in the crew.

"Now we have to look for him," stated Zoro. It didn't take long to find Luffy, but there were people chasing them. Luffy was able to get back on the Merry.

"Man that was fun," Luffy stated with a huge smile.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" shouted everyone.

"Just getting lost," Luffy replied. Everyone gave a sigh. Then, a new person stepped on board. This man was wearing a red hat, had black hair, no shirt, black pants and boots, and on his left arm had the word, ASCE, with the X over the S.

"So," Juba began, "who is this?"

"I'm Ace," stated the man, "I'm Luffy's big brother." Juba's mouth dropped down and he stared at Ace.

"You're kidding right?" Juba asked nervously. Ace shook his head.

"I know, my kid brother is a born trouble maker. Of course, if you are traveling with him as his tactician, then you already know that." Juba nodded his head as Ace tied his ship to the Merry. Then the crew set off to Alabasta, but a fleet of ships blocked their path.

"So," Juba stated, "these guy's work for Baroque Works." Everyone but Bear nodded their heads. "Well, they defiantly have numbers on their side." Then Ace jumped on his ship and took off towards the fleet.

"Does he really plan to take all of them on by himself?" asked Usopp.

"He is the second-in-command of the Whitebeard Pirates," stated Zoro, "I heard he is pretty strong." Juba remembered that name. The Whitebeard Pirates are extremely powerful. Juba watched as Ace turned into fire and jumped over all of the Baroque ships. Right before he hit the water, his boat came up from under him, and he landed safely on his boat. Ace then launched a huge fire attack on the ships, destroying them all with a single attack. It even looked like he set the water on fire. A small fleet of ships were gone in a instant.

"That takes care of that," Ace stated when he was back on the Going Merry. Everyone was congratulating him, but Juba was at a loss for words.

_This guy really is Luffy's brother,_ Juba thought to himself, _in fact, he might be stronger than him._

"So bro are you going to join us?" asked Luffy. Ace shook his head.

"I can't bro," replied Ace, "I have given my allegiance to Whitebeard." Luffy pouted in disappointment. "However, I will travel with you a little bit to try and find Blackbeard." With those words, Luffy started singing and dancing around. Usopp joined Luffy in the celebrating. Juba couldn't help but smile at them. Ace sighed but still laughed at his little brother.

"It must be nice," Juba stated to Ace, "having a brother."

"Don't you have any siblings," asked Ace. Juba shook his head. "I see, it can be a pain sometimes, but in the end it is worth it." Ace watched as Luffy and Usopp started to drink.

"Luffy is a wild captain," stated Juba, "but I am glad that I joined his crew."

"I would hope so," stated Ace, "after all you are still here." Juba nodded his head, and Ace went over to get something to drink. Juba was getting a little sleepy, so he went inside to take a nap. He saw Sanji cooking some food.

"You look tired," Sanji said as Juba walked by.

"Yeah," Juba replied in a tired voice, "I don't know why either I am just really tired. I am going to take a nap below deck." Sanji nodded his head and went back to cooking the food. Juba went below deck, transformed into a wolf, and laid down on some blankets that he put there.

******

Sanji brought out the food that he had just cooked. Everyone was digging in.

"Where's Juba?" Bear asked curiously.

"He's sound asleep," replied Sanji, "below deck. Don't worry, I dropped off some food for him." Luffy's eye's beamed.

"There's more food." Sanji hit him in the back of the head.

"THAT FOOD'S NOT FOR YOU!" Everyone laughed.

"But I wonder why he would be so tired?" asked Usopp.

"HE MIGHT BE SICK!" shouted Chopper. Bear paused from eating another bite.

"What's wrong Bear?" asked Zoro.

"Well," started Bear, "he might just want to be left alone for awhile." Everyone, even Luffy, were dead silent.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked with concern in her voice. Bear looked confused, like he didn't know how to explain it.

"Well, he did this before when I first met him," Bear began, "every time he would want to be alone, he would look tired and go somewhere on the ship to take a nap. Right away, my crew and I thought it was normal; however, it seemed like he did that every time someone asked about his family. We confronted him about it and he told us why."

"Edgar Howler, the Grand Tactician, killed his mother," Zoro finished Bear's statement. Sanji and Ace were shocked but everyone else knew about it.

"Really?" asked Sanji, "I heard that Edgar Howler acts for justice. So, if he did that to Juba's mother. . ."

"Don't finish that sentence," Luffy interrupted Sanji. Everyone stared at Luffy. "It doesn't matter what his reason was for killing her. It makes no difference to me. Juba is our friend, if what Edgar did was unforgivable to Juba, then it's unforgivable to me too."

"Come to think of it," stated Nami, "he never did tell us the story of why Edgar killed his mom."

"He didn't tell us either," replied Bear, "I always believed that he will tell us when he is good and ready." Everyone nodded in agreement as a landmass appeared over the horizon. The next step to reach Alabasta started now.


	21. Chapter 21

-1**Truth**

After hiding the Going Merry properly, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Juba, Ace, Bear, Vivi, and Carue set off to save the kingdom of Alabasta. They all stopped in a town to get water before heading out into the scorching desert.

"Do we even know what this Crocodile looks like?" asked Bear. Juba shook his head.

"All we know that he is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," replied Juba. Everyone else was silent.

"So how will we be able to find him?" asked Bear.

"Don't know," replied Juba. After that, everyone remained silent. Some time had passed when a unknown figure appeared before them.

"Hello everyone," stated the figure.

"ARE YOU CROCODILE?!" Luffy shouted at the figure.

"No," replied the figure. Juba froze up a little because he recognized the voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoro as he reached for one of his swords.

"I have business with your tactician," replied the figure. Everyone looked at Juba then looked back at the figure.

"With Juba?" asked Nami.

"What kind of business?" asked Bear. Juba stepped forward.

"Guy's, go on without me for now." Everyone's mouths dropped wide open.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING?!" shouted everyone.

"I am not kidding," stated Juba, "I know who this is, and I know that he isn't here to fight us."

"We are in the middle of something," Usopp reminded Juba.

"I know and I promise that I will meet up with you guy's."

"Where Juba?" asked Vivi. Juba was silent for a moment, then he smiled.

"The castle town of Alabasta." Everyone was shocked to hear what Juba said. The figure was standing still waiting for them to leave.

"Are you crazy?" asked Nami, "do you really think that you can get there alone? You are our tactician!" Juba remained silent staring at Luffy. Luffy turned around and continued to walk.

"Juba," Luffy said while walking away, "see you there." Juba smiled.

"Thanks Luffy."

"We're leaving," Luffy ordered his crew. Everyone wasn't sure if they should leave Juba with this man, but they all listened to Luffy. After they were all gone and out of sight, the man smiled and pulled back his hood.

"I figured it was you," Juba said unhappily, "I know your voice too well to forget it."

"I am glad that you remember me so well," stated the man, "so your name is now Juba. It's kind of stupid." Juba smiled.

"I like the name Juba," stated Juba.

"Well," stated the figure, "maybe you should go back to your real name."

******

Bear stayed behind to keep an eye on Juba and the figure. Of course, everyone else didn't have a problem with that.

"I am not part of your crew Luffy," stated Bear. Bear was remembering what had happened before he parted with the party. "I don't have to follow your orders. I'll keep an eye on Juba and that figure. You guy's keep doing what you are doing." Everyone nodded and they parted ways. Bear was behind a sand dune listening in to the conversation of Juba and the unknown man. Bear had just discovered that Juba wasn't Juba's real name.

******

Edgar was pacing back and forth waiting for a report about his son. After what seemed like an eternity, a marine entered his room.

"Report!" Edgar ordered the marine.

"Well sir," the marine began, "Tom is no longer on this island. Reports says that he went to the sand kingdom of Alabasta."

"Why would he go there?" asked Edgar.

"Sir, reports also tell that the Strawhat Pirates, lead by Monkey D. Luffy in the wanted poster, are there." Edgar froze up.

_No, he went to see Vahn._ Edgar snapped out of it and turned to the Marine.

"Tell the near by Marine units to bring him home. That is an order."

"YES SIR!" the Marine shouted as he ran out. Edgar stared out the window and saw the ocean. He saw the ocean turned red in an instant as if to represent the anger that Edgar had towards his son.

******

"How can I go back to my real name when I am using my real name?" asked Juba.

"Don't play dumb," shouted the man, "you know that Juba isn't your real name. Father isn't happy with you."

"I don't have a father Tom," replied Juba, "or maybe you forgot what your father did to my mother." Tom laughed.

"Are you still hung on that? Please, it happened so long ago and that bitch deserved it." Juba grew furious.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Juba transformed to his man beast and charged at Tom. Tom dodged the attack with ease. Tom then launched a punch at Juba face and hit him dead on the cheek. Juba flew a few feet and landed with a great big thud.

"I can talk about her anyway that I want," stated Tom. Juba got to his feet, and transformed back into a human.

"Your father killed her," stated Juba. Tom ran up to Juba and grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

"Fool, you should know that you can't beat our father, Edgar Howler the Grand Tactician. So what if he killed our mother, she deserved it for helping that criminal." Tom dropped Juba. Juba was on the ground catching his breath.

"He isn't. . .my father . . .ANYMORE!" shouted Juba. Tom smiled.

"That is something that can't come true. You should know that." Juba stood up and stared at Tom.

"I refuse to have someone like him as my father."

"You can continue to say that," stated Tom, "but it won't come true. Father wants you to come home. That is where you belong. You don't belong with pirate scum. This Luffy is one lucky pirate to beat Buggy, Don Kreig, and Arlong. However, he need more luck to beat Crocodile."

"He has more than luck," stated Juba. Tom looked confused. "He has the power to beat Crocodile." All of a sudden, a giant creature appeared out of nowhere and punched Tom in the face. Tom flew a couple dozen feet before hitting the ground like a stone. Juba looked at the creature that had attacked Tom. It looked like a grizzly bear with human parts on him. Standing proudly like a champion of justice.

"What the hell man!?" shouted the creature with a familiar voice. Juba knew who it was. The creature transformed into a human, and it was Bear.

"You didn't have to use your bear bear fruit powers," stated Juba.

"That is not important right now," stated Bear. Tom got up and walked back to Bear and Juba.

"A friend of yours?" asked Tom.

"More or less," stated Juba. Bear gave a sigh.

"Come on man, you and I are friends." Juba nodded his head.

"Well," stated Tom, "perhaps I will show you what you are up against brother." Tom got into a battle stance, ready to take on Bear. Bear just stood their with a cocky look on his face.

"SIR TOM!" Tom turned around to see a Marine running towards him.

"What do you want?" Tom asked impatiently. The Marine handed Tom a letter. Tom opened the letter and read it carefully. After he was done reading the letter, Tom let it go with the wind like a leaf in a autumn breeze.

"What's wrong?" Bear asked sarcastically. Tom stared at all of them.

"You got lucky this time Bear," stated Tom. "However, next time you will not be so lucky." Tom then looked at Juba.

"What?"

"I will get you to come back home, Vahn Howler," Tom stated with a smile as he started to walk away.

"Well," stated Bear, "that takes care of that. Let's go to the Alabasta castle town." Bear started to walk but Juba didn't move from the spot. "What's wrong?" Juba slowly turned around and stared at Bear.

"How much did you hear?" Juba asked with no emotion in his voice. Bear was silent.

"The whole thing," Bear finally replied. Juba gave a small sigh and walked next to Bear.

"Don't tell them," Juba stated.

"Why?"

"I don't want them to know this fact about me. If they knew that fact then they would kick me out of the crew." Bear gave a sigh and continued to walk with Juba to the castle town.


	22. Chapter 22

-1**To the Castle**

Juba and Bear walked in the desert for what seemed like hours. Bear was still confused about what Tom was talking about, but he was certain about who Juba really was.

"Juba," Bear said breaking the silence, "is what Tom said true?" Juba continued to walk ignoring the question that Bear had asked.

"What if it is?" Juba finally said.

"I just want to know the truth," stated Bear, "I mean, are you really Vahn Howler, the Grand Tactician's son?" Juba stopped in his tracks.

"What good will that knowledge do you?" Bear was silent.

"Nothing, I just want to know the truth. I promise that I won't tell anyone about it if it is true." Juba slowly turned around and stared at Bear.

"By blood relation, yes he is my father," Juba stated with no emotion in his voice, "and it is something that I want to erase."

"You told me that Edgar was the one who killed your mother," Bear stated.

"Which means that bastard killed his own wife," replied Juba. Bear was in a silent shock. Bear had no idea that Juba had such a hard time.

"So that's why when we asked about your father," Bear remembered, "you told us that he was dead."

"Exactly. Because he is dead to me." Juba started to walk and Bear was right behind him.

"Do you even know where we are going?" asked Bear. Juba was relieved that Bear changed the subject.

"Yeah," replied Juba, "I do. If we keep going this way, then we are going to arrive at the castle in a matter of days."

"Do you know if they're towns on the way? We might need more supplies." Juba nodded his head.

"However, I don't know if there are any towns along the way." Bear's face looked shocked.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"Because I only memorized the path to the castle," replied Juba, "hopefully we will see another town, and then we will re-supply." Bear gave a sigh.

"Man, I could really go for some ramen noodles."

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT AND YOU WANT HOT FOOD?!" Juba shouted in Bear's face.

"Well, ramen noodles are so good. You should try some sometime." Juba sighed.

"I'll pass. I don't want to become a ramen fanatic like you."

"That hurts," replied Bear, "and I am not a ramen fanatic. I am just really passionate about ramen noodles."

"In other words, you are a ramen fanatic." Bear growled at Juba. Juba and Bear continued on their journey to the castle of Alabasta.

"Man, it's been days since we started and we are still no where near the castle," Bear complained.

"We are just about out of water too," Juba added.

"That's just great, how the hell am I suppose to cook ramen noodles without any water."

"ENOUGH OF THE RAMEN NOODLES ALREADY!" Juba shouted at Bear.

"Jeez, don't go all crazy on me." Juba continued to walk.

"Well then, stop complaining and get movAAAAAHHHHH!" Juba fell down a hole that appeared out of no where.

"JUBA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Bear shouted down the hole. There was no response. "JUBA!"

"I AM OKAY!" Juba shouted back, "JUST A LITTLE TROUBLE GETTING OUT OF THE SAND THAT PILED ON ME!" Bear then jumped down the hole as well.

"You sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, but it looks like we are not getting out that way," Juba stated as he pointed at the hole.

"No kidding, and I didn't bring any rope either."

"I suppose if you did, then you wouldn't have jumped down here," stated Juba. Bear nodded his head happily.

"Let's look for another way out," stated Bear. Juba nodded in agreement and looked around for something they could use as a torch. Juba found some wood but it was pretty old. Using the flint that was in his gear, Bear lit the torch.

"By the way, why do you have flint on you?" asked Juba.

"So that I can cook ramen noodles at any time," replied Bear. Juba sighed. Juba and Bear did find a passage that lead out of the place that they were in. It was a long and narrow passage. They walked and walked but they didn't find any exit. However, they did find a good place to stop. It was a little place with a small spring in the middle.

"What is a spring doing down here?" Juba asked himself.

"WATER!" Bear shouted and then started to drink. Juba was puzzled about what a spring was doing down here.

"Well perhaps we can take a break."

"Man, if there was wood here I would make. . ."

"Don't say ramen noodles," Juba interrupted Bear. Bear pouted.

"Hey Juba," Bear stated with a serious tone, "why did your father kill his own wife?" Juba was silent.

"It was because she helped an injured man get better," Juba stated, "while she was helping him, the man was condemned as a criminal. I don't know what crime he committed, but since she did help a criminal, she had to share the same punishment." Bear was pissed when he heard that.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it did make sense to my father to do that." Bear was at a loss for words.

"I see why you don't want such a man as your father." Juba nodded in agreement. They rested up at that spot for awhile, and after they rested up, Juba and Bear started walking again. It seemed like days that they were walking.

"Hey Bear," Juba stated.

"What's up?"

"Have you noticed that these walls and stuff look newer then the stuff back there." Bear looked behind them and nodded his head.

"You are right, which means that someone is using these tunnels." Juba nodded his head. Soon after they had continued on, they heard something above them.

"That sounds like foot steps," stated Juba. Juba pressed his ear against the ceiling to see if he could hear anything.

"Can you hear anything?" asked Bear. Juba put his hand up and then lowered, telling Bear to be quiet.

"Sire, Carue has returned," a voice stated.

"I can barely make it out, but it sounds like Carue is up there." Bear nodded his head and transformed into his man beast.

"Just say the word man," Bear stated with excitement in his voice. Juba stepped a little further ahead and motioned Bear to attack. Bear threw a punch at the ceiling and there was a huge hole in the ceiling. Bear, still in his man beast form, jumped up to see what was going on. Juba followed him.

"Who are you two?" a voice stated, "identify yourselves!" Juba took at the source of the voice and it was someone with dark skin, black hair the went down to his neck, a green robe, and a sword out of it's sheath.

"We are just lost travelers," stated Juba, "we heard that you had a friend of ours here."

"Really," stated the green robed man, "so tell me, what is your friends name?" Bear stood there in his man beast form looking ready to kill something.

"Carue," replied Juba. Everyone froze up looking at the two strangers.

"Do you really know who Carue is?" asked the green robed man. All of a sudden, Carue came rushing in the room and jumped at Juba licking his face.


	23. Chapter 23

-1**Rebellion**

Juba and Bear explained what was going on. How Crocodile was really trying to take over the kingdom, Vivi's new friends, and how Juba and Bear got into the castle. Cobra, the current king of Alabasta, believed them. Seeing how is that Carue had brought a letter telling about Crocodile's plot. Chaka and Pell, the top warriors in Cobra's army, also believed them.

"So," began Cobra, "you traveled for days in that underground for days. Thus, you ended up below our castle."

"Correct," Juba stated. Pell, who was wearing mostly white clothing with black stars on it, nodded his head. Chaka just looked straight ahead. Cobra and Bear started talking and Juba took a quick look around the room. Juba's eyes got something, a tattoo on a soldiers arm. Juba also noticed that the tattoo looked like the Baroque Works symbol on it. Juba grew angry at himself for not seeing this sooner.

"Juba," Bear stated while shaking Juba's arm a little. Juba shook back into reality.

"What's up?"

"We were asking your opinion," replied Bear.

"About what?" Juba asked.

"*sigh* About what we should do next." Juba nodded his head and started to walk around the room.

"Crocodile is indeed clever," Juba started and getting everyone in the room confused, "forcing a rebel army to attack the castle so that both armies will wipe each other out." As Juba talked and walked, he looked for other soldiers with tattoo's on their arm. Luckily, there was only that one that he first noticed.

"What are you saying Juba?" asked Cobra.

"Moving on," Juba continued, "by doing this, he can easily swoop in and take control after the fighting is over. The people do see him as a hero, so when the fighting is over and the royal family is dead, people will support him and say that he is king."

"Get to the point already," Bear said impatiently. Juba stopped in front of the soldier with the tattoo on his arm. The soldier looked confused.

"If he is truly trying to take over this kingdom," Juba continued, "then this is a tactic that I know he will use. In fact, he is using that tactic right now." Everyone was silent.

"What exactly is that?" asked Pell. Juba smiled and punched the soldier with the tattoo. All of the other guards raised their weapons and pointed them at Juba.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Chaka. Juba grabbed the soldier's arm and exposed the tattoo.

"This is the mark of Crocodile's army, Baroque Works." Everyone was shocked. "The tactic he is using is having spies in the kingdom."

"Throw him into the dungeon," Cobra ordered his men, "and find the others with the tattoo's on their arms!" The soldiers saluted the king and went off to carry their orders.

"Impressive Juba," Pell thanked Juba, "I am going to find Vivi and her friends." Pell bowed to the king and left.

"How does he plan to find them?" asked Bear.

"He has the devil fruit power of a falcon," replied Cobra.

"So, he is going to fly around until he finds them," stated Juba. Juba sat their hoping that Luffy and the others were okay.

******

Luffy and the others were moving along nicely. Ace had left once he knew that Blackbeard wasn't in Alabasta anymore. Vivi, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were marching through the desert. All of a sudden, Chopper stopped walking and looked back.

"Worried about Juba and Bear?" Nami asked gently. Chopper looked at everyone and nodded his head.

"I wonder who that guy was," Chopper stated.

"Don't worry," Luffy said with a smile, "Juba is strong. He can protect Bear and himself." Everyone nodded their heads.

"But I don't think that Bear is weak," stated Usopp, "after all the size of him alone would be enough to scare off most opponents." Everyone nodded their heads and continued on their way knowing that both Juba and Bear were safe.

******

A few days had passed since Juba and Bear arrived at the castle, and still no Luffy and his crew. The rebellion army is on their way and time was running out. One day, Juba was walking by the cannons, and saw what he had feared. The rebel army was almost at the castle city.

"This is bad," stated Juba.

"I'll go tell Chaka," stated Bear. Juba nodded his head and Bear ran to the castle to tell Chaka what was going on. Juba stood at the top of the first wall looking at the approaching army. It was quite large, and they all wanted blood.

"Don't shoot at them," ordered Juba, "we need to let them know that this was all a plot." Juba looked down and saw a figure wearing a white cloak standing in the path of the army.

"STOP!" a familiar voice shouted. Juba knew who it was right away.

"That's princess Vivi," Juba said with great joy. _That means that everyone else is safe._ Then a cannon went off, and landed near Vivi. Juba turned to the cannon that fired that shot.

"Sorry sir," a soldier stated with a sarcastic tone. Juba turned to the soldier who was revealing his arm. The Baroque Works tattoo was on his arm.

_Shit, we missed one,_ Juba thought. Juba then punched the soldier and knocked him out. Juba then looked in the cloud of smoke wondering if Vivi was okay. Then, something rushed by Juba, and it was Carue rushing to help Vivi.

"What should we do?" asked one soldier. Juba hesitated.

"There is no way around it," stated Juba, "fight them but don't kill them."

"But they are going to try to kill us," stated another soldier.

"They don't know any better," replied Juba. All of a sudden, the captured Baroque Works soldiers were charging at the rebel army.

"How did they escape?" asked a soldier. The other soldiers then went into battle ignoring Juba's advice.

"This isn't good," stated Juba, "a brutal battle is now unavoidable." Juba transformed into a wolf and rushed to the castle. When he got there, Bear and Chaka were talking.

"What is going on?" Chaka asked as soon as Juba arrived and transformed back into a human.

"We missed one of the Baroque Work spies," explained Juba, "he fired a cannon shot to entice the rebels. Then, the other spies somehow broke out of jail and charged at the army. A battle is unavoidable and I don't know how to stop it." Battle cries and fighting were heard in the distance. Juba, Chaka, and Bear looked in the direction of the fighting.

"All right, put a defense around the castle's main gate," ordered Chaka, "don't let them get into the castle." The soldiers rushed to follow their orders.

"What are you doing?" asked Juba.

"I have to do something," replied Chaka, "they are going to be fighting to kill, so we must do the same." Chaka stormed off leaving Juba and Bear pondering what to do.

"We have to do something," stated Bear.

"I know," replied Juba, "I just don't know how we can stop this."

"I do," stated a familiar voice. Bear and Juba turned around to find Vivi being escorted by soldiers.

"Vivi," stated Juba, "what are you doing here?"

"I am here to end this war," Vivi replied proudly. Juba and Bear were confused as Vivi stormed off to find Chaka.


	24. Chapter 24

**Juba vs Crocodile**

Juba, Bear, Chaka, and Vivi stood in front of the castle, while the guards were rigging it to blow up. Vivi was determine to show the people how important it was to stop fighting.

"I have to say," stated Juba, "it is indeed quite a plan. To blow up the entire castle just to try and stop the fighting."

"I know," replied Vivi, "but the people are more important."

"Well," started Bear, "we are one determine princess." Vivi nodded her head. A guard then approached them.

"Your highness, the powder is set and everyone is waiting for your signal." Vivi stared at the castle as if saying good-bye.

"Do it," Vivi finally said. No sooner when she said that, a sandstorm appeared as if from nowhere. The storm was fierce enough to blow out the torches the guards were going to use to blow up the palace. The storm disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared.

"What the hell was that?" Juba asked.

"Princess," stated a unfamiliar voice, "why would you try to destroy my future home?" The voice was coming from the palace. Juba looked up to see a man with a scar across his face, a golden hook on his left hand, a dark green coat, and had a cigar in his mouth.

"Crocodile," Vivi said under her breath. Juba looked at Vivi and then back at Crocodile.

"So, that is Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," stated Juba.

"hehehe. I am glad that people know who I am," replied Crocodile, "but I don't know who you are." Crocodile jumped down from the palace roof top. Next to a unknown woman wearing a white outfit. Juba also didn't noticed that Cobra was pinned against the wall with nails through his arms.

"Papa," Vivi said in a state of shock.

"Vivi," stated Cobra.

"Now then," started Crocodile, "where is Pluton?" Cobra looked shocked.

"Where's Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"Luffy?" asked Juba.

"Dead," Crocodile said after he turned around.

"LIAR!" screamed Vivi. Juba looked at Crocodile who had a evil smile on his face.

"Vivi, what are you talking about?" asked Bear.

"Luffy stayed behind to fight him so that we could escape," stated Vivi. Juba then realized it. If Crocodile was here, then Luffy lost. Juba stared at the ground.

"Juba?" Bear stated with concerned, "are you okay?" Juba didn't answer.

"What is wrong?" asked Crocodile, "did you knew him?" Juba grew furious.

"liar," Juba said under breath, "liar, liar, liar, LIAR!" Juba transformed into his man beast form and charged at Crocodile. When Juba made contact with Crocodile, he disappeared and sand took his place.

"Fool," Crocodile's voice came from the sand, "you can't beat me." A fist formed from the sand and hit Juba in the face. Juba flew forward but then flipped and landed on his feet.

"You've eaten a devil fruit," stated Juba.

"Yes," replied Crocodile, "I ate the sand devil fruit, so I can turn to sand." Juba stared at Crocodile who was reforming from the sand.

_Damn,_ Juba thought, _how the hell am I suppose to hit him?_ Juba stared at Crocodile trying to think how to fight him.

"Trying to find a way to beat me?" asked Crocodile, "I have no weakness."

_Remain calm,_ Juba thought, _calm down, he couldn't of killed Luffy. Try and think, everyone has a weakness. I can't lure him to the sea. Sea? Water!_ Juba smiled.

"You do," stated Juba, "I know how to do it." Juba smiled and raised his claw. Juba clawed his hand, and Juba's blood started to rush out of the cuts. Juba did the same to his other hand and feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Bear.

"Indeed," stated Crocodile, "what will that do?" Juba stared at Crocodile and charged at him. Juba launched a punch at Crocodile but Crocodile didn't turn to sand to dodge it. Crocodile had stabbed Juba with his hook. Juba couldn't believe it, how did Crocodile predict his moves.

"JUBA!" shouted Bear. Juba could tell though that Crocodile didn't hit anything vital.

"If you like to bleed so much," Crocodile said with a smug in his tone, "then slowly bleed to death." Crocodile then tossed Juba to the side. Juba hit the ground with a great big thud.

_Get up,_ Juba said to himself, _move body, move. You can't let him win._ Juba mustered everything he had to stand up again. Crocodile smiled like he was only slightly impressed. Bear grew furious and charged at Crocodile. Crocodile turned into sand and avoided Bear's attack. Bear transformed into a bear and looking like he was going to rip Crocodile apart. Even if he had to do it sand grain by sand grain. Bear went into a rampage to destroy Crocodile.

"Childs play," Crocodile said and he slashed Bear across the chest. Bear went down to his knees and grabbed his chest in pain. Juba was struggling to stand but it wasn't working.

"Damn it," stated Bear.

"No one likes a sore loser," Crocodile stated with a smug tone. Crocodile then turned to the woman in white. "Miss Sunday, take the king to wherever the Pluton is, or rather Ponogliph." The king looked shocked as Miss Sunday made arms appear and took out the nails that pinned the king to the wall. Crocodile then turned around and faced Vivi. Juba was still struggling to stand.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Vivi.

"Why does that matter?" asked Crocodile, "I should give you something else to worry about. Like the bomb I have set up to blow up the court yard." Juba, Chaka, Bear, and Vivi looked shocked. Crocodile was going to kill all those people in the court yard.

"A bomb," Juba stated. Crocodile smiled.

"Yes," replied Crocodile, "a bomb big enough to wipe out the filth that is in the court yard." Juba grew furious that Crocodile would compare human life next to filth.

"YOU BASTARD!" Chaka screamed and he transformed into a jackal and having his sword in his mouth. Chaka sliced at Crocodile but Crocodile turned into sand and cut Chaka. Chaka fell to the ground with his blood flying in the air.

"CHAKA!" Vivi screamed. Crocodile started to walk to Vivi.

_Damn it,_ Juba thought, _have to think of a way to stop him, but I can't stand._

"Now princess," Crocodile said while grabbing Vivi's throat with his hand, "I think it is time for you to join your people. Because in fifteen minutes, they will all be dead."

"NO!" Juba shouted as he slowly got to his feet. Crocodile, Vivi, and Bear stared at Juba. Bear smiled and stood up ignoring the pain of his chest. "I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Crocodile, "what can you two do?" Juba stared at Crocodile.

"You couldn't have killed Luffy," stated Juba, "he's too strong to let a little sandbag like you beat him." Crocodile smiled.

"Did you think I would fall for that?" Crocodile asked, "you must not like admitting defeat. You have lost! You have lost your captain, you have lost this fight," Crocodile then smiled a most evil smile, "and now you have lost the princess of the kingdom!" Crocodile laughed as he disappeared into sand and Vivi started to fall. Juba nor Bear could get there in time.

"The stairs," Juba stated. Bear nodded his head. Juba and Bear transformed into their animal forms and ran to the stairs. Then, Juba and Bear flew down the stairs like a hawk to save Vivi.

"VIVI!" Juba heard a distant sound.

"Wait."

"Juba, now isn't the time," stated Bear who was still flying down the stairs. Juba looked into the sky.

"Why is there a scream coming from up there?"

"VIVI!" A figure appeared in the distance. It looked like a falcon wearing white clothing.

"Pell?" Juba said out loud. It was Pell and Pell was carrying someone on his back. Juba smile and continue to fly down the stairs.

"Who is that?" asked Bear as soon as Juba caught up to him. Juba fell to the ground. "Juba." Juba took a deep breath.

"LUFFY! YOU ARE LATE!" Bear looked in the sky and saw that Juba was right.

"He's alive," Bear said in amazement. Bear then ripped his shirt apart and started to treat Juba.

"Of course he is alive," replied Juba. Juba saw in the distance that the rest of the crew was here.

"Juba," Nami said when she saw him in his bad condition, "what happened?"

"I danced with Crocodile," replied Juba.

"Yeah, Crocodile is a tough dancer," Bear added.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Nami shouted. Chopper got down next to Juba and started to treat him too.

"Oi, Juba," Luffy's voice came from above, "you got beat up pretty bad." Juba looked up and saw the serious face of his captain.

"Yeah I did," replied Juba, "but now isn't the time. Crocodile plans to blow up this area with a bomb." Everyone looked shocked.

"When?" asked Usopp. Juba looked into the sky.

"At 4:30." Everyone turned to the clock and they all look pale.

"Are you sure?" asked Sanji. Luffy went up to fight Crocodile. Juba nodded his head. Everyone but Bear stared at the clock. They knew that they were in a sticky situation since they only had ten minutes to find the bomb before it was too late.

___________________________________

Oh shit, crocodile plans to kill hundreds of people just for the fun of it! Will our heroes find the bomb before it's too late?

I hope that you guy's are enjoying my story. Please review my story, I like to hear what you guy's have to say.

It's tiring to change the text every time.

Not really though lol


	25. Chapter 25

**Let's Play Find the Bomb**

Juba was in his wolf form running as fast as he could to find the bomb that was going to go off in seven minutes.

_Damn seven minutes left,_ Juba thought to himself, _how are we suppose to find a bomb within that amount of time._ Juba stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. _Remain calm. You have six minutes before it goes off. The bomb has to be a great size to do the damage that Crocodile was talking about. Which means it has to be a place large enough to hold a bomb and be close to the courtyard._

"JUBA!" Bear's voice screamed. Juba turned and saw Bear standing next to him looking angry. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO TAKE IT EASY!"

"Listen, I know that we are running out of time. . .time?" Bear looked confused at Juba's words.

"Yes we are running out of time," Bear replied. Juba looked at the clock tower and saw they only had five minutes left.

"Come on," Juba said as he took off. Bear transformed into a bear to try and keep up with Juba.

"Where are we going?" asked Bear.

"The clock tower," replied Juba, "the clock is the best place to put that bomb." Bear looked at the clock tower and nodded.

"I won't argue with you there," stated Bear, "but what about the others?"

"We will stop that bomb, and yell from the top to let them know that we stopped it." Juba and Bear sprinted as hard as they could towards the tower. When they arrived they only had four minutes left. Juba and Bear bolted up the stairs as fast as they could to reach the top. Juba and Bear reached the top in time to see a man wearing a blue coat and a powdered wig light the fuse.

"Oh no you don't," Juba said as he charged in. Juba bit the fuse in half and took the burning half away from the Baroque Work goons.

"Stop him!" shouted the man. Juba then noticed a woman wearing frogs point a gun at him.

"Bear!" shouted Juba. Bear was in his man beast form and attacked the woman first.

"BEAR CLAW!" Bear swiped at the gun and easily shattered it. Bear then punched the woman and knocked her out.

"BASTARD!" the man shouted and pointed the gun at Bear. Juba didn't waste any time to attack. Juba, also in his man beast form, broke the man's gun. Juba then swiped the man with one of his claws and then punched him with the hand that he didn't use. The man fell to the ground also unconscious. It was over and the bomb didn't go off.

"That is that," Juba said as he transformed into a human. Bear was also a human as Vivi jumped from below and landed on the ledge where the clock was.

"Seeing how is that clock opened like a door," stated Bear, "we were just in time."

"I agree," replied Juba. But then Vivi cried out in despair. Juba and Bear rushed to her.

"What's wrong?" Bear asked. Vivi was crying so much she couldn't answer. Juba looked in the cannon and saw her reason for crying.

"That's what's wrong," Juba said as he pointed down the cannon, "the bomb is a time bomb." Bear looked down the cannon and saw that he was right. The bomb would go off in one minute.

"DAMN IT!" Juba shouted as hard as he could. Juba then fell to his knees hitting the ground as hard as he could. Vivi was still crying and Bear was standing there. Then a shadow covered Vivi, it was Pell.

"Pell," Vivi said through her tears, "you are okay."

"I remember this place well," Pell stated, "this is where you and your friends spent their time. You used this place as a hangout for your group." Vivi, Juba and Bear stared at Pell with confusion in their eyes. Pell transformed into a falcon and grabbed the bomb. Juba, Bear and Vivi realized what he was about to do.

"Don't do it Pell," Vivi ordered him.

"I am a guardian of this place," Pell stated as he took the bomb out of the cannon, "I will defend this kingdom with my life!" Pell took for the skies with the bomb in his talons. Vivi had tears in her eyes.

_Damn it Pell,_ Juba thought, _you had to play the hero didn't you. Well, you do fit that role really well._ The exploded high in the sky, sand and dust scattered everywhere. It was a mini sandstorm and yet it made the fighting stop.

"Well, that is one piece of good news," Bear stated, "the fighting did stop." However, it didn't last long. The rebels and the knights went back to fighting as soon as they could.

"STOP FIGHTING!" shouted Vivi. Bear and Juba turned to her. "STOP FIGHTING THERE ISN'T ANY REASON TO KEEP FIGHTING! STOP IT! STOP IT! DON'T LET PELL'S SACRAFICE BE IN VAIN!" No one heard her. The armies continued to fight with all of their strength. Juba and Bear felt totally powerless.

"So, we can't do anything to stop them?" asked Bear.

"Yeah, there is," replied Juba, "knock them out." Juba transformed into a wolf and headed for the stairs. Bear followed him leaving Vivi alone on the clock tower.

________________________

Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it. Chapter 26 is on the way. Please review my stories.


	26. Chapter 26

**After Battle**

Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, and Juba were attacking the guards and the rebels to make them stop fighting. Left and right the people came at them. Pell's sacrifice still fresh in their minds. Juba could still hear Vivi cry out to make the people stop fighting.

"Damn," stated Juba, "these guy's don't quit." Juba kept attacking. All of a sudden a mighty roar came from the clock tower. Juba knew it was Bear trying to stop the fighting. However, the people didn't stop. All of sudden, the ground began to shake. Then, something came up from the ground not to far from the square. Juba looked up and he recognized who it was.

"Juba, what is it?" Nami asked impatiently.

"LOOK!" Juba shouted and pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up in the sky. All of their faces lit up.

"CROCODILE!" shouted everyone.

"If that is Crocodile, then Luffy won," added Juba. They all shouted with joy. Then, Crocodile landed in the square and the sand storm stopped. After the sand storm cleared, something else came. A rain storm came. The rain poured down like a waterfall. Everyone stopped fighting as soon as they realized it was raining.

"VIVI!" shouted Juba, "IF YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO THEM NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!" Vivi took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" Everyone stared at the clock tower in amazement.

"It's about time," Bear said with relief in his voice.

"I agree," Juba stated.

"What is exactly over?" asked a rebel.

"The fight," replied Juba.

"After what they have done?" stated another rebel.

"It wasn't them!" shouted another voice. Juba, Bear, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Nami, and Usopp. It was a man with blond hair with curls, and he was wearing a blue suit.

"IGRAM!" shouted Vivi. Juba stared at the weird man. Then, Chopper, Usopp who was being dragged by Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Bear started to walk away. Juba followed them. After a little while walking, everyone ran into Cobra who was carrying Luffy on his back.

"Juba? Is that you?" asked Cobra as soon as Juba was in view.

"Yeah," replied Juba, "and you have our captain on your back."

"I see," stated Cobra, "so these must be the rest of your friends that you and Vivi mentioned." Juba nodded his head. Bear started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Juba.

"I have to meet up with my crew," replied Bear, "they are waiting for me up ahead." Juba looked ahead to see the crew that he met when he first met Bear.

"So," Juba said as he walked towards Bear, "this is good-bye then."

"Yup," replied Bear. Juba gave Bear a high five, and then Bear just walked away.

"Until we met again," Juba said under his breath. Juba turned around to see Vivi running towards them.

"You guy's aren't leaving now are you?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"Please," added Cobra, "you must rest."

"Well, some rest would be nice," stated Juba.

"Then," stated Cobra, "come to the castle whenever you are ready." Cobra and Vivi left the area. As soon as they were gone: Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro fell asleep. They were all out like Luffy except for Juba.

"Great," Juba stated to himself, "that means I have to get these guy's there myself." Juba found a cart nearby and pushed it to where everyone was asleep. When he got there, the Marines were there.

"So, you are part of the crew too?" asked the woman with glasses.

"Yeah," replied Juba. Juba was just about out of energy. He knew that he didn't have the strength to fight them off.

"So," the woman said as she turned around to the other Marines with her, "you are not to arrest him either. MOVE OUT!" The woman ran off with tears in her eyes. The other Marines followed her. Juba smiled.

"Well," Juba said tired and falling, "she is okay." That was the last thing that he heard before darkness over took his sight and hearing.

******

Juba awoke in a soft bed in a white room. Juba sat up slowly to see that he was in the castle.

"You are awake," Chopper's voice came from a nearby table. Juba looked at Chopper and slowly nodded his head.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly a full day," replied Chopper.

"Well, that would explain why I feel so strange." Chopper chuckled a little.

"Yup, that would be the reason Juba."

"So, how is Luffy?" Juba asked with concern in his voice. Chopper pointed to the bed next to him. There was Luffy, sleepy soundly like a child.

"He was poisoned," added Chopper, "but he received the antidote so he is going to be alright." Juba sighed in relief.

"That is good," Juba stated. Then, Nami and Usopp walked into the room.

"Juba," Nami said with a smile on her face, "glad to see that you are awake." Usopp nodded his head in agreement. Juba knew that everything was alright. Juba got out of bed and stretched his arms and legs.

"Well, I think I will go get some exercise," Juba said as he transformed into a wolf.

"Just don't go outside the palace," Usopp informed Juba.

"Why not?" asked Juba.

"The Marines," Nami pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Juba bolted out of the room into the open air. Running like he had not ran in years. The wind on his face felt so good.

**2nd Day**

One full day had pass and Luffy wasn't awake. Vivi and Chopper were watching him around the clock to make sure everything was fine. Juba thought if he was going to finish his talk he started with Nami on Drum Island, now would be a good time. Juba looked in the castle for her and found her reading one of the king's books.

"Hi Juba," Nami greeted Juba. Juba sat down next to her.

"Can we finish the talk we started on Drum Island?" Juba asked. Nami nodded her head and she could tell that Juba was serious.

"So, where did we leave off?" Nami asked the first question.

"I was telling you that you can tell a lot about a person through their eyes," Juba started, "certain training that I received from a friend, I can tell when a person has feelings for someone else."

"Really?" Nami asked with a confused voice.

"Yes," replied Juba, "like the feelings that you have for Luffy." Nami looked completely shock.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked as her face was getting red.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Juba stated, "you are in. . ."

"Hello there," Cobra's voice came from the door. The door opened and Cobra stepped into the room. "I am sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Juba stood and shook his head.

"Nothing at all," stated Juba. Juba then turned to Nami and waved signaling that he was leaving. Juba left the room leaving Cobra confused and Nami in shock.

**3rd Day**

After three days, Luffy finally woke up in time for supper. The royal family held a huge feast in honor of Luffy and his crew. Luffy ate like there was no tomorrow and everyone had a blast. Usopp made a plate spin on his nose and Chopper was dancing with chopsticks in his nose. Everyone laughed until they cried. After the feast, Cobra led the other men into the men's bath house to clean themselves up a little.

"Ah," Juba said once he got into the warm water, "this is so refreshing." Juba lost track of time a little bit, but snapped back into it when he heard everyone scream. Juba looked at them and they were all on the ground with bloody noses.

"MELLORINE!" Sanji said out loud. Juba looked at the wall and looked depressed.

"You guy's get bloody noses by staring at a wall?" Juba asked.

"NO WE DON'T!" all the men yelled.

"Then, how the hell did you guy's get bloody noses?"

"Look over the wall," Sanji said and pointed to the half wall nearby. Juba shook his head.

"I'll pass," Juba said as he sat back down in the warm water.

"Chicken," Sanji said under his breath.

"I'm a wolf or did you forget?" Juba asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed._ This is great,_ Juba thought to himself, _I wonder what adventure awaits us._

____________________________________

Hey guy's, hope you liked this chapter. Listen up though, I haven't seen the parts between here and the Water 7 arc. I know it's kind of weird but I am skipping the next chapter to when they arrive on Water 7. Sorry.

But I hope that you guy's will still like the rest of the story.


	27. Chapter 27

-1**Water 7**

A lot has happened since the Strawhat Pirates helped Vivi rescue her kingdom: Nico Robin joined then as a Archeologist; even though she did work with Baroque Works, the adventures they had in Sky Island, and the games that Foxy challenged them to. After so long, Juba was looking forward to their next stop.

"Hey Juba!" Luffy shouted from below, "any islands yet?"

"We are getting close!" Juba shouted back, "I can see it on the horizon." Everyone looked at the tiny little land that was in the distance.

"Finally, a island," Nami stated with relief in her voice, "we can finally exchange the stuff we have for berries."

"And then, repair the Going Merry!" Usopp shouted with joy.

"Well, this is a good spot to get it repaired," Juba stated as he climbed down from the crows nest.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"That island is called Water 7," Juba replied with joy, "and they have some of the best shipwrights in the world." Usopp's eyes glowed like stars.

"Really? Merry can get a first class repair?"

"Yes, Usopp," Juba replied with a little sigh, "the Merry is going to get fix to the fullest. If these guy's can't do it, then no one else can."

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Usopp shouted like he was the captain, "TO THE ISLAND WHERE MERRY WILL BE FIX!" Nami turned to Juba.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes," Juba replied, "I am good friends with a excellent shipwright. I'll see if I can get a discount on the repairs."

"JUBA!" Usopp leaped towards Juba, "YOUR INCREDIBLE!" Juba laughed. After about an hour, they arrived at Water 7. The first part they saw was bits and pieces of ships on top of land.

"What the hell?" asked Sanji.

"This is Scrape Island," Juba informed everyone, "this is where parts of wrecked ships come on. This is a good source of material that they use."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Luffy.

"I'll take Usopp, Nami, and Luffy to get our stuff cashed," began Juba, "then I'll take them to the shipwright that I know. You guy's can go get us supplies for our journey." Everyone nodded in agreement. Juba lead Usopp, Nami, and Luffy to the bank. Juba waited outside for their business to be done. While waiting someone approached Juba. It was a young woman with short brown hair and wearing a bright blue dress.

"Hello," stated a young woman.

"Is something wrong?" asked Juba.

"I think I know you," the young woman trying to remember where she had seen Juba.

"Well, I have been here before," Juba stated trying to help the young woman out, "my name is Juba Croheart. Does that ring any bells?" The young woman jumped into the air.

"Juba! Is it really you?"

"Yeah," Juba replied with confusion in his voice.

"It's me, Daisy Drift," stated Daisy. Juba took a closer look and recognized the young woman almost right away.

"Well I'll be," Juba said in amazement, "it's been so long that I barely recognized you Daisy."

"Same here," Daisy stated with a smile on her face. Then, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp came out of the bank holding suit cases.

"Holy crap," Juba said when he saw the suit cases, "how much did we get?" A nice wide smile came across her face.

"300 million berries." Juba and Daisy mouth's dropped wide open.

"300 MILLION BERRIES!" Juba shouted to the sky. Juba shook it off and calmed down. "I can't believe that stuff was worth that much all together."

"I know," Luffy added, "now we can buy lots of meat." Nami hit Luffy on the head.

"First, we get the ship fixed," Usopp stated.

"That's right," Luffy said as if he had forgotten about it, "Juba, leads us to the shipwright." Juba nodded his head and turned to Daisy.

"Care to come with us?" Daisy smiled.

"I would love to come with you."

"Juba, who is this?" asked Nami.

"Sorry, this is a friend of mine that I met last time I came here," explained Juba, "her name is Daisy."

"Nice to meet you," Nami greeted Daisy, "I'm Nami."

"I am the great captain Usopp," Usopp stated proudly. Luffy smacked Usopp on the back of his head.

"I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE SHIP! Oi, I am Luffy." Daisy laughed a little.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Daisy said. Then all of them started walking towards the repair docks.

"So these are the docks," Luffy said in amazement.

"Is this their first time here?" Daisy asked Juba.

"Yeah," Juba replied, "I know that you want to catch up, but we have business to attend to first." Daisy nodded her head.

"I understand."

"So, who are we looking for ship repairs?" asked Usopp.

"Ship repairs," a voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around to see a man dressed like a shipwright and have a nose like Usopp's only square.

"Juba do you know who this is?" asked Luffy. Juba shook his head.

"No I don't." The man with the square nose stared at Juba.

"You wouldn't be Juba Croheart?"

"Yeah I am," replied Juba, "who are you?"

"Sorry about that, I am Kaku," Kaku answered Juba, "I am a shipwright here. What about ship repairs?" Juba felt that he could trust Kaku and explained the situation to him. Kaku nodded his head and bolt off in the direction of the ship, and jumped off the cliff and flew.

"How did he do that?" asked Juba.

"That is just his skill," stated a familiar voice behind them. Juba turned around and smiled.

"Iceburg," Juba stated with joy and ran to Iceburg. Iceburg had dark blue hair and was wearing a dark blue suit. He was accompanied by a woman with long blonde hair and wearing glasses.

"Well, it has been awhile, hasn't it Juba?" asked Iceburg.

"You can say that again."

"Juba is this the person you were talking about?" asked Usopp. Juba turned around with a smile on his face and nodded.

"This is my friend I was telling you about, Iceburg," Juba introduced Iceburg to his friends.

"Nice to meet you," Iceburg saw that Daisy was with them too. "Have you and Daisy had a chance to catch up?"

"Well, no," Juba said embarrassed.

"Then, you two need to catch up," Iceburg demanded, "I'll take care of your friends here." Juba looked at Nami, Usopp, and Luffy.

"Do you guy's mind?" Juba asked in a way hoping that wouldn't.

"No, not at all," replied Luffy, "in fact, as your captain, I order you to catch up with your friend." Juba laughed.

"Yes sir," Juba stated, "come on Daisy." Juba ran ahead and Daisy followed him. Once they were out of sight, Luffy turned to Iceburg.

"They seem like their close."

"Yes they are," Iceburg said as he stared at Juba with a smile on his face.

_________________________________

Well, I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter as well.

The story continues with Chapter 28

Please review my stories.


	28. Chapter 28

-1**The Franky Family**

Juba and Daisy talked what seemed like for hours. Talking about what they have been doing since they last met.

"So, you work at a bar now?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yup," Daisy answered happily, "my co-worker is a guy named Blueno."

"Well, by the sound of it, he is a pretty good guy."

"He is," Daisy then started to get serious, "I still can't believe that you joined a pirate crew." Juba turned to Daisy and smiled.

"Well, we are pirates," Juba explained calmly, "so I can understand your worry. Pirates are known for doing horrible things, but we act more like knights then pirates. Especially our captain." Juba then told Daisy about their adventures that he had with the crew. When they met in Usopp's village, stopping Kuro's plan to kill Kaya, the restaurant that fights back, rescuing Nami from Arlong's webbed clutches, meeting up with Chopper on Drum Island, saving a kingdom from Crocodile, going to Sky Island, and beating Foxy at his own games.

"Sounds like you had fun," Daisy stated.

"I did," replied Juba.

"JUBA!" Juba thought he heard someone calling his name. Juba looked around for the source but couldn't find it.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name," Juba responded with confusion in his voice.

"JUBA!" The sound was getting louder.

"Okay, now I know I heard something," Juba said as he looked around.

"I heard it too," Daisy agreed with Juba.

"JUBA!" Juba looked up in the sky to see Luffy flying in the air.

"LUFFY!" Juba shouted back, "I'M DOWN HERE!" Luffy looked down and saw Juba waving his hands.

"YOSH!" Luffy then dove down and heading towards them fast.

"Oh no," Daisy stated with worry, "if he hit's the ground, he's going to die."

"No," Juba corrected Daisy, "if he hit's the water he is going to die. He can't swim."

"He is a devil fruit user?" As soon as Daisy asked that question Luffy hit the path that they were walking on like a boulder smashing it's target. Luffy then got up and brushed it off like it was nothing, leaving Daisy in a state of shock.

"Found you, Juba," Luffy said breathing heavily.

"What exactly is he?" Daisy asked while still in a state of shock.

"He's a rubber man from eating the Gum Gum devil fruit," Juba answered calmly.

"Juba," Luffy interrupted Juba, "we have a problem. Some one stole part of our money." Juba turned to Luffy.

"What? How much of it?"

"200 million." Juba was getting pissed off. Someone was able to steal over half of their new obtained money.

"Do you know who did it?" Juba asked in earnest.

"Nope," replied Luffy. Daisy stepped forward.

"It was most likely the Franky Family." Juba and Luffy looked at Daisy.

"The Franky Family?" asked Juba.

"They are a large group lead by a man named Franky," explained Daisy, "they are kind of like a mafia around here. They steal money from people but only ones who have a lot. They also go after people with large bounties on their heads." Juba stared at Luffy.

"Then it's a trap," Juba stated, "Luffy has a price of 100 million berries on his head." Daisy was shocked to hear that.

"Where is there house?" Luffy asked impatiently, "Usopp went after them alone." Juba looked shocked at this fact.

"That fool." Juba transformed into a wolf and looked at Daisy. "Can you lead us to the Franky house?" Daisy nodded her head and got on Juba's back. Juba and Luffy took off as fast as they could. Along the way, they saw Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper and told them to follow Juba. They listened and Daisy guided Juba in the right direction. When Juba, Luffy, Daisy, Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji arrived at the Franky house, they all saw a badly injured Usopp lying on the ground and not moving.

"Chopper," Luffy said quietly, "is he going to be okay?" Chopper took a look at Usopp.

"He is going to be fine."

"Chopper," Juba stated with a cold tone, "you should still treat Usopp as soon as possible. Then, move him to the ship so that he can rest. Take Daisy with you as well please." Everyone stared at Juba and was confused.

"Wait," Chopper stated, "I want to help fight."

"Not this time," argued Juba, "you are our doctor and someone is currently injured. Don't you think your first task is to treat him." Chopper was silent and so was Daisy.

"Chopper," stated Luffy, "do what he says. The four of us will blow up that house." Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Juba started to walk towards the Franky house ready to avenge their friend. Leaving Chopper and Daisy to treat Usopp.

******

The Franky house were having a party. Eating and drinking their fill. Playing all sorts of games and having a good time.

"You lost the game," stated a guy, "you need to go and buy some more food." The giant of the man stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't worry," the giant man stated, "when I get back I am going to beat you." The giant man opened the door and he saw four people standing outside. One of them drew back his fist and it stretched out and set the giant man flying. He destroyed a good portion of the tables and the giant man was knock out cold.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of other men. The dust slowly began to clear and when it did, everyone in the Franky house gulped.

"IT'S STRAWHAT LUFFY!" shouted a man. Everyone saw Luffy and three other men standing next to him. It was Sanji, Zoro, and Juba. All looking very pissed off.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed another giant man, "did you come back here for your money? HA! What can you four possibly do against this many opponents?"

"So, this is the weak long noses captain," stated another man. Everyone in the Franky house was laughing and drawing weapons.

"Come and get me, you little shrimp," the giant man stated with a smug tone. Luffy looked even more pissed than he was.

"GUM GUM. . ." Luffy launched a battalion of punches at the giant man, but none of them were connecting.

"You really think those punches are going to get through that armor?" stated another man. Luffy didn't let up on the punches.

"If you are going to goof around," the giant man stated as he raised his axe, "then I will attack." Luffy let out a monster of a scream, then all the punches came together and hit the giant's man armor where the star was.

"CANNON!" The giant man went flying backwards and the star of the armor was no longer there.

"Wait," stated another man, "listen to what we have to say. FIRE THE CANNONS!" Five cannons fired at Luffy and his men. Zoro charged at the cannon balls and cut them all up with ease. The explosions landed behind Luffy and his friends. Zoro then cut one of the cannons into two.

"THESE MEN ARE DANGEROUS!" The Franky family was shouting and running away. Sanji then head them off at the back door.

"Don't act sober when picking fights with people," Sanji informed his enemies. Sanji then started to kick the hell out of everyone that he could. Then the family was running towards the windows to escape. Juba blocked their path.

"You guy's can't leave," Juba said evilly. Juba was in his wolf form and started to charge them. "SPEED CLAW!" Juba quickly transformed into his man beast form and started to claw everyone that was in his way. It was so quick, not even is own friends saw him.

"WAIT!" shouted a man, "okay, okay, you guy's are here for your money right. The one your weak friend had. Sorry, but it isn't here anymore. The family boss, Franky, took it and is heading to a secret deal. So, no matter how much you rampage the money will not retAAAHHHH!" Luffy stretched his arm and hit the guy talking.

"If you guy's think we are here for the money," stated Juba, "then you are sadly mistaken."

"No more talking," stated Sanji.

"Yeah, it's too late for that," Zoro stated.

"Don't think we will leave any bone unbroken," Luffy threaten the family. The fighting continued. The Franky family launched everything they could at the four enemies that invaded their home. However, in the end, the Franky house was destroyed and every member was beaten to a pulp. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Juba stood over the remains of their victory.

"These guy's really don't know where Franky went," Sanji stated.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed with Sanji, "but it really doesn't matter." Juba nodded his head.

"Well, let's go see how Usopp is doing," suggested Juba, "after all I would like to spend more time with Daisy."

"Yeah," agreed Sanji, "don't want to keep you away from your sweet heart." Juba started to walk away.

"Oi Luffy," Zoro shouted to Luffy, "what's up?" Luffy was staring into the distance.

"I have come to a decision," Luffy stated with sadness, "we are going to part with the Going Merry here." Juba stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What do you mean Luffy?" asked Juba.

"Well Juba, it's like this," Sanji explained the situation to Juba. Juba nodded his head in agreement.

"I see," Juba finally said, "Luffy, I think you are making the right choice." Juba started to walk again with Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro right behind him.

______________________________________________

Well, we all knew that Luffy was going to w in, but parting with the Going Merry? What will Usopp think?

Hope you guys are enjoying my story so far.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Joy and Sorrow**

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Juba arrived back at the Going Merry with no injuries on them what so ever. Daisy was in shock but it was a pleasant shock.

"You guy's took on the entire Franky Family and won?"

"Yeah," replied Juba, "however, their boss wasn't there."

"How is Usopp?" Luffy asked out of concern.

"He is fine," stated Chopper, "he just needs some rest." Juba nodded his head and turned to Daisy.

"Luffy," Juba said with a serious tone, "I know that I should most likely stay here, but can I spend more time with Daisy?" Luffy turned to Juba and smile.

"Yeah, spend as much time as you need tonight and meet up with us later."

"And if you see Robin," Sanji added, "let her know we are looking for her." Juba looked confused.

"You haven't seen Robin lately?"

"She disappeared earlier today," Chopper informed Juba, "we have no idea where she is."

"If I see her, I will let her know that you guy's are looking for her." Juba and Daisy then left the Going Merry and headed back to the city. All the way, Daisy didn't say a word to Juba.

"So," Juba said finally breaking the silence, "where is your home? Is still in the same place as it was before?" Daisy nodded her head still not saying a word. Juba and Daisy finally arrived at Daisy's house.

"This is my house," Daisy said in a depressed tone. Juba nodded his head.

"I remember this place well," Juba said with a smile, "this is actually where we first met." Daisy looked up at Juba. "You tripped on something in your house and you let go of the bucket of water that you had in your hand." Daisy smiled.

"It landed right on your head. I remember how much I apologized to you for that."

"Yeah," Juba replied with a smile, "you were quite the klutz back then."

"Hey," Daisy said with a serious tone. Juba and Daisy laughed.

"Then, you invited me inside for some tea," Juba continued, "that was the best tea I have ever had." Daisy's face lit up.

"Would like to have a cup?" Juba nodded his head. Daisy went to the door and opened it. She motioned Juba to enter and he did. Daisy went to fixing the tea while Juba sat on a chair. After a few minutes, Daisy brought the tea to the table. Juba took his cup and drank a small portion of it.

"Tastes just like I remembered," Juba said with a smile on his face, "thanks." Juba noticed tears coming down Daisy's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't *sob* know," Daisy stated, "I am so happy to *sniff* see you again. At the same time, I am very *sob* sad." Juba looked at Daisy with compassion in his eyes. "I don't want to leave, but I know that you have to." Daisy then broke into a uncontrollable cry. Juba stood up and went over to Daisy. When Daisy finally looked at Juba's face, Juba hugged her.

"I love you," Juba whispered into her ear, "I realized this being away from you. I tried my best not to show how much I actually missed you." Juba then felt tears strolling down his face, "I have missed you so much Daisy. I am sorry for not recognizing you. I have no idea how much that must of hurt you."

"*sniff* Juba," Daisy said still crying a little. Juba then looked into her eyes and Daisy was staring into his. Juba then leaned in a kissed Daisy. Daisy was kissing him back. There were two lovers finally able to fully express their feelings.

******

After they checked into the hotel, Luffy went up on the roof and Zoro followed him. Chopper was still crying a little, while Sanji remained silent. Nami then headed for the roof and the sun was rising.

"Luffy," Nami said breaking the silence, "how will Juba find us?" Luffy didn't answer.

"He is our tactician," Zoro replied, "he will find us and hopefully Robin in the process." Luffy just sat there staring into the distance.

"What if he goes to the Going Merry?" asked Nami.

"Then Usopp can tell him what happened," Luffy finally said with no emotion in his voice.

******

Juba awoke in a nice comfy bed next to Daisy. Daisy was still sleeping from what they did last night. Juba carefully rolled out of bed, so he didn't wake up Daisy. Juba got his cloths back on and sat at the table continuing to drink the tea that Daisy made.

_Even when it's cold, it tastes good,_ Juba thought. After awhile, Daisy was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning," Juba greeted Daisy. Daisy turned to Juba with a smile on her face.

"Morning," Daisy replied. Juba got up and kissed her and then headed to the door.

"I have to meet up with my crew," Juba informed Daisy, "so I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay," Daisy replied, "I have to go to work today." Juba nodded his head and left the house. Juba transformed into a wolf and ran with all of his might towards the Going Merry. After a short while, Juba arrived at the Going Merry, but didn't see anyone.

"HELLO! ANYONE THERE?!" Juba shouted. Then the door to the cabin opened and out came Usopp, who was all bandaged up. Juba smiled.

"Juba, is that you?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah, it is," Juba answered while shifting back to a human, "it's good to see that you are awake. Were you out all night?"

"LEAVE!" shouted Usopp. Juba stopped in his tracks looking confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Usopp?"

"This is my ship now, Juba," replied Usopp, "Luffy gave it to me, and I AM NO LONGER PART OF HIS IDOITIC CREW!" Juba didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Usopp, stop joking around."

"I AM NOT!" Juba took a step back, "I left because was going to abandon Merry here. After all she has done for us, don't you think that is just evil?" Juba didn't believe what he was hearing again, Usopp was a known liar so he could be lying.

"Usopp is this really the time for your. . ."

"I AM NOT LYING! NOW LEAVE!" Usopp went back into the cabin leaving Juba alone standing on Scrap Island. Juba transformed back into a wolf and headed to town to look for Luffy and the others. In time, Juba heard a commotion by the docks and headed over there as fast as he could. When he got there, there was a large crowd of people.

"Move," Juba demanded of the people. Everyone turned around to see Juba in his human form waiting for them to move. The people did move with out saying anything. Juba started to walk through the path that the people had made. When Juba got at the end of the path, he saw the shipwrights attacking Luffy.

"You are wrong," Luffy said aloud. Juba didn't know what was going on but he had to interfere. Juba took a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Everyone turned to Juba. Juba then noticed something that he didn't before. Nami was being restrained by some of the town people. "Let her go!"

"Juba," Nami said while being restrained.

"Juba, we can't do that?" stated a townsfolk. Juba transformed into his man beast form.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because," a unknown voice stated behind him. This man had black hair and was wearing a black top hat, "they are enemies of Water 7." Juba turned to this man that was speaking to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Lucci," stated the man, "Juba, even though you are part of their crew, we know that you haven't done anything."

"Start making sense," Juba stated with anger in his voice. Luffy stood up.

"Iceburg was almost killed last night, and Iceburg thinks it was Robin." Juba transformed back into a human.

"I see," replied Juba, "so you believe that Luffy and he crew were involved in some way." Everyone one who was from Water 7 nodded their head. "I see, then, I too, am a enemy of Water 7." Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"But Juba," stated Kaku who just stepped forward, "you haven't done anything wrong."

"Neither have the rest of the crew I joined," replied Juba, "so if they are guilty then, so am I!" Lucci then stepped forward.

"Then you leave us no choicAAAAAHHHHH!" Something had hit Lucci on the head. The object knocked off his hat and landed on his head. "HOT! HOT!" Lucci kept shouting trying to get the stuff that hit him off. Juba took a close look at the stuff and it was hot water with noodles in it, and it had a beef and chicken smell to it. Juba looked in the direction where these noodles came from and it was from atop of a nearby building.

"No way," Juba said aloud. Luffy and everyone else looked up at the roof to see the man who threw noodles at Lucci.

"You bastard," Lucci said to the figure, "I should kill you." The figure laughed.

"By what right," stated the figure in a familiar voice, "WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WASTED MY RAMEN NOODLES!" Luffy, Nami, the large crowd of people, and the shipwrights dropped open their mouths. Juba knew how it was right away.

"The same tactic as always Bear," Juba said and he looked again to see Bear standing on top of the roof looking very pissed off.

__________________________________________

I know I know, Bear is blaming Lucci for wasting the Ramen noodles that he threw at Lucci.

I know that you are a little confused but it might make sense in the next chapter.

Please review my stories, I would like to hear your opinions.


	30. Chapter 30

-1**Trouble in Water 7**

Lucci didn't move a muscle. He was confused at what this man was saying. Juba tried to smile, but the situation prevented him from making even a grin.

"What did you just say?" asked Lucci. Bear then jumped down from the building and started to walk forward.

"Can't you hear," replied Bear, "fine I'll say it again. You wasted my ramen noodles." Everyone but Juba was still shocked that Bear was doing this strange tactic.

"You were the one who threw the noodles at me," argued Lucci, "so, how the hell did I waste them?"

"You didn't catch them when I threw it to you," stated Bear. Everyone was still in denying it, but it was what they were hearing.

"Also," added Juba, "Lucci, you were the last one to touch them." Everyone stared at Juba.

"That is also a good point Juba," Bear thanked Juba.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!" shouted Lucci as he wiped off the noodles and water.

"I was about the ask the same question," stated Luffy.

"On to more important matters," Lucci said trying to ignore Bear, "Juba, are you sure that you want to be an enemy of Water 7?" Juba just stood their staring at Lucci.

"While, it's true that I haven't done anything," started Juba, "even if it was true that Robin tried to kill Iceburg, what proof do you have that the others in the crew had anything to do with it?" The shipwrights and the Water 7 people froze in their tracks. Juba was right.

"Well, we don't but we don't have any other leads to catch Robin," explained Lucci. Juba was silent for a moment, and looked at the clock. It was about noon right now.

"Twelve hours," stated Juba. Everyone was confused at first. "Give us twelve hours to find Robin and make her explain everything." Lucci stared at Juba.

"I can't give you that time," explained Lucci, "only Iceburg can." Juba started to walk forward.

"Fine, I'll ask him myself," stated Juba, "unless you have a problem." Lucci shook his head.

"Not if it's you," answered Lucci, "follow me." Juba nodded his head and followed Lucci to Iceburg's house. Once there, everyone stared at Juba with evil in their eyes. Lucci then guided Juba to Iceburg's room and opened the door.

"Hello Juba," a familiar voice greeted him. Juba saw the woman from the other day standing next to Iceburg's bed with Iceburg in the bed all bandaged up.

"Hi," Juba said with no emotion in his voice, "I heard that was an attempt on your life last night." Iceburg nodded his head.

"It was a crewmate of yours," stated Iceburg.

"Nico Robin, right?" asked Juba. Iceburg nodded his head.

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Iceburg.

"I do believe you, but I know that the rest of the crew is incident." Juba stood his ground and Iceburg saw how determined Juba was.

"You really believe that they didn't have anything to do with this attempt on my life?" asked Iceburg. Juba nodded his head.

"I do."

"Hmm," Iceburg seemed lost in thought, "I do trust your words, but I don't trust your crew." Juba was shocked.

"Iceburg listen," Juba tried to explain.

"Lucci," Iceburg said with a cold tone, "arrest the Strawhat crew except Juba." Lucci bowed and left the room. Juba was starting to get angry.

"Iceburg," Juba stated with a angry voice, "why? If you believe me then why arrest my friends?"

"Because they are my only link to Nico Robin," explained Iceburg.

"I'll find her," stated Juba. Iceburg and the woman stared at Juba, "give me twelve hours to find them." Iceburg stared at Juba and shook his head.

"No," answered Iceburg, "you are going to stay out of this." Juba looked pissed. Juba quickly transformed into a wolf and jumped out the window and began searching for Robin.

******

Bear was standing on the roof staring at the large crowd of people yelling at him.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT KIND OF MORON THROWS RAMEN NOODLES?!"

"FIGHT FOR REAL AND GET DOWN HERE!" Bear just stood there.

"Captain," a man's voice said behind him, "what shall we do?" Bear just stood there.

"Find this Robin," ordered Bear, "prove the Strawhat's innocence." The crew behind Bear saluted and rushed off to find Nico Robin and help Juba and his friends. As soon as they were gone, a wolf appeared behind Bear. Bear turned around to see the wolf looking very pissed off.

"Bear," Juba's voice came from the wolf, "Iceburg is trying to arrest my friends." Bear nodded his head.

"I know," answered Bear, "my crew are on it. They are trying to find this Robin character." Juba transformed back into a human.

"Thanks," Juba thanked Bear, "I have to find my friends." Bear nodded his head and walked away. Juba transformed into a wolf and rushed off. Looking everywhere he could. Night was falling and Juba couldn't find his crew or Robin.

"Juba," Bear's voice came from above. Juba looked up and saw Bear and some of his crew. They jumped down next to him.

"Did you guy's find Robin?" Juba asked anxiously. All of the shook their heads.

"Sorry man," Bear apologized, "but we couldn't find her." Juba slammed the ground in anger. But then it hit him.

"That's it," Juba said out loud, "I know how to find Robin." All of a sudden Juba heard something coming from Iceburg's house. It was an attack. Juba transformed into a wolf and rushed towards the sounds. Juba didn't stop at the front of the building and rushed into the building. Running past all obstacles and burst into Iceburg's room. Juba saw Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Chopper in the room as well as Iceburg on the ground bleeding and Robin standing near the window.

"Juba," Luffy looked surprised. Juba noticed that all of the top shipwrights were here as well. Juba could tell that they were the enemies.

"Oh," stated Lucci, "the tactician has finally arrived. Are you ready?" Lucci turned around to look at someone behind him. Juba didn't recognized him.

"Yeah," a familiar voice came from the person. Juba froze up the instant he heard that voice. The figure turned around to show his face. It was Tom, the man that Luffy's crew met in the desert.

"What's wrong Juba?" asked Nami.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tom, "you mean to tell me that your friend Juba hasn't told you yet." Tom started to laugh again.

"Juba," Chopper said with concern in his voice, "what is he talking about?"

"So, you haven't told them the truth yet," Tom stated arrogantly, "my my, some friend eh? Doesn't even tell you the truth about his past. Is this what friendship is these days?" Juba grew furious at Tom. Juba calmed down.

"I have a past alright," explained Juba, "I was living a happy life with my family. Until Edgar Howler ended that in a few short days. My dad was condemned a criminal for something that he didn't do. When my mom helped my dad, she condemned to death, and my dad was killed as well." Everyone was silent.

"Juba," Nami said softly.

"I won't let my emotions take the best of me Tom," Juba stated proudly, "I'll beat your father." Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Zoro stared at Juba.

"Are you saying that this guy is the son of Edgar Howler?" asked Zoro. Tom laughed.

"Indeed I am," Tom explained, "but I am his eldest son. Did you know that?" Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Chopper stared at Tom with shock.

"So, Edgar has two sons?" Nami asked in shock.

"Yes," Tom answered Nami, "and the other one is in this room." Nami looked around the room and stared at Juba. She didn't realize it before, but there was a slight likeness between Tom and Juba.

"No," Nami said in shock, "it can't. . .be." Tom laughed.

"It seems that your navigator figured it out Juba." Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper quickly turned to Juba who was just standing there with a very angry look on his face.

"Juba," Chopper said in shock, "it's not . . .true. . .is it?" Tom then pointed to Juba.

"Allow me to introduce to your tactician's true name, Vahn Howler, the youngest son of Edgar Howler. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Juba stood there as he rage grew quickly. Juba couldn't contain his rage anymore; he transformed into his man beast form as charged at Tom. Juba launched a punch at Tom as hard as he could; however, Tom blocked it with ease. Then, Bear entered the room in his man beast form to see Tom blocking Juba's punch. Tom then threw Juba back into Chopper and they both hit the floor.

"Damn," Juba said under his breath. Tom smiled a most evil smile and he too started to transform.

"SHIT!" screamed Bear, "HE AS EATEN A DEVIL FRUIT TOO!" When Tom was done transforming, he was bigger that he was. Around his head, a thick fur grew like a mane, he grew claws and light brown fur.

"I have eaten a devil fruit," answered Tom, "the Lion Devil Fruit. HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Juba slowly got to his feet trying to think of a way to defeat him as Robin jumped out the window.

"ROBIN!" shouted Luffy as he charged for the window. Lucci stopped him and transformed into a leopard man and pierced Luffy with one of his claws. Then tossed Luffy out the window. Zoro, Chopper, and Nami looked shocked. Bear stood next to Juba.

"So, what now?" Bear asked. Chopper then ran to the window and jumped out, and carrying Iceburg out of there. Zoro charged at Kaku and was defeated and tossed out of the window. Nami quickly ran to the window and jumped out as well. Leaving Juba and Bear in the room with the former shipwrights of Water 7.

"Damn," Juba said under his breath. But then, Juba smelled something. Something was on fire and it was the building. Bear and Juba quickly looked around and smoke was raising from the floor.

"Well," Tom stated with an evil tone, "I think that is enough for now, now Vahn, know this, you will return home whether you like it or not." Then, Tom and the other villains vanished. Juba looked at Bear and they nodded their heads. The rushed for the window and jumped out of the burning building. They landed next to Iceburg, Chopper and Nami.

"That was close," stated Bear. Juba couldn't help but stare at Nami who looked extremely angry. Nami turned her head away from Juba.

_I don't blame her,_ Juba thought, _I deserve it._ Juba sat in silence thinking of how to explain this to his crew.

__________________________________

Juba's secret is out and already Nami hates him.

What will happen next?

Will Luffy and the others still have him as their tactician?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

One Piece

Unknown Character

Please review


	31. Chapter 31

-1**Juba Tells**

Juba walked around a little bit to find Zoro and Luffy. A huge storm was hitting Water 7. Juba did find all of his crew and they were shouting something.

"Hey guys," Juba said happily as he approached them, "what's going on?" Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Nami all stared evilly at Juba. "What? Is there something on my face?" They didn't say anything to Juba and turned their attention to Paulie, who was a good shipwright.

"We are following Robin and saving her!" Luffy shouted, "how can we follow them?" Juba looked stunned. Luffy wanted to go to the World Government's island, Enies Lobby.

"Luffy," Juba said in shock, "surely you can't be serious. Going there is pure suicide. Besides Robin was on their side to begin with. She tried to kill Iceburg, or did you forget that?" Luffy turned to Juba with a angry look in his eyes. Then a odd looking woman stepped forward and guided Luffy and his crew to a docking bay of sorts. Inside was a sea train. The only vessel strong enough to get through the huge storm outside.

"So, this is what we are going to use to get to Enies Lobby," stated Zoro. Luffy nodded his head.

"Seriously, guy's you should really re. ."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Luffy. Juba was at a loss for words. Then, Bear came walking down the stairs and stared at the scene.

"Luffy," Juba said with a sad tone.

"Why didn't you tell us about your past?" asked Nami. Juba looked away.

"Do you think I like admitting the fact that bastard is my father?" Everyone was silent.

"So what?" asked Luffy. Juba looked at Luffy. "At least Usopp never denied about his heritage; while you denied it." Luffy turned away and got on the sea train.

"Luffy, listen I am sorry for not telling you the truth but do you really think I like talking about that? I mean, Edgar sentence is own wife to death. HOW THE HELL CAN I TALK ABOUT IT SO EASILY?!" Tears started going down Juba's face.

"Come on guy's," Luffy ordered the rest of his crew, "we are going to rescue Robin." Juba snapped out of his crying.

"Then I am coming with you," Juba said proudly. Everyone in the room looked at Juba strangely. "I lived their for awhile, so I know how to get around easily. Face it Luffy, having me along would be better if you are going to rescue Robin." Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro got on the train without another word. Juba didn't care if they didn't want him or not, he was going with. Bear put his hand and Juba's shoulder.

"You know that I can't let you do this without me." Juba smiled. Juba and Bear stepped on the train and Juba looked back and saw Daisy.

"Are you going?" she asked nervously. Juba nodded his head. Daisy ran up and hugged Juba.

"Don't worry," Juba said calmly, "I'll be back, I promise." Daisy smiled with tears in her eyes. Daisy backed away and waved Juba good-bye. Juba got on the sea train and they were on their way. Juba sat in a corner thinking of how to tell them the truth. Bear was standing up next to Juba. While Luffy and the others stayed away from them as much as possible. Bear leaned down next to Juba, "What's up with them?"

"They found out," Juba stated. Bear laughed.

"That's the reason they are distancing themselves from you?" Juba nodded his head.

"Bear," Nami asked Bear, "you knew?" Bear nodded his head. Juba stood up.

"Okay," Juba started, "I will tell you the truth this time if you will listen." No one made a move or sound.

"I'll listen," Bear said breaking the silence. Juba nodded his head.

"Well," began Juba, "it was many years ago when I lived on Enies Lobby. Tom was indeed my older brother, but he was off training. So, I mostly spend time with my mom since my dad was too busy most of the time. My mom and dad raised me to believe that justice was always going to win against evil. The World Government was the justice of the world and pirates were the evil of the world. I was raised on those believes." Everyone was silent.

"One day, an injured man came to our door," continued Juba, "my mom had a kind heart and helped the man. A full day after he had recovered, he was condemned as a criminal for being a pirate. I don't know who was in charge at that time, but this man accused the man that my mom helped to be a pirate. Because my mom helped the man, my father sentenced her to death. Not once did he try and defend her." Juba fell to the floor and started crying.

"Even then," Juba continued to sob and cry while talking, "not once did Mom blame him. *sniff* *sniff* I just didn't understand it nor do I understand it *sniff* to this day. Why the hell didn't she blame him? Was she in love with so much? Did she trust his judgment? I haven't been able to figure it out. *sniff* *sniff*" Juba wiped the tears from his face and stood up.

"On the day she was to be killed," Juba continued, "I couldn't stay and watch. I wasn't even allowed to say good-bye to her. So, I ran away. The security was pretty weak because of the execution. I got to the outer edge of the island and found a boat. I got into the boat and sailed away from the so called island of justice." Everyone turned around and stared at Juba.

"Then what?" asked Bear.

"I vowed that day to surpass him," Juba added, "I vowed that I would make him pay for what he had done. However, in time, the desire for vengeance faded from my heart. I met lots of good people like Bear here who taught me revenge isn't the answer." Juba then stepped forward. "So, that is when it hit me, I would take his title and become the new Grand Tactician." Juba stared at Luffy and the others.

"That's it?" asked Paulie. Juba nodded his head. Luffy walked towards Juba and stopped in front of him. Then, Luffy punched Juba across his face. Luffy walked and slapped Nami's hand. Nami stepped up and smacked Juba with her pole weapon. Juba still stood there. Nami then tagged Chopper, and he transformed into his heavy form and hit Juba in the chest. Juba staggered a little bit but he was still standing. Chopper tagged Sanji, and he kicked Juba in the stomach. Juba grabbed his gut but still he was standing. Sanji then tagged Zoro and Zoro gave Juba an uppercut. Juba finally flew back a bit and hit the floor with a great big thud.

"Now I feel better," Luffy said happily.

"Me too," Nami agreed. Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro nodded their heads in agreement.

"That was your punishment Juba," explained Luffy, "good you have you back." Juba stood up slowly and smiled.

"Man, that really hurt," stated Juba.

"Good," Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro said at once. Then all of them laughed forgetting about the whole incident.

________________________________________

Well, Juba's past is revealed to Luffy and the crew, but will they be able to save Robin?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

One Piece

Unknown Character

Please review my stories


	32. Chapter 32

**Island of Justice**

Cruising through the storm, finding out Sogeking; Usopp; was on board, and finally clear skies all around. Juba knew that they were getting close to Enies Lobby. Juba was on top of the sea train waiting for the island to come into view. Luffy came up and joined Juba.

"So, how do you feel?" Luffy asked. Juba looked Luffy and smiled.

"Great."

"Then I guess I didn't hit you hard enough," replied Luffy with a huge grin. Juba laughed. Then something came over the horizon. Juba could recognize the island from any distance.

"We are almost there," Juba said under his breath.

"eh," Luffy looking confused.

"Ahead is our destination," continued Juba, "Enies Lobby, the so-called Island of Justice." Luffy stared ahead looking at the small on coming island with rage.

"Robin is there?" asked Luffy.

"Most likely," answered Juba, "I can't be too sure. But the chances that Robin is there is about 99%." Luffy smiled.

"Good." Juba looked confused. When they got closer to the island, Luffy stretched out his arms.

"LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Juba, "WE NEED TO STICK TO OUR PLAN!"

"I am not waiting around," replied Luffy, "GUM GUM ROCKET!" With a flash, Luffy launched himself at Enies Lobby. Juba slapped his forehead.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Juba went back inside to inform everyone what happened. Everyone wasn't surprised that Luffy did this.

"Well, we will continue our plan," stated a member of the Franky Family. The Franky Family joined up with the Strawhat's to save their boss, Franky. Everyone nodded their heads and the Franky Family charged towards the island.

"Now," added Juba, "we wait ten minutes then go ourselves." Nami, Sogeking, Chopper, Zoro, Bear, and Sanji nodded their heads and waited. After ten minutes were up, it was time to strike.

"HERE WE GO!" shouted the odd woman who was driving the train. She rammed the train into the gates of Enies Lobby, and the gates easily shattered. Juba, Sogeking, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Bear, and Zoro charged off the train and headed for the center of the island.

"Listen," Juba added, "I know an secret path I can use to get to the main area, I will take it and see you guy's inside." Everyone nodded their heads, and Juba transformed into a wolf and took off in a different direction. Juba found the secret path that he took many years ago to escape from this island. Juba took it and when he got to the other side of the path, he saw Luffy fighting someone from CP9. It was the guy who had bull horns made out of his hair. The amazing thing was that Luffy was beating him. Juba could hardly follow the movements that Luffy was making.

"Juba!" shouted Nami. Juba turned his attention to Nami.

"Hey, glad to see that you are alright."

"You too, now, how do we get up there?" asked Nami.

"Follow me," replied Juba. Juba motioned Nami to get on his back, and she did. Juba took a deep breath and charged at the building that Luffy was on.

"Juba," Nami said holding on for her life, "what are you doing?" Juba didn't answer and just kept running.

"WOLF SPEED!" shouted Juba. Juba's speed then increased by a lot. When he reached the building, he jumped on the wall and was running start up. In no time at all, Juba reached the top with Nami still on his back. When Juba stared at Luffy, Luffy had beaten the CP9 man.

"Wow," Nami said when she realized who Luffy had beaten. Luffy then took to giant slaps of meat and started to eat them.

"Well," Juba said confused, "that is good." He couldn't think of anything else to say to that. After Luffy was done eating, he stood on the side of building that closest to the main building.

"ROBIN!" Luffy shouted, "WE CAME TO SAVE YOU!" Then Robin appeared and next to her was a man with bright blue hair. Juba assumed that it was Franky. Then, more people appear. The members of CP9 including Tom, some guy shouting orders with a mask on his face, and a familiar looking man that Juba couldn't forget. Then, Bear, Chopper, Sogeking, Sanji, and Zoro appear behind them. The eight of them stood proudly on top of the building staring at their enemy.

"Well, well," said Tom with an evil smile, "look is back Father." The familiar man standing next to Tom smiled.

"Welcome home, Vahn," stated the man. Juba just smiled.

"Hello Edgar," Juba replied, "I thought I should let you know that today is the day I take your title." Everyone else on the other side laughed.

"Do you really think that you can defeat the Grand Tactician?!" shouted the masked man. Juba sighed.

"Why do people always ask me that?" replied Juba sarcastically, "I mean, I am getting tired of repeating this: I don't think I can, I KNOW I CAN!" Luffy and the others supported Juba to their fullest. However, the masked man laughed.

"Do you understand the power that you are against?" asked the masked man, "it is the same power that is after this woman. Do you see the flag on top?" Luffy and his crew and Bear looked up and saw the World Government's flag.

"This represents the unified countries of the world as well as all of the oceans? Do you understand the power that you are up against?" Everyone was silent. Luffy was the one who broke the silence.

"I understand Robin's enemy well." Luffy then turned to Sogeking. "Sogeking, make that flag burst into flames."

"Roger," replied Sogeking, "now behold the power of my new weapon. FIREBIRD STAR!" Sogeking released a powerful shot that transformed into a bird; a bird that was made out of flames. When it hit the flag, it was enflamed and started to burn. Everyone except for Luffy and his friends were shocked. By shooting the flag of anyone meant that you had declared war on them.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" shouted the masked man, "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE HAVING THAT WHOLE WORLD AS YOUR ENEMY?!"

"YOU WANNA MAKE BET!" Luffy shouted back. The masked man didn't respond. "ROBIN!" Luffy's attention was now at Robin. "SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Everyone remained silent for Robin's answer.

"I WANNA LIVE!" she finally shouted back. Luffy's crew then readied themselves for a fight. However, the bridge wasn't lowering at all. Juba didn't care either way, he jumped down onto the bridge and transformed into his man beast form and kicked the bridge. The bridge extended outwards to the center of the island and Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Juba, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Bear started their way towards the biggest fight of their lives.

____________________________

It's has finally come down to this,

Will Juba achieve his dream?

Will they be able to save Nico Robin?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

One Piece

Unknown Character

Please write reviews for my stories.


	33. Chapter 33

-1**Chess Battle**

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sogeking, Juba, Bear, Sanji, and Chopper were inside the main building. Juba led them downstairs where they met the odd woman who drove the sea train.

"I know that it is risky, but we need to split up," suggested Juba, "we can cover more ground that way." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they all headed there own way to find a way to save Robin from the Gates of Justice.

******

Bear was rushing through the large building to find Robin. Bear searched and searched and found the masked man dragging Robin up the stairs.

"HEY BASTARD!" Bear shouted. The masked man turned around and saw Bear.

"What do you want, pirate scum?" the masked man asked sarcastically. Bear smiled.

"Ah, sarcasm, the villains always use it to entice the opponent." The masked man grew furious.

"I'M ON THE SIDE OF JUSTICE! I CAN'T LOSE!" Bear laughed.

"It doesn't matter what you have on your side or what side you are on; what matters is how you fight the battle. I can tell that you don't have many battle skills, in fact, I think the only fighting skill you can master is throwing ramen noodles. Unlike that idiot Lucci though, I would be able to catch it." The masked man looked confused.

"Ramen . . .noodles?" Bear nodded his head.

"Yes, it is very easy," Bear explained as he reached behind his back and brought out a bowl of ramen noodles.

"eh," the masked man looked confused. Bear then threw it at the masked man and he didn't catch it. The hot noodles hit him in the face and he started to scream.

"See, it's not that hard," Bear stated with a smile.

"You bastard," said the masked man angrily, "what kind of game are you playing?" Bear looked confused.

"We aren't playing a game," explained Bear, "oh but we could play a game like checkers, poker, chess, let Robin go. Oh! I like that game. Let's play that one." The masked man looked extremely angry.

"Don't get so upset sir," a voice came from up ahead. The figure slowly walked down the steps and it turned out to be Tom, Juba's brother.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, TOM!" shouted the masked man. The masked man started to drag Robin up the stairs again.

"Hey, that's not how you play the game!" Bear shouted as he charged up the stairs. Then, Tom charged at Bear with a punch. Bear was able to block the punch with ease.

"Sorry," Tom apologized sarcastically, "I am in charge of the game now, and I say that you lose."

"Man, this game sucks. We need some new rules." replied Bear. Tom laughed.

"I suppose you are going to try and change the rules?"

"Yeah, about this one: I WIN!" Bear transformed into his man beast form and took a swipe at Tom. Bear did catch Tom off guard, but not completely. Bear did give Tom some scratches but nothing serious.

"Sorry, you didn't change the rules," Tom smiled evilly. Bear laughed.

"Yet." Bear and Tom continued to attack each other.

******

Juba searched and searched all around, but he couldn't find Robin or the masked man dragging her to the Gates of Justice. Juba was in his wolf form looking all over the place. Juba then entered a large room with a single table in the middle and two chairs, and in the center of the table was a chess set with the white pieces closer to the other side of the room. Then, Juba heard footsteps coming towards him. When the figure came into view, Juba knew who it was.

"Welcome my son," stated Edgar. Juba transformed back into a human.

"Edgar Howler," Juba stated with excitement, "today is the day you lose your title." Edgar laughed.

"Come on, not even a hello Dad?" Juba shook his head.

"No, even though it is hard to admit that you are my father, I still have to except that fact." Edgar nodded his head.

"Then you are not a child that I knew anymore, always so immature."

"Enough," Juba said angrily, "I came here to save Robin." Edgar shook his head.

"She currently has sea stone handcuffs on her," explained Edgar, "you need my key in order to open them."

"So, hand it over," demanded Juba.

"Do you really think I am just going to hand it over to you willingly?" asked Edgar. Juba looked at the chess board.

"So, a game of chess then?" Edgar nodded his head and sat down.

"Yes, if you win, you will gain my title and the key that you need." Juba didn't bother to ask what would happen if he lost, so he just sat down at the other end of the table.

"Let's do this," demanded Juba. Edgar took one of his white pawns and placed it forward one space. Juba mimicked Edgar with one of his own brow pawn pieces. Edgar then skipped a pawn and made the next one move forward one space. Juba did what Edgar did and made a wall of pawns. This of course, limited the amount of pieces that you could move. Edgar then took out his bishop that moved on the black squares. However, Juba brought out his knight that could get out. Edgar then brought out his own knight. Juba then moved his knight again. Edgar then moved his bishop in a position that would take one of his rooks.

Juba couldn't save it, but he was able to take Edgar's knight that was free, and Juba lost a rook. Both of them had lost a piece and this chess game was far from finished.

******

Bear launched one attack after the other and Tom was blocking them. Tom was launching attacks back at Bear and Bear was also able to block them. Both Tom and Bear were in their man beast form, and attacking each other fiercely.

"So, tell me," Tom started talking when there was a break in the battle, "do you guy's really think that you can save Robin?"

"Her friends are dead set on saving her," explained Bear, "I know that they will be able to save her." Tom launched another attack, but it was very quick. So quick that Bear didn't have time to dodge or block. One of Tom's claws swiped at him and hit Bear's side. It wasn't serious, but Tom was gaining the upper hand.

"You don't stand a chance against me," gloated Tom, "you were lucky to get starches on me, but that is all you will be able to do." Bear smiled.

"Don't be so sure." Bear launched another attack, and Tom easily dodged it, but Bear predicted it and landed another attack on Tom. Tom went flying back into the wall so hard that it broke. Bear followed Tom into a large room with no one in it.

"Not bad," stated Tom, "but it isn't over yet." Bear nodded his head as he charged at Tom, and Tom charged right back.

******

Juba and Edgar were still playing chess. Currently, Edgar had one piece more than Juba, but Juba still had his queen. Edgar's next move took Juba's remaining rook while Juba took Edgar's remaining knight. Back and forth they went in this intense battle of the mind. It was down to Edgar's: bishop, king, rook, and five pawns. Juba had: a bishop, king, queen, knight, and three pawns. It was Juba's move and he moved his queen and said,

"Checkmate." Edgar looked at the board and saw that it was true. He couldn't move his king anywhere nor block any of Juba's pieces from attacking. Juba had won. Edgar smiled.

"Finally, it's over." Juba was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," started Edgar, "I have been waiting for the right person to come along and take my title. I am sick of having this title on my shoulders. It was because of that title that I lost your mother."

"What?" Juba asked confused, "you actually miss her?" Edgar nodded his head.

"I fought and fought for her my son. I know I appeared that I didn't care, but I had to. They threatened to kill you with your mother if I didn't corporate." Juba was shocked. His father actually cared about what happened so long ago.

"I was wrong," Juba said with depression in his voice, "I was wrong when I was thinking that you didn't care. It was because of that I changed my name. But now. . ."

"It's a good name," Edgar stopped Juba from continuing. Juba stared at his father. "Juba Croheart, the Grand Tactician. It has a nice ring to it. Better than Vahn Howler, the Grand Tactician." Juba smiled and nodded his head. Edgar tossed Juba the key that would unlock Robin's sea stone cuffs.

"Thanks Dad," Juba thanked his father with head held high. Edgar stood up and smiled.

"Go forth, Juba Croheart, the Grand Tactician, save your friends and escape from this place." Juba nodded his head and transformed into a wolf. Juba then rushed off without looking back at his father. Juba did it. He beat his father and became the Grand Tactician. New energy surged through Juba's body as he rushed to help his friends win the day.

_____________________________________

Juba finally achieved his dream of becoming the Grand Tactician. Will this add to have a foothold to the victory? Or will it mean nothing in the end?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

One Piece

Unknown Character

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Reunite**

Nami, Zoro, and Sogeking were facing off against two CP9 members. One of them was Kaku and the other one calls himself Jyabura. Kaku had powers from the giraffe devil fruit while Jyabura had ate a different type of wolf devil fruit than Juba.

"You know what," Jyabura said to Sogeking in a depressed tone, "I don't really care if you have my key." Jyabura tossed his key on the ground.

"Oi, thank you," Sogeking said happily as he began to reach for the key.

"SOGEKING!" shouted a voice from behind, "DON'T FALL FOR IT!" Sogeking, Nami, Zoro, Kaku, and Jyabura looked in the back of the room to see Juba standing proud like with a huge smile on his face.

"JUBA!" shouted Nami, Zoro, and Sogeking at the same time.

"He is trying to trick you Sogeking," explained Juba, "he is using his key as bait to get an easy shot at you." Jyabura laughed.

"You do realize it doesn't take a great tactician to figure that one out."

"Oh, I know," added Juba as he started to gently toss a key into the air repeatedly. Kaku and Jyabura froze when they saw the key.

"No way," stated Kaku in shock.

"It's. . .impossible," added Jyabura. Nami, Sogeking, and Zoro were confused.

"What are they talking about?" Nami asked impatiently. Juba grabbed the key firmly in his hand and smiled.

"They are in denial that I took this key from Edgar Howler in a game of chess." Nami, Sogeking, and Zoro froze up.

"Juba," Zoro asked shakily, "does this mean that you are. . ."

"None other than this world's new Grand Tactician," Juba finished Zoro's sentence. Kaku and Jyabura were still in denial; however Nami, Zoro, and Sogeking were extremely happy for him.

"Congrats on your victory and dream achievement," Nami said with a smile. Juba nodded his head in agreement. Then Jyabura looked pissed and charged at Juba. Juba quickly transformed into his man beast form as well, and was able to block the attack.

"There is no way an amateur like you could have beaten Edgar Howler, the Grand Tactician!" Juba pushed Jyabura off and jumped next to Sogeking and handed him the key.

"That is the key that will unlock Robin's sea stone cuffs," Juba explained to Sogeking, "Nami, make sure that Sogeking gets this key to Robin." Nami nodded her head, then Sogeking and Nami ran off to save Robin. Juba turned and faced his opponent.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," explained Jyabura. Juba smiled.

"I wouldn't think that you would." All of a sudden, Sanji appeared and kicked Jyabura in the face. Jyabura went flying and skidded across the floor. Juba smiled.

"Who are you?" Jyabura asked in anger as he got back on his feet. Sanji took a small breath with his cigarette and smiled.

"The hunter."

"That sounds about right," Juba said in agreement.

"I don't really care," stated Jyabura.

"Didn't you just ask who he was?" Juba asked in a fake confusion.

"Yeah, he did," agreed Sanji. Jyabura grew angry and charged at them. Sanji and Juba easily dodged the attack.

"HOLD STILL!" shouted Jyabura.

"Juba," Sanji said in a hurry, "I don't know where Bear is. You should go find him." Juba nodded his head and transformed into a wolf, and ran off like a bullet to find his friend.

******

Juba ran and ran as fast as he could to try and find Bear as fast as he could. After a short amount of time, Juba did find some of Bear's handiwork. Juba followed the trail and did find, in no time at all, Bear and Tom fighting a fierce battle. Juba wasted no time at all jumping down and stopping the fight. Bear was losing but not by much.

"Juba," Bear said in his man beast form, "you are okay."

"Of course," Juba bragged, "listen, the others really need you up top."

"But I need to finish this fight."

"I'll do that," Juba stated as he transformed into his man beast. "The others really need you up top. Find Robin." Bear hesitated for a moment and finally nodded his head. Bear transformed into a bear and took off. Juba face his brother who was also in his man beast form.

"I have to admit, your friend knows how to fight without using ramen noodles," Tom complimented Bear.

"I don't know why he does that myself," explained Juba, "but that doesn't matter." Juba charged at Tom.

"Soru," Tom said before he vanished. Juba couldn't see Tom, but he did hear him. Juba turned around and launched a punch at Tom. Tom ducked in the nick of time.

"Nice trick," Juba said with a smile.

"Soru." Tom disappeared again and Juba could hear that he was coming from behind him again. Juba this time launched a powerful kick at Tom and this time Tom couldn't avoid it. Tom flew back a little bit and landed on his feet.

"I suppose cats all ways land on their feet," Juba joked. Tom came at Juba again using that same trick again and again. Each time though, Juba was able to hear where Tom was coming from and able to dodge the attack.

"Not bad," Tom said while wiping blood off of his lip, "but you need to be better to beat me, the son of the Grand Tactician." Juba then laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"You need to change that to this: "I am the older brother of the Grand Tactician." Tom froze. Juba didn't waste this chance. "WOLF WHEEL!" Juba span vertically towards Tom and hitting him dead center. Juba landed nicely on his feet while Tom fell to the floor bleeding.

"How. . .did you. . . .beat father?" Tom asked on the floor nearly unconscious.

"Well," Juba started, "I suppose the luck factor was large in that match. I did have my skills and I thought I was going to loose for a while, but then he made an error in keeping his king in a bad spot." Juba started to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Tom with all of his might.

"I am breaking our ties here," explained Juba, "I am Juba Croheart, the Grand Tactician! Just get use to it." Juba walked away leaving Tom looking very pissed.

******

Luffy was battling Lucci, in his Gear Second mode, to the extreme. Both of them were exhausted.

"LUFFY!" shouted a voice from the direction of the destroyed bridge. Luffy looked in the direction and saw Sogeking, Franky, Nami, Zoro, Bear, and Sanji on the bridge.

"WE ARE FINE AND WE SAVED ROBIN!" shouted Franky.

"NOW BEAT HIM!" shouted Zoro.

"THEN WE CAN LEAVE!" added Sanji.

"TOGETHER!" Bear shouted. Luffy smiled.

"WHERE'S JUBA?!" Luffy shouted back. There was no reply.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Bear finally answered.

"That is still one less pirate in this world," Lucci said in relief.

"Don't be too sure." A voice came from the stairs near by. Juba emerged from the stairs in his man beast form. Looking pretty good. As if he hadn't been in any fights at all.

"How are you not injured?" Lucci asked in a state of shock. Juba smiled.

"Easy, I didn't get hit." Lucci looked stunned. Lucci then shook out of it and attack Juba. It was so fast that Juba didn't have time to dodge or counter. Lucci hit Juba in the chest with a powerful punch. This sent Juba flying into a pile of rubble, and the rubble collapsed on top of him.

"JUBA!" shouted Luffy in anger. Lucci then faced Luffy and started to attack. Lucci then hit Luffy with a devastating attack that caused Luffy to fall to the ground.

"This is the end," stated Lucci. All of a sudden, a pile of rubble shattered and there stood a very angry Juba.

"I'm back again."

"humph, you are indeed tougher than you look," Lucci complemented Juba.

"Thanks, but that isn't the only trick I have," added Juba.

"No Juba," Luffy said in his weaken state, "he'll kill you." Juba transformed back into a human and smiled.

"Let's see if you are right Luffy." Juba squatted a little and put his fists together. One fist was facing up; while the other one was facing down. "SPIRIT LINK!" Juba then moved his fists so that his fingers were facing himself. Juba then pulled them apart and he started to change. When it was over, he looked like his man beast form, but it was definitely different. His fur was white and he looked a lot stronger. "LOBO!" There stood a proud and strong white wolf creature ready to fight.

"I am not impressed," Lucci said smugly. Juba then was gone in an instant and in front of Lucci.

"WHITE X!" Juba shouted as he slashed Lucci's chest with an X like cut. Lucci stumbled back and was bleeding.

"What the?" Lucci asked in a state of shock, but Juba didn't let up. Juba disappeared again.

"WHITE X!"

"TEKKAI!" Juba launched his attack again but it was harder to cut him this time. Juba jumped back next to Luffy.

"That's so cool," Luffy said happily to Juba. Juba didn't respond in any way and attack again. Lucci was fighting to his fullest to keep up with Juba. One attack after the other and finally the battle was getting to Juba.

_Damn,_ thought Juba, _Spirit Link isn't going to last much longer._ With no time to loose Juba charged at Lucci to launch another attack. Before he could get there, Juba transformed back into a human and was on the ground.

"Looks like you are out of tricks," Lucci stated with a smug look on his face. Juba slowly got to his feet and smiled.

"Do you really think so? Indeed, I can't use Spirit Link again in this fight, but I have another surprise for you." Lucci then realized it. Lucci turned around to see Luffy standing up and ready to fight again.

"GUM GUM. . ." shouted Luffy.

"TEKKAI!" Lucci acted as fast as he could to defend against the on coming attack. Juba quickly got out of the way and watched as Luffy launched a barrage of fast punches. There were so fast that Juba couldn't see them.

"JET GATLING!" Juba watched as the mighty Lucci was slowly being pushed back by Luffy. Luffy then had Lucci up against a wall which Luffy blasted Lucci right through in a matter of seconds. Luffy fell to the ground again while Lucci went flying outside.

"Luffy," Juba said as he rushed over to Luffy.

"This should do it," Luffy said to Juba. Juba nodded his head.

"All that is left is to leave this place," added Juba. Then Luffy took a deep breath.

"LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER! ROBIN!" Luffy and smiled after he said that. Even though there was no bridge to them, but Juba knew something. Bear, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Luffy, Robin, the strange lady with a rabbit and a kid, Zoro, Usopp, and finally himself were reunited.

_______________________________

So, Robin as been saved and everyone is together. How will this escape end?

Will it end with a glorious victory?

Or

Will it end with a disastrous defeat?

Find out in the next chapter of . . .

One Piece

Unknown Character

Please review my stories.


	35. Chapter 35

**The End**

Juba stared in the direction where everyone was. There were fighting to their fullest. Juba saw Bear rampaging through the enemies like a fork through ramen noodles. Wait, what is ModnartheJuba thinking adding something like that.

"Oh, come on," complained ModnartheJuba, "he throws ramen noodles which he is doing right now." Bear threw a hot bowl of ramen noodles at a Marine who fell to the floor in pain.

"HAHAHAHA! DON'T MESS WITH THE POWER OF RAMEN NOODLES!" gloated Bear.

"You might want to stop that and help us fight," suggested Sanji. Bear nodded his head and attacked the Marines.

"You know Luffy," suggested Juba, "we should go and help them." Juba turned to Luffy who was still on the ground.

"I can't. . .move," replied Luffy. Juba was shocked to hear that and rushed over to Luffy.

"Come on man," encouraged Juba, "I need your power to get to the others and help them." Then four of the largest Marine ships aimed their cannons where Juba and Luffy were.

"Eliminate Strawhat Luffy," a voice came from one of ships. Juba knew that they were in trouble.

"Shit," Juba stated, "I need to think of something and fast."

"LUFFY! STAND UP!" shouted everyone. Again and again they shouted for Luffy to stand up. Juba was trying to think of a way to save them.

_Come on man, _Juba thought, _I am the Grand Tactician for crying out loud. I don't want to die here._ Then Juba heard a voice.

"Down below." Juba was stunned and didn't know where it was coming from. Juba listened to the voice and looked down at the ocean. There was a familiar boat. It was the Going Merry.

"THAT'S IT!" Juba shouted as he rushed over to Luffy and picked him up.

"Juba, what are you doing?" asked Luffy. Juba smiled.

"Get ready for a swimming lesson." Juba tossed Luffy down into the ocean and the others followed him. Juba was ready to jump down and join his friends. "Okay here we g. . ." but then Juba felt something. Something wrong.

"I'm sorry," a voice said in Juba's head but it was different from the one before, "I didn't want to but he forced me too." Juba turned his head around to see his brother Tom with a shocked look on his face.

******

Nami, Bear, Sanji, Zoro, Sogeking, Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and the odd woman made to the ship just fine. Nami didn't see Juba fall until a little later than everyone else. Juba hit the water with a big splash to follow. The strange woman, who was a mermaid, helped Juba up on deck, but as soon as Juba was on board, he rushed into the cabin.

"Juba, what is it?" asked Nami with concern in her voice.

"I am almost out of energy," explained Juba, "I am not going to be able to help you guy's escape. Sorry, just get us out of here." Nami nodded her head.

"YOU HEARD OUR GRAND TACTICIAN! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Everyone who could move steered the Merry around the whirlpools and past all of the Marine ships to safety. When they were further away, the mermaid lady placed Luffy on his special seat.

"Thank you Merry," Luffy thanked Merry, "thank you for coming to save us."

"You know," started Franky, "you guy's are pretty crazy. I mean setting the World Government's flag on fire."

"So what?" replied Luffy, "we were just trying to get our friend back that was taken from us. You helped us too. Thank you."

"This was nothing for someone as cool as me," Franky stated a little embarrassed.

"Anyway," continued Luffy, "this is . . .OUR VICTORY!" Everyone shouted with Luffy. Then the door to the cabin opened up. Everyone turned to the door to see Juba standing there.

"You are correct," Juba agreed, "but this victory comes with a price." Juba then fell to his knees and then fell to the floor. Everyone ran to Juba. Robin supported his head in her lap. Chopper was examining Juba and then discovered the injured area.

"Oh no," Chopper stated in shock, "he is badly injured."

"Yeah," agreed Juba, "but it is a fatal wound. The person who did this hit a vital organ." Everyone froze on the ship. The shocking truth was hard to bear: Juba was dying and there was nothing that could save him.

*Back to before Juba jumped into the ocean*

Juba stared into his brother's eyes and saw nothing but shock. It seemed that Tom mean to do that. Juba looked down and saw a tip of a dagger in his gut. Juba could also tell that the dagger had hit a vital organ.

"It's inevitable," Juba stated, "I am dying." Juba jumped away from Tom.

"I. . .I"

"Didn't mean to do that?" Juba finished his sentence. Juba could also tell that this dagger was the dagger that he was looking for. He stared at Tom and saw the sheath for the dagger. Juba reached for it and took it from Tom. Tom didn't make any resistance against Juba. Juba pulled out the dagger and put it in it's sheath and jumped in the ocean to join his friends.

*Present*

The crew was in a deep ocean of sadness, Juba couldn't be saved.

"No," Nami said with tears in her eyes, "you can't die."

"No one is . . .immortal Nami," stated Juba, "I just got unlucky." Everyone was silent.

"Don't talk," ordered Chopper, "we might be able to save you." Juba smiled and put his hand on Chopper's head.

"You have a big heart Chopper, try and act happier when someone. . .gives you a compliment." Chopper started to cry.

"Sanji," continued Juba, "your cooking was the best. . .I have ever had."

"Th. . .thanks," Sanji stated while trying to fight his tears. Juba looked at Zoro.

"Zoro, you are the world's best. . .swordsman in my book." Zoro smiled.

"Oh no," panic Sogeking, "Usopp's not here."

"I know Sogeking," Juba said getter weaker, "deliver this message to Usopp for me: try to be more brave."

"I will," stated Sogeking. Juba looked up at Robin.

"Don't blame. . .yourself for this," explained Juba, "it isn't your fault. *cough* *cough*" Juba could feel the life draining away.

"You idiot," stated Bear in tears, "you can't die until you had ramen noodles." Juba laughed.

"Sorry, I can't. . .keep that. .promise. But I want you to. . .take care of Daisy in Water. .7 for me."

"I promised," Bear said through his tears. Juba turned to Luffy and Nami, who were crying rivers of tears.

"Luffy," started Juba getting weaker by the minute, "listen to me: when you achieve your. . .dream, live. . .as long as possible."

"Yeah," agreed Luffy. Juba slowly raised his arm that had the dagger in his hand.

"Now. . .I must ask of you. . .a favor captain. Take this to m. . .my friend," explained Juba, "I need you to deliver this dagger to my friend. Don't worry about which way to go. The. . . .will guide you. Do you. . .promise?" Luffy crying his eyes out nodded his head. Bear took the dagger out of Juba's hand gently. Juba put his arm down and faced Nami.

"Juba," Nami said crying.

"Listen to. . .me Nami, follow your. . .heart." Everyone was shocked to hear this from Juba. "Tell him that you. . .that you love him. Love is a wonderful thing in this world of ours." Juba started to cry. "I. . .I can't spend my life with Daisy anymore." Juba started to breath heavier and heavier.

"No, don't. . .go," pleaded Chopper.

"I. . . .sorry Chopper," Juba said and turned to Nami, "prom. . .ise me Nami, that you will tell the. . .one that you. . . . .how you really feel." Nami stared into Juba's eyes and nodded her head.

"I promise." Juba smiled.

"Tell. . .Dai. . .sy that I. . .love her. . . . . . ." Juba eyes closed and his chest didn't raise again.

"No," Luffy said in denial, "it can't be."

"He just achieved his dream," explain Nami as she burst into tears and hugged Luffy, Bear stood there staring at Juba's motionless body, Sanji went over and hugged Robin, Chopper was crying uncontrollably, Sogeking looked away, Robin just stared at Juba's colorless face while Sanji was hugging her, Zoro just stood there staring into space, Franky was crying, and the odd woman and her two friends were crying.

"HELLO!" a voice shouted from ahead of them. No one looked because the loss of their friend was greater. Juba Croheart, the Grand Tactician, was dead. The Grand Tactician title ends here.

______________________________

RIP Juba Croheart the Grand Tactician. Juba finally achieves his dream, but gets killed by his own brother. What action will Luffy and the others take?

What will Tom get his just reward?

Will Luffy deliver the dagger to Juba's friend?

Find out in the final chapter of. . .

One Piece

Unknown Character

Please Review my stories.


	36. Chapter 36

-1**The Mission**

Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Zoro were sitting in a cabin waiting for Franky and the others to finish building a new ship for them. Chopper closed Juba's wound as tight as possible and bandaged it up. Bear was off to tell Daisy the bad news and hasn't returned yet. Juba was in a coffin outside of the cabin. Luffy stared at the dagger that Juba had given him.

"So," Nami said breaking the silence, "how is this dagger suppose to guide us?"

"Don't know," Luffy replied quietly, "but it will." Chopper nodded his head.

"Yeah." Everyone else nodded their heads. Finally, Bear entered the cabin.

"Bear," stated Sanji with excitement, "what took you so long?" Then Daisy appeared right behind him. Everyone was silent.

"So, where is he?" Daisy asked with no emotion in her voice. Chopper stood up and guided Daisy outside to the coffin. Bear sighed.

"Well, sorry it took me a few days, but she needed someone beside her." Everyone in the room nodded their heads. Daisy and Chopper came back.

"Which one is Luffy again?" Daisy asked with tears in her eyes. Luffy sheathed the dagger and put it on the table and stood up.

"I am." Daisy slowly walked over to Luffy and stood there. Daisy then raised her hand and punched Luffy as hard she could.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HIM?!" shouted Daisy in anger, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!" Daisy then broke into tears and cried uncontrollably. Sanji went over to Daisy and gently picked her up.

"I'll take her home," Bear stated. Sanji nodded his head and handed Daisy over, who was still crying. Bear left the cabin to take Daisy home. Luffy shook off the hit and stared at the dagger.

"Hello?" a quiet voice came from the door. Everyone turned to the door and walked in Usopp. "Hi guys." Everyone stared at Usopp as if waiting for something.

"Well," stated Zoro angrily.

"I am truly sorry for my stubbornness. I know that I can't take back what I have said. But I am going to follow Juba's last advice that he gave me." Usopp got down on his hands and knees. "Please forgive me. Let me be your friend again." Everyone was silent. Luffy looked at Zoro and Zoro nodded his head. Luffy walked over to Usopp and held out his hand like to welcome Usopp back. Usopp had tears in his eyes as he took Luffy's hand. Everyone was happy.

"Welcome back Usopp," Luffy greeted his friend.

"It's nice to be back," added Usopp.

"We are going to need as many people as he can," stated Luffy, "we have a mission to carry out." Everyone was confused.

"What mission?" asked Robin. Luffy took the dagger off the table and held it in the air.

"We are taking this dagger to Juba's friend!" Luffy shouted. Everyone cheered in agreement with Luffy. All that was left to do was wait for the ship to be finished being built.

******

A few days have passed, but Luffy's new ship was finally complete. Franky joined up with Luffy, with a little persuasion from Robin. They sailed out into the ocean to carry out Juba's last request. Bear decided to stay on Water 7 to take care of Daisy. Night had fallen and there was no ship or island near them.

"So," started Sanji, "how do we find Juba's friend?"

"Yeah, we need to bring not only the dagger but Juba's body," added Chopper.

"I don't know," stated Luffy, "but he said the dagger will guide us."

"And I will," a mysterious voice came from nowhere. Everyone looked around to find the source but no luck.

"Where did that voice come from?" asked Nami. Then the dagger started to float.

"It came from me." Everyone was shocked. The dagger was floating and talking.

"Who are you?" asked Usopp. Then a bright light filled the room and everyone passed out. When they awoke, the dagger was on the table and motionless.

"Was that a dream?" asked Zoro. No one responded. Then Nami walked outside and stopped in her tracks.

"Guy's take a look at this." Everyone raced to the door to find that they were all in a cave. The Sunny, their ship's name, was still in water but they couldn't go back or forward.

"What do we do?" asked Usopp. Luffy grabbed the dagger and stepped further into the cave.

"We go forward!" ordered Luffy. Everyone nodded their heads and they started to walk forward. Franky was carrying Juba's coffin by himself. After a little while, Luffy and his crew arrived at wide field that had a rock covered ceiling. So, they were still underground. It was a beautiful field with flowers and a variety of animals. However, as soon as the animals saw Luffy and the others, they went into hiding.

"I think they are afraid of us," suggested Nami. Then a pack of wolves appeared and surrounded Luffy and his crew.

"State your business," stated a wolf. Everyone was shocked to hear a wolf talk.

"I can't believe it," Chopper said with stars in his eyes, "these animals can talk."

"I'll said it again, what is your business?" the wolf asked a bit more angrily.

"We are here to deliver this to Juba's friend," Luffy stated with pride as he held out the dagger. The wolves froze up.

"The. . .Dagger of Nature," stated a different wolf, "how did you get it?"

"Back down!" shouted a different voice. The wolf pack backed off and appeared another wolf, but this one was white.

"Who are you?" asked Sanji.

"I am Lobo," stated the white wolf, "king of wolves. Tell me your business here." Luffy and his friends looked at each other and nodded their heads. Luffy stepped forward.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, I am here to deliver this on behalf of my friend, Juba." Lobo stared at Luffy, and then the coffin that Franky was carrying.

"Could you please put that coffin down?" Lobo asked Franky. Franky was confused but he still put it down nice and easy. Lobo walked to the coffin and opened it. There was Juba, motionless in everyway possible and no color to him at all. Lobo closed the lid and walked away.

"Are you Juba's friend?" asked Luffy. Lobo nodded his head.

"It's a shame that he died in his prime of life," Lobo said with sorrow, "you are indeed a great man, Luffy. Follow me." Luffy and the others did what they were asked. They arrived in a large chamber where Lobo went to the center platform out of the three that were there. Lobo let out a loud howl and Gully, the large seagull, appeared and so did a large dolphin like creature.

"CREATURES!" shouted Gully, "GATHER!" In no time at all, many sorts of creatures gathered in the room: birds were in trees, wolves were on the outer ring of the room, all sorts of fish gathered in the large pool near the giant dolphin creature, and more.

"Welcome friends of Colt," stated Lobo once the creatures were all gathered.

"Colt?" Luffy's crew said with confused looks.

"Colt was Juba's name here," explained Lobo, "now then, tell all of us what are you here for?" Luffy stepped forward, not looking intimidated at all.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, captain of this crew, we are here to full fill the last request that Juba, or Colt, gave us," Luffy paused for a second or two, "to return this dagger to his friend." Then animals were all noisy.

"QUIET!" shouted the dolphin. The animals were quieted almost right away. Lobo jumped off of his platform and walked over to Luffy.

"Please, give me the dagger." Luffy knelt down and handed the dagger over to Lobo. Lobo put the dagger in his mouth and walked back to the his platform. Then, he put the dagger down and looked serious.  
"What is it?" asked the dolphin.

"Don," replied Lobo, "these people are good people. Juba thoughts were recorded by the spirit." Luffy and the others were shocked.

"Really?" asked Luffy and his friends at the same time. Lobo nodded his head.

"Great Spirit of Nature," pleaded Lobo, "so Colt's friends what he said to you." The dagger glowed and an image of Juba appeared.

"I don't know," Juba's voice came from the image, "if they will ever hear this but I might as well try. Luffy, and to everyone else, I am truly sorry. You guy's helped me achieve my dream, but I couldn't return the favor. I hope that you guy's will forgive me." Luffy and his friends started to cry, except Zoro and Sanji.

"Chopper wants to be the best doctor," continued Juba, "Robin wants to find something important to her. I couldn't remember what it was called though. I don't this Franky but he seems like a good person or cyborg. Sanji, he wants to find the All Blue. All those fish that he wants to see. Zoro wants to beat that one swordsman. Usopp, well, I think that he needs to be a little more brave before he truly decides what his dream is."

"H. .hey," Usopp said through his tears.

"Nami, even though she was a thief, she was the best damn navigator on the planet," continued the image of Juba, "she can easily draw a map of the world. Luffy, that crazy guy will become King of the pirates someday. No question about it. Eh. Oh, it looks like we are save now. Better go and say good-bye to them." Juba's image disappeared.

"Was that right before he died?" asked Zoro. Lobo nodded his head.

"Now, my our new friends, let's prepare the funeral for our fallen friend."

******

Lobo, Gully, and Don were in another large room. In the center, Juba's body was placed. All the animals where all around finding space where ever they could. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky where as close to the center as they were allowed. After everyone was there, a bird flew in with a stick that was on fire. The bird flew to Luffy and Luffy took the burning stick.

"Because you were his captain," explained Lobo, "it is your right to send him off." Luffy nodded his head and walked to Juba's body which was wrapped up. Luffy lit the wood on fire and tossed the torch in a near by pond of water. The wood caught on fire quickly. The smoke raised up like a cloud of death. The smoke escaped through little wholes in the ceiling of rock. The fire then reached the body of Juba and was burning. As soon as that happened, Nami jumped into Luffy's arms. Luffy simply hugged her as he stared at the fire. All the memories that they shared came to mind.

"So," echoed Juba's voice, "what are your orders, Captain?" That was when Luffy first made Juba a crew member. Nami then stared into the fire with tears in her eyes.

"So," continued Juba's voice, "are we going to help Nami or not?" Nami remembered that from what Sanji told her. Chopper stares into the flames while crying.

"Are you scared of me?" asked Juba's voice, "you and I aren't that different." Chopper remembered the first day that he met Juba. How Juba showed his power to show him how similar that they were. Zoro stares silently into the flames.

"I see," stated Juba's voice, "you got that wound from Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman. Well, just train harder and beat him later." Juba smiled so easily while saying that. While smoking a cigarette, Sanji quietly stared into the flames.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Juba's voice, "THIS IS AMAZING!" Sanji saw Juba eat his cooking fast, but not as fast as Luffy. Robin couldn't look at the flames and buried her face in Sanji's chest.

"Don't blame. . .yourself for this," echoed Juba's dying voice, "it isn't your fault. *cough* *cough*" That was right before he died. Usopp silently cried while staring at the fire.

"Oh come on," complained Juba's voice, "you should know by now that you aren't the captain." Time and time again, Usopp called himself the captain of the ship. Franky stared at the fires with passion in his eyes.

"I am Juba Croheart," shouted Juba's voice, "the Grand Tactician!" Franky didn't know much about Juba, but he did know what his dream was. Every person and every creature stared into the flames.

"I love you," Nami whispered into Luffy's ear. Luffy stared at Nami who was still crying on his shoulder. Luffy patted Nami on the head and Nami looked into Luffy's eyes. They both smiled and stared back into the flames. After the fire was out, Juba's ashes were buried in the ground. This ended the tale of Juba Croheart, the Grand Tactician.

***Epilogue***

Two years have passed since Luffy and his crew left Lobo's Garden. They finally came back to visit Juba's grave.

"Welcome back my friends," Lobo greeted them at the entrance, "how was your travels?" Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and a new member of Luffy's crew, named Brook, followed Lobo inside. Once there, they all feasted on fruits and plants.

"Yo ho ho ho," laughed Brook, "so this is the garden you guy's told me about." Luffy and his crew nodded their heads.

"So, how are your dreams coming?" Lobo asked curiously. Luffy was the first to stand up with great enthusiasm.

"I AM THE PIRATE KING!" he shouted. Nami then stood up right next to Luffy.

"I have all the maps I'll need to make a map of the world," she said with a huge grin as Luffy put his arm around Nami's shoulder. Zoro then stood up and unsheathed Wado.

"I have defeated Hawkeye Mihawk, and took his title," Zoro said with a twinkle in his eye. Sanji stood up after that.

"I know the location of the All Blue," he said with great joy. Chopper tried to stand tall in his brain point form.

"I have become a great doctor," he said with a smile. Robin stood up after Chopper.

"I found the True Ponoglyph," she said in her cool tone. Franky stood up and posed for everyone.

"I MADE MY DREAM SHIP!" he shouted. Leaving Brook sitting on the ground.

"Yo ho ho ho, I found Laboon and delivered the Tone Dial to him," he said with a smile." Lobo smiled.

"So, all of your dreams have come true." Lobo turned to the north. Everyone else did the same to see a gravestone where Juba's ashes had been buried two years ago. Luffy and his friends raised their drinks to their fallen comrade.

"TO JUBA!" shouted Luffy, "WE HAVE ACHIEVED OUR DREAMS AND WILL KEEP ON LIVING!"

"OI!" shouted everyone else in the room. Then, they all had a huge party to celebrate this joyous moment, in fact, one of the most joyous moments in their entire lives.


End file.
